Arim Lis Liilem
by chris3119
Summary: Comment Neal va-t-il gérer les changements du début de la saison 5? Parviendra-t-il à se sortir de ce piège sans y perdre ses amis ou sa liberté? Attention à ceux qui n'ont pas encore visionné les premiers épisodes de la saison 5. Encore un titre emprunté à Nosfell
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il tournait et retournait le problème dans sa tête et rien ne venait. Il ne voyait aucune issue à sa situation, en tout cas aucune issue positive. Peter était à la tête du service et il s'était vu assigner un nouveau « surveillant ». L'Agent Siegel n'était pas désagréable mais la manière dont Peter l'avait jeté entre les pattes de ce nouvel agent lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Celui qu'il avait appris à voir comme un ami lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux. La raison de ce revirement était simple. Peter pensait qu'il était devenu dangereux pour lui et pour sa carrière. Au cours de leurs enquêtes, de leurs soirées autour d'un verre, ils étaient devenus proches, trop proches aux yeux de Peter.

D'une certaine manière, Neal comprenait sa réaction mais cela n'atténuait pas la douleur provoquée par les paroles de son ami. Il lui avait froidement lancé au visage qu'il n'était qu'un criminel et qu'il devait le traiter comme tel. Se sentant incapable de le faire, il avait choisi de le donner « en garde » à un autre agent.

Vexé, blessé et quelque peu humilié par ces paroles, Neal n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Des mots similaires, prononcés par une autre personne, lui revenaient en mémoire. Ils avaient rouvert une vieille blessure. Mais Neal avait vite rebondit. Il ne voulait pas donner un prétexte au FBI de le renvoyer derrière les barreaux. Il était hors de question qu'on le mette à nouveau en cage. Il préfèrerait partir en beauté que de revivre ça.

Depuis ce jour, les relations étaient cordiales mais distantes avec Peter. Elisabeth avait bien tenté de l'inviter à diner mais il avait poliment refusé. Il continuait à faire le travail qu'on lui demandait mais rien de plus. Siegel ne cherchait pas à créer de lien particulier et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Tous les soirs, en rentrant à l'appartement, il essayait de se convaincre que la décision de Peter lui faciliterait les choses s'il avait besoin de s'écarter un peu du droit chemin. Mais au fond de lui quelque chose s'était éteint.

Le fait que Peter ait confiance en lui était bien plus important pour lui qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Lorsque Peter avait été emprisonné, il n'avait pas hésité un instant à pactiser avec le diable pour le sortir de là. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver son père. Cet homme avait passé la moitié de sa vie à se cacher. Même s'il avait pu le localiser, celui-ci n'aurait jamais témoigné en faveur de Peter. Neal avait alors accepter la proposition d'un vieil ami et s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup.

Aujourd'hui, Peter était libre et lui était enchaîné à un criminel qui exigeait de lui de commettre des actes susceptibles de le renvoyer pour longtemps derrière les barreaux. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait obéir ou il ne serait pas le seul à en payer le prix. Hagen détenait suffisamment de preuves pour remettre en question la liberté retrouvée de son collègue et ami.

Neal se retrouvait donc, ce lundi matin, assis à son bureau en train de feuilleter distraitement de vieux dossiers lorsque Peter poussa la porte vitrée. Neal n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Hagen depuis une semaine et il se sentait un peu nerveux car il savait bien que l'homme ne le laisserait pas tranquille bien longtemps.

Comme à son habitude Peter lui dit bonjour en passant avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Neal, perdu dans ses pensées, ne lui répondit pas. Son inquiétude aurait facilement pu passer pour de la concentration et il fallait l'œil expert de Peter pour voir clair dans l'attitude du jeune homme.

L'agent du FBI commençait à s'inquiéter. Neal pouvait parfois être facétieux, capricieux et souvent insupportable mais ses silences et son apparente docilité avait quelque chose d'irréel et de terrifiant. Depuis l'arrivée de Siegel, Neal était présent sans être vraiment là, il répondait aux questions seulement si elles lui étaient posées directement et il semblait fatigué.

Peter était conscient que la discussion qu'ils avaient eue quelques jours auparavant avait blessé son ami. Mais il persistait à penser qu'il avait agi au mieux. Il n'arrivait plus à être objectif quand il s'agissait de Neal et ses sentiments pourraient avoir de graves conséquences aussi bien pour Neal que pour lui-même.

Il monta lentement les marches menant à son bureau, se retournant pour jeter un œil discret vers Neal. Une fois de plus, Peter remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux et la profonde tristesse sur son visage. Il arrivait que Neal tombe le masque quand il avait le sentiment que personne ne pouvait le voir mais depuis quelques jours, il ne prenait plus la peine de cacher ses émotions.

Il avait essayé de le faire parler mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour ça. Il avait même appelé Mozzie sans succès. L'homme n'avait même pas répondu à son appel. Il en avait parlé à l'agent Siegel qui ne voyait pas de problème dans le soudain « mutisme » de Neal.

Elisabeth avait fini par lui ordonner d'arrêter de se faire du souci. Elle avait eu du mal à se remettre de son emprisonnement et elle avait semblé soulagée qu'il s'éloigne un peu de Neal. Même si sa femme avait une tendresse toute particulière pour le jeune homme, elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil que son mari prenne des risques pour l'aider.

La lecture des rapports et des divers dossiers entassés sur son bureau l'occupèrent pour le reste de la matinée et quand il releva le nez de ses papiers il était midi passé. Il décida de faire une pause pour grignoter quelque chose. Neal n'était plus à son bureau et il se tourna vers Jones pour lui demander où il était passé.

-Aucune idée. Il était là i minutes. Son manteau est toujours là, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Peter hocha la tête. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Il sentait que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Le sentiment d'un désastre imminent et cette sensation était étroitement liée à Neal. Son instinct l'avait rarement trahi en ce qui concernait son ami.

Il décida de laisser son inquiétude de côté pour le moment. Il fit un détour par les toilettes avant de descendre s'acheter un sandwich. Il sourit en pensant au froncement de sourcils de sa femme lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre un vrai repas.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Neal alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'ascenseur. Le jeune homme avait les yeux rougis par la fatigue et son teint était anormalement pâle.

-Tout va bien, Neal ?

-Parfaitement bien.

La réponse avait été bien trop rapide et Peter se rendit compte qu'il empêchait Neal de sortir de l'ascenseur. Le jeune homme face à lui ne bougeait pas, attendant patiemment que Peter s'écarte pour le laisser passer.

-Tu sais que je peux dire quand tu mens.

-Si tu permets, j'ai des dossiers à finir de lire.

Peter entra dans l'ascenseur. Il prit le bras de Neal lorsque celui-ci essaya de sortir. Il pouvait sentir un léger tremblement dans le bras du jeune homme. Cette fois, il était vraiment inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Neal ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers temps.

-Siegel s'est plaint de mon travail ?

Peter avait cru à une manœuvre de diversion de la part de son ami mais Neal semblait réellement inquiet de savoir ce que Siegel avait pu lui dire.

-Non, absolument pas.

-Ok. Alors tout va bien.

Neal regarda la main de Peter toujours cramponnée à son bras.

-Tu voulais me demander autre chose, Peter ?

L'Agent du FBI hésita un instant avant de se raviser. Un ascenseur n'était pas vraiment l'endroit pour avoir ce genre de discussion. Mais il était certain, maintenant, que Neal lui cachait quelque chose et cette conversation devrait avoir lieu. Et le plus rapidement serait le mieux.

Neal retourna s'asseoir à son poste de travail et se replongea dans les dossiers que Siegel lui avait confiés. Son « gardien » avait pris une journée de congé pour partir à la recherche d'un nouveau logement. Récemment arrivé sur New York, il vivait encore à l'hôtel.

Après plusieurs heures de lecture, Neal considéra qu'il avait droit à une petite pause. La journée était plutôt calme. Peter était revenu de sa pause déjeuner et il avait passé son après-midi pendu au téléphone. Neal se leva pour aller se verser un café. Le brusque mouvement provoqua un vertige et il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin.

Il n'avait pas faim mais il serait sans doute plus raisonnable de manger quelque chose. Il se rassit, regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'avait été témoin de son étourdissement. Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs et dégota un sachet de bonbons au chocolat. Sans conviction, il en avala un et tenta à nouveau de se lever.

Il se sentait faible mais, cette fois, la pièce cessa rapidement de tourner autour de lui. Il avança donc vers la machine à café, sa tasse à la main. Il ne remarqua la présence de Peter que lorsqu'il saisit la cafetière.

-Un bonbon, ça ne remplace pas un vrai repas.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Peter, surprit d'entendre sa voix si proche. Il pouvait voir que son ami était inquiet mais il se ressaisit en se rappelant que la première inquiétude de Peter concernait sans doute ses capacités à faire correctement son travail.

Il ne fit donc aucun commentaire et entreprit de se verser un café.

Il s'était rendu compte que, s'il restait silencieux, la plupart du temps, les gens autour de lui finissaient par l'ignorer. Et, pour être honnête, ça lui convenait parfaitement en ce moment. Il ne se sentait pas de taille pour jouer la comédie et donner à voir ce que ses collègues attendaient de lui.

-Je ne plaisante pas Neal. Tu as l'air épuisé et tu as du t'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir te lever de ta chaise.

Evidemment, on pouvait compter sur Peter pour avoir l'œil partout.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je retourne m'asseoir devant mes dossiers tout de suite.

Neal tourna les talons et marcha vers sa chaise. Il essaya de contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait ses mouvements mais ses jambes semblaient s'être transformées en guimauve et le chemin jusqu'à sa chaise lui parut plus long qu'à l'aller. Il ne put retenir un profond soupir lorsqu'il atteignit sa chaise.

Il avala discrètement un second chocolat espérant que l'apport de sucre l'aiderait à donner le change pendant encore une heure. Après ça, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui et attendre que le jour se lève à nouveau et qu'il soit l'heure de retourner travailler. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir continuer à ce rythme encore longtemps. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, il avait perdu l'appétit et l'angoisse de recevoir un appel d'Hagen à tout moment rendait ses journées interminables.

Il réussit à rentrer chez lui sans encombre et s'écroula sur son canapé. La journée s'était terminée en beauté. Son téléphone avait sonné alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment du FBI. A croire que ce salaud avait un sixième sens…ou peut-être l'observait-il…

La nouvelle mission semblait simple. Neal devait se renseigner discrètement sur le transfert, par fourgon, d'un lot de preuves dans une affaire d'escroquerie bouclée un an auparavant. En théorie, il semblait facile de poser les bonnes questions, à la bonne personne. Et en temps normal, Neal aurait fait ça sans même sourciller. Mais ce soir, il se sentait bien incapable de trouver une histoire crédible, un prétexte pour amener un quelconque employé à lui parler du transfert.

Il n'avait même pas ôté ses chaussures qu'on frappa à la porte. Il soupira. Il n'était d'humeur pour une visite. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte sachant qu'il serait vain d'essayer de prétendre qu'il n'était pas chez lui. L'employé de June l'avait vu entrer.

Peter se tenait sur le pas de la porte et Neal fut si étonné de le voir qu'il resta un long moment immobile avant de l'inviter à entrer.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non, je viens juste d'arriver.

Peter semblait mal à l'aise. Il finit par se diriger vers la terrasse et s'asseoir sur une des chaises. Neal ne dit rien et prit place à côté de lui savourant la fraîcheur de cette soirée de printemps. Peter avait sans doute quelque chose à lui dire mais il n'avait aucune intention de lui faciliter la tâche.

-Ça fait plusieurs jours que je t'observe…

Neal ne put retenir un petit rire, soulignant l'étrangeté de cette phrase.

-Quoi ?

-Peter, ça plusieurs années que tu m'observes…de très prés même…

-Pas faux…Ce que je veux dire…Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je t'assure que tout va bien, Peter. Tu peux dormir tranquille, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'envoler à l'autre bout de la planète avec un trésor caché…

Peter grimaça en entendant les reproches derrière les paroles de son ami mais il était bien décidé à le faire parler. Il planta son regard dans le sien avant de poursuivre.

-Alors explique-moi ce qui t'empêche de dormir.

Neal ouvrit la bouche mais il se ravisa et baissa les yeux. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais fui son regard auparavant. Il avait toujours un mensonge tout prêt, une histoire crédible à lui servir.

Ce soir, un long silence fut sa seule réponse.

-Neal, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe.

-J'ai parfois des périodes d'insomnies. Ça va passer. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Pas de quoi s'inquiéter ? Tu as vu ta tête ?

S'il avait été dans son état normal, Neal aurait répliqué par une de ses pirouettes verbales favorites. Mais il était bien trop fatigué pour chercher à donner le change.

-Je vais essayer de faire un effort.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui te tracasse au point de passer tes journées sans dire un mot et tes nuits à ruminer dans le noir.

Neal se leva pour mettre un peu d'espace entre Peter et lui et alléger la pression que son ami mettait par sa proximité. Il avait un jour dit à Peter qu'il ne lui avait jamais menti et c'était la stricte vérité. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit c'est pourquoi il était incapable de lui mentir. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il lui avait toujours été impossible de mentir aux gens qu'il aimait.

Sa mère lui avait martelé, durant toute son enfance, que si on aimait vraiment quelqu'un, on ne devait jamais lui mentir. Il ferma les yeux. Il pouvait encore entendre sa voix le soir où elle avait appris qu'il avait séché les cours pour aller voir une exposition en ville. Ce soir-là, il lui avait menti. Il n'avait que 15 ans et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de souci pour lui. Elle avait suffisamment de tracas.

Alors il lui avait dit que son cours avait été annulé parce que son professeur était absent. Evidemment, elle avait facilement pu vérifier auprès du lycée qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

Le lendemain matin, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner en silence. Il s'était retourné vers elle avant de fermer la porte mais elle n'avait pas levé les yeux. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en vie. Quelques heures plus tard, les pompiers avaient sorti son corps sans vie de sa voiture encastrée dans un arbre à quelques kilomètres du restaurant où elle travaillait.

-Neal… ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et vit Peter près de lui. Il se rendit ensuite compte qu'il était allongé sur le sol de la terrasse. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la manière dont il avait atterrit dans cette position.

Peter l'aida à se redresser.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Neal ?

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste oublié de manger aujourd'hui.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer d'être honnête l'espace d'un instant ?

Neal ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas envie de prolonger cette conversation car il connaissait le pouvoir de persuasion dont Peter était capable de faire preuve.

-Neal, je m'inquiète pour toi.

Neal se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit lourdement.

-Pourquoi ? Après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis qu'un criminel et il convient de me traiter comme tel.

Petr grimaça en entendant ce commentaire. Le plus douloureux était sans doute le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune forme d'humour dans la remarque de Neal. Le jeune homme avait visiblement très mal vécu ses propos et ses décisions.

-Tu sais parfaitement bien ce que je voulais dire.

-Oui, Peter. J'ai très bien compris et j'ai accepté ta décision de te débarrasser de moi sans rien dire. Alors, tu ne peux pas me reprocher maintenant de vouloir garder mes distances.

-Tu ne m'en diras pas plus… ?

-Il n'y a rien à ajouter, Peter.

-Très bien. Comme tu veux mais essaie de manger et de dormir un peu. Je ne voudrais pas que l'agent Siegel ait à se plaindre.

Peter n'attendit pas de réponse. En se dirigeant vers sa voiture, il regrettait ses dernières paroles mais l'attitude de Neal l'avait irrité. Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas réussir à mieux comprendre ce que tracassait son ami.

Il avait le pressentiment qu'il devait creuser la question avant que la situation ne lui explose à la figure


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Neal fut soulagé que Peter n'ait pas insisté pour obtenir des réponses mais il était aussi blessé que son ex-partenaire ait émis des doutes sur ses capacités à faire son travail. Il était conscient que Peter avait essayé de provoquer une réaction. Il avait déjà usé de ce stratagème par le passé. En blessant son amour-propre, il était parvenu à lui faire admettre des faits qu'il avait cherché à cacher.

Mais, aujourd'hui, les enjeux étaient bien trop élevés pour qu'il prenne le moindre risque. Il était prêt à tout entendre et à tout supporter pour épargner son ami. Il devait réfléchir à la manière dont il allait obtenir les informations demandées par Hagen. Il devait trouver la personne qui aurait les renseignements et qui serait susceptible de se confier à lui sans méfiance.

Il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé et, comme chaque nuit depuis des semaines, une fois réveillé, il ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il passa le reste de la nuit à peaufiner son plan pour le lendemain. A la pointe du jour, il alla trouver l'agent chargé de la surveillance du local des preuves. Muni d'un café et de viennoiseries, il espérait l'amener à parler du transfert des pièces du dossier Talib.

Neal n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien intéresser Hagen dans ce dossier mais il devait exécuter les ordres s'il voulait éviter de retourner en prison et perdre définitivement la confiance de Peter. Il ne connaissait l'agent à qui il rendait visite que de vue mais Neal savait que l'homme aimait bavarder. Il passait ses journées de travail seul dans un local à l'écart et les visites étaient rares.

Il ne fut pas donc pas difficile pour le jeune homme de le faire parler. L'homme s'était plaint du surplus de travail occasionné par ce transfert non prévu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Neal était assis à son bureau, attendant les instructions d'Hagen pour lui transmettre les informations.

Siegel arriva alors que Neal avait repris la lecture méthodique de vieux dossiers.

-Bonjour, Neal.

-Agent Siegel. Comment s'est passée votre recherche de logement ?

-Bien, Je crois avoir mis la main sur la perle rare. Un appartement avec terrasse et une vue magnifique…La journée d'hier s'est bien passée ?

-Rien à signaler. J'ai revu quelques dossiers…Rien de nouveau.

-Parfait.

Siegel se dirigea vers le bureau de Peter qui était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant. Neal les observa mais il fut distrait par les vibrations de son téléphone. Un message d'Hagen lui indiquait leur lieu de rendez-vous et fixait celui-ci à 18 heures. Hagen ne semblait pas douter du résultat des investigations de Neal.

La journée se passa sans problème même si Neal pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard attentif de Peter. Il se sentait surveillé. Jusqu'à présent ça ne lui avait pas posé problème mais c'était différent. Neal devait être vigilant. Peter avait toujours su lire en lui et il ne doutait pas que celui-ci n'abandonnerait pas facilement.

L'heure de son rendez-vous avec Hagen approchait et Siegel ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser partir. Il devait trouver un moyen de quitter le bureau sans éveiller les soupçons. Peter lui offrit une excuse sur un plateau alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller voir Siegel avec une excuse bidon.

Siegel s'approcha de son bureau, les sourcils froncés.

-Je viens de parler à Peter.

-A quel propos ?

-A propos du fait que tu passes tes journées derrière ce bureau sans même prendre le temps de manger.

-J'ai juste sauté un repas…

-Bien sûr. Hors d'ici…Un bon repas et au lit. J'ai besoin de toi en pleine forme. Il est hors de question de faire baisser les statistiques du bureau…

Neal fut touché par l'attention de son nouveau surveillant. Il ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, son sourire s'effaça. Toutes ces années à se tordre l'esprit pour monter des plans plus ou moins complexes l'avaient rendu méfiant. Et si Siegel et Peter s'était mis d'accord pour le laisser partir plus tôt et pouvoir mieux le suivre.

Il écarta ces pensées de son esprit. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le rendez-vous avec Hagen se passa relativement bien. Il ne s'éternisa pas même si Hagen semblait avoir envie de bavarder. Moins il en savait sur ses intentions d'Hagen moins il aurait à mentir à Peter. En rentrant chez lui, il suivit les conseils de Siegel à quelques détails prêts. Une fois encore, il s'endormit sur son canapé pour se réveiller deux heures plus tard. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir.

Ses insomnies commençaient à avoir des conséquences sur sa santé. Il avait perdu du poids et il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler les tremblements de ses mains. Il n'arrivait plus à peindre ou dessiner. Ça ne le chagrinait pas vraiment. Il n'avait plus trop le goût pour ces activités artistiques qui parvenaient auparavant à le détendre.

Ses pensées tournaient en rond à l'intérieur de son crâne et il aurait fallu bien plus que quelques pinceaux pour l'en distraire.

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant au bureau, Neal sentit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il chercha Peter du regard et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son ami sain et sauf. Il croisa Jones et Diana. Ses collègues les plus proches étaient là mais une personne manquait. Peter passa à côté de lui et lui fit signe de le suivre.

-C'est Siegel.

Neal n'eut pas besoin de plus de précision pour comprendre que l'agent David Siegel était mort. Ils montèrent en silence dans la voiture. Peter se glissa dans le trafic. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis la veille. Neal regardait par la vitre, à travers les gouttes de pluie mais il ne voyait pas vraiment les rues ou les passants qui défilaient autour de lui.

Il savait où Peter le conduisait, il savait ce qui était arrivé. Siegel l'avait suivi hier soir et Hagen l'avait éliminé. Une fois devant le corps de son partenaire, Neal dut se concentrer pour retenir la nausée qui lui secouait l'estomac. Peter parlait, énumérant les premières constatations de l'équipe technique. Siegel avait été tué d'une balle en pleine poitrine à la suite de ce qui ressemblait à une tentative de vol qui a mal tournée.

-Neal…Tout va bien ?

Neal fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Peter. Il lui avait probablement posé une question à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu.

-Ça va…

Peter n'ajouta pas un mot jusqu'à qu'ils rejoignent le bureau. Toute l'équipe était réunie dans le bureau de Peter. Ils avaient tous besoin de faire le point et de partager la douleur d'avoir perdu un collègue.

Neal écoutait distraitement leurs commentaires et leurs interrogations. Aucun d'eux ne s'adressait à lui et il en était plutôt soulagé. Il ne se sentait pas capable de donner le change. Il pouvait sentir, par moment, le regard de Peter posé sur lui. Avait-il des soupçons ? C'était impossible à dire mais Neal était certain qu'il aurait droit tôt ou tard à un interrogatoire en règle.

Après de longues heures d'échanges et de recherches, ils décidèrent de rentrer se reposer. Neal ne fut pas surpris que Peter lui propose de le raccompagner jusque chez lui. L'agent du FBI semblait ne pas vouloir attendre pour le soumettre au feu de ses questions. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. A peine avait-il fermé la porte que Peter commença son interrogatoire.

-Je n'ai rien dit devant l'équipe mais j'aimerais que tu me parles de ce que Siegel faisait dans cette ruelle en pleine nuit.

-Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

Neal vit Peter froncer les sourcils. La tentative de diversion était futile et Neal savait bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de berner Peter mais il cherchait surtout à gagner un peu de temps.

Il n'était pas à l'aise dans cet espace clos que constituait l'habitacle de la voiture. Il n'avait aucune possibilité de fuite, aucun moyen d'éviter le regard de Peter. Il se sentit brusquement oppressé, sa respiration s'accéléra.

-On a vérifié les derniers appels de Siegel. Peu de temps après ton départ, il a vérifié la localisation de ton bracelet électronique.

-Il faisait ça plusieurs fois par jour. Ça n'a rien d'anormal. Il m'avait ordonné de rentrer et il voulait vérifier si j'avais obéi.

-Et c'est le cas.

-Je suis rentré, j'ai mangé un sandwich et je me suis endormi sur mon canapé.

Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge. Il avait seulement omis de dire ce qu'il avait fait avant de rentrer chez lui. Peter pourrait facilement vérifier l'exactitude de ces faits et il finirait par se rendre compte que Neal s'était rendu à l'endroit exact où Siegel avait été tué.

Neal se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la vérité ne soit révélée et qu'on lui demande de s'expliquer.

-Assez bizarrement, les données de ton bracelet électronique ont été effacées pour la soirée d'hier. Il va donc falloir que je te crois sur parole.

-Et c'est certainement quelque chose que tu as du mal à faire.

Peter arrêta brutalement la voiture. Malgré sa ceinture de sécurité, Neal fut projeté violemment vers l'avant et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

-Neal…Il ne s'agit pas d'un cambriolage, ni d'une fraude à l'assurance…Un Agent a été assassiné. Siegel est mort quelques minutes après avoir vérifié où tu te trouvais. Ça fait des jours que ton attitude est étrange. Alors..oui…je vais avoir du mal à te croire sur parole.

Neal hésitait entre partir en courant et hurler sa colère contre Peter. Une fois encore, il opta pour un silence résigné.

-Tu comptes rester muet… ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire Peter. Je ne sais pas ce que Siegel faisait là-bas. Je ne sais pas qui lui a tiré dessus.

Peter garda le silence et redémarra la voiture.

Une fois chez lui, Neal s'autorisa à nouveau à respirer. L'angoisse lui serrait la poitrine. Il devait trouver un moyen de se tirer de ce cauchemar. Il devait trouver une manière de récupérer les preuves en possession d'Hagen et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il avait contribué à remettre cet homme en liberté et il avait tué un agent fédéral…un homme bien qui ne faisait que son travail.

Il avait besoin de se détendre et il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Une longue douche bien chaude lui ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien. Il se déshabilla lentement. Ses gestes étaient maladroits et lents. Une lancinante douleur lui enserrait la poitrine et il comprit d'où elle venait en se regardant dans le miroir.

La ceinture de sécurité avait laissée une marque violacée sur sa poitrine. Neal porta une main sur l'hématome qui se formait juste à l'endroit où David Siegel avait reçu une balle. Une larme coula, silencieuse le long de sa joue. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître David Siegel mais il avait apprécié son humour et la manière dont il abordait son métier.

Après sa douche, Neal se glissa sous l'épaisse couverture posée sur son canapé depuis la veille. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Il devait mettre fin aux agissements d'Hagen sans mettre Peter en danger et sans impliquer ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas mettre en danger d'autres vies.

Il devait l'appâter avec une affaire en or et s'arranger pour le faire prendre. L'idée semblait simple et, s'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à échafauder un tel plan. Mais Peter ne le lâcherait pas et il ne voulait pas demander l'aide de Mozzie. Il devait s'occuper d'Hagen seul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

Le lendemain matin arriva bien trop vite pour Neal qui avait à peine fermé l'œil. Il n'avait pas trouvé de solution à son problème. Il devait mettre Hagen hors d'état de nuire mais il aurait du mal à y parvenir seul. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait récupérer les preuves, comment il pourrait berner un homme comme Hagen.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte du bureau, il sentit les regards hostiles posés sur lui. Il savait bien ce qui se disait dans son dos. Il n'avait jamais fait l'unanimité au sein de l'équipe mais aujourd'hui c'était encore plus flagrant. Certains ne se gênaient plus pour le bousculer dans le couloir ou faire des remarques blessantes.

Neal essayait de ne pas se laisser impressionner mais alors qu'il se trouvait dans les toilettes, peu après sa pause déjeuner, un agent qu'il n'avait fait que croiser ces dernières années lui bloqua la sortie. Il se tenait devant la porte. D'une carrure imposante, il regardait Neal avec un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

-Tu penses vraiment t'en sortir cette fois ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Cette réponse sembla agacer l'homme qui se précipita vers Neal, le saisit à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur. Sa tête heurta violemment la faïence.

-Burke te fait peut-être confiance mais il n'arrivera pas à te protéger cette fois. On sait que tu es responsable de la mort de l'Agent Siegel et tu paieras pour ça.

Neal essaya de répondre mais la main de l'homme lui serrait la fortement la gorge l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle. Un voile noir commençait à lui obscurcir la vue lorsque l'homme le frappa à l'abdomen à plusieurs reprises. L'étreinte se desserra au bout de quelques secondes et Neal se laissa glisser le long du mur.

-Si Burke n'a pas le cran de t'envoyer en prison, on s'occupera de toi.

Un dernier coup de pieds puis l'homme tourna les talons. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, Neal put voir un deuxième homme dans le couloir. Neal resta assis un long moment avant d'essayer de se relever. Une violente douleur sur le côté gauche de son torse lui coupa le souffle et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à se tenir debout.

Cramponné au lavabo, il se demandait s'il serrait capable de retourner travailler. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui se passait, surtout pas Peter. Un regard à son reflet dans le miroir l'alarma. Des marques rouges se dessinaient autour de son cou. Il essaya de remonter le col de sa chemise et parvint à cacher une partie des hématomes. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa un peu.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner travailler lorsque Peter entra dans la pièce.

-On t'attend pour la réunion…

Le ton se voulait neutre et professionnel mais Neal perçut l'agressivité dans ses paroles. Neal décida de ne pas répondre et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Peter lui attrapa le bras. Neal savait bien que Peter n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal mais après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il ne put retenir un sursaut de peur.

-Neal, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien….On y va ? Tu semblais pressé…

Neal dégagea son bras et sortit. Il essaya de marcher normalement, le dos droit mais la douleur l'amena à placer son bras en guise de protection. Peter ne manquerait pas de le remarquer mais Neal ne pensait pas qu'il y accorderait une quelconque importance. Compte tenu de l'état de leur relation, le jaune homme commençait à penser qu'il pourrait voir dans cette agression une forme de juste punition.

La réunion de travail se déroula normalement. Ils firent le point sur les affaires en cours, puis vint le tour du meurtre de Siegel. Neal se redressa un peu sur son siège. Il était particulièrement mal à l'aise et il aurait préféré avoir un moment pour s'allonger et fermer les yeux. Mais Peter ne lui laissa pas le temps de rêver et se tourna vers lui immédiatement.

-Neal…Quelque chose à nous dire… ? Des éclaircissements à donner sur l'assassinat de l'Agent Siegel ?

Neal se rendit compte que Peter avait décidé de le jeter en pâture à l'équipe, de faire de lui le responsable de la mort de leur collègue. Après cette réunion, il deviendrait coupable aux yeux de tous. Peter montrait devant tous qu'il doutait de lui. Il avait perdu son dernier soutien.

Il aurait voulu disparaître, partir en courant mais il savait qu'il devait faire face et essayait de sauver le peu d'amour propre qu'il lui restait. Il n'avait pas toujours été très honnête. Il avait mis sur pieds ou participer à de nombreuses affaires louches mais il n'avait pas de sang sur les mains. Voir le doute dans les yeux de Peter lui faisait bien plus mal que les coups reçus quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il se leva, grimaçant de douleur, sa main enserrant ses côtes. Il n'avait plus la force de faire semblant. Après quelques secondes, il tendit ses mains devant lui.

-Si tu penses que j'ai quelque chose à voir dans la mort de l'Agent Siegel, arrête-moi. Je ne résisterais pas.

-Pas la peine de faire dans le mélodrame, Neal. Je cherche juste à comprendre.

-Et tu penses que j'ai les réponses que tu cherches ?

Peter s'avança vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Je suis persuadé que tu en sais plus que tu ne le dis.

Neal baissa la voix. Le reste de l'équipe n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à celui qu'il avait considéré comme son ami.

-Et tu penses qu'en me faisant passer aux yeux de toute l'équipe pour le responsable de la mort de Siegel, ça va t'aider à obtenir des réponses ? Tu sais ce qui va se passer à chaque fois que je me retrouverai seul dans une pièce… ou la prochaine fois que tu m'enverras en mission sous couverture ?

L'argument sembla faire mouche mais Peter ne flancha pas.

-Tu dois assumer les conséquences de tes actes…

-C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait…Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Tu plaisantes ? On a des dossiers à boucler et tu n'auras pas de dispense exceptionnelle.

Peter avait volontairement haussé le ton pour que les autres entendent. Après avoir fait passer Neal pour un meurtrier, il essayait maintenant de le montrer comme un tire-au-flanc.

Neal ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la pièce. Au moment de descendre l'escalier menant à la salle commune, sa vue se troubla et il dut se retenir à la rambarde pour éviter la chute. Peter était derrière lui. Sa colère était palpable.

-La réunion n'est pas terminée.

-Peter, s'il te plaît…

Peter finit par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Il fit face à Neal et constata que le jeune homme avait pali et ses paupières closes étaient agitées de tremblements.

-Neal qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne t'ai pas menti, Peter. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Neal prit son courage à deux mains et entama la descente vers son bureau. Il espérait atteindre sa chaise avant que ses jambes ne flanchent.

Peter le suivait de près. En temps normal, Neal aurait été flatté par cette attention mais aujourd'hui il se sentait plutôt irrité. Peter avait révélé son vrai visage et il avait fait part, devant tout le monde, de ses réels sentiments vis à vis de son consultant.

Neal finit par s'asseoir sur sa chaise mais dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié ses côtes endolories et le brusque mouvement lui coupa le souffle. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de cacher ?

-Encore ? Décidément, tu es en mode répétition aujourd'hui…

-Je ne parlais pas de l'affaire. Je parlais du fait que tiennes à peine debout, que tu grimaces de douleur à chaque mouvement…

-Peter, j'ai des dossiers à lire.

Neal se plongea dans la lecture d'un dossier qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur et décidé d'ignorer Peter qui restait debout devant son bureau.

-Tu comptes me surveiller comme ça tout le reste de la journée ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas prévu de m'enfuir.

Peter retourna à son bureau et Neal fut soulagé. La déception et la douleur d'avoir perdu un ami étaient des sentiments bien connu pour le jeune homme et il essayait de se persuader que ça devait arriver. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait trouver ici, dans cette équipe, dans ce travail, la stabilité après laquelle il avait couru toute sa vie. Mais il constatait aujourd'hui qu'il s'était lourdement trompé.

Certes, il avait été à l'origine de nombreux soucis pour Peter, il avait même provoqué l'enlèvement d'Elisabeth mais il n'avait jamais, volontairement, mis sa vie en danger. Il avait essayé d'agir au mieux, il avait essayé de rester dans les limites de la légalité…avec plus ou moins de succès…

Il savait qu'il méritait la méfiance de Peter mais la manière dont son ami avait agi, le traitant comme un criminel devant toute l'équipe, l'avait profondément blessé.

Neal avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture. La douleur n'avait pas faiblit et une violente migraine le rendait hyper sensible au bruit et à la lumière. Il se rendit compte qu'il serait incapable de rentrer chez lui sans aide. Il décida d'appeler Mozzie. Il aurait voulu garder son ami à distance mais il n'avait plus que lui…le seul sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter.

Au fil des années, l'homme à lunettes lui avait apporté plus d'ennui qu'il ne pourrait en dénombrer mais il l'avait toujours soutenu, à sa manière, parfois décalée. Il fouilla sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone mais il ne le trouva pas. Il regarda autour de lui, pensant qu'il l'avait posé sur son bureau. Puis il se souvint. Peter s'approchant de lui, son attention détournée quelques secondes par un mouvement sur la droite et une main glissée dans sa poche.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage fatigué du jeune homme. Finalement, Peter avait appris quelque chose d'utile durant leurs années de collaboration. Il se leva et marcha lentement vers le bureau de son collègue. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper.

-Bravo, Peter. Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien.

Peter leva les yeux vers lui. Neal lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas feindre de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

-Tu as dû avoir le temps de vérifier le contenu de mon téléphone. Est-ce que je peux le récupérer ?

Peter lui tendit l'appareil sans rien dire.

-Merci.

Il était inutile de prolonger cette conversation. Neal avait eut son lot de mépris et d'agressions pour aujourd'hui. De retour à son bureau, il se rendit compte que Peter l'avait suivi.

-Tu as une sale tête.

-Merci, Peter. Après les accusations non fondées, les agressions verbales…maintenant les commentaires désagréables. Décidément, c'est ma fête. Si tu permets, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. Avant que ne poses la question, j'avais l'intention d'appeler Mozzie pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Comme tu le soulignes si aimablement, j'ai une sale tête.

-Je peux te raccompagner.

-Non, je préfère faire appel à un ami.

Neal était conscient que ses mots pourraient se retourner contre lui. S'il faisait de Peter un ennemi, il ne serait pas de taille à combattre cet homme. Peter l'avait sorti de prison parce qu'il avait vu en lui un potentiel dont, Neal, lui-même, n'était pas conscient. Il pensait que Neal pouvait s'améliorer, devenir un citoyen honnête.

S'il perdait cette confiance, il redeviendrait ce criminel sans attache, toujours en fuite et il n'était pas certain de vouloir revivre ça.


	4. Chapter 4

_**La suite...En fait, j'avais partagé le chapitre en deux parce qu'il me paraissait un peu long...**_

* * *

Chapitre 4.

Mozzie avait répondu à son appel mais il avait fallu de longues minutes avant que Neal puisse placer un mot. Mozzie avait toujours mille et une choses à lui raconter. Neal n'était pas en état de supporter ces théories mais il laissa son ami parler sans l'interrompre. Quand il s'arrêta de parler, Neal mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte du silence au bout du fil.

-Neal…Tu es toujours là ?

-Oui, désolé. Ecoute…pourrais-tu venir me chercher au bureau ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'inquiétude était perceptible dans la voix de son ami. Il n'avait pas très envie de lui expliquer au téléphone. En fait, il n'était pas certain de vouloir tout lui dire.

-Juste une migraine. Je n'ai pas très envie de prendre un taxi.

-Cinq minutes…

Mozzie raccrocha et Neal fut soulagé de savoir que son ami serrait bientôt là. Il se leva, enfila sa veste et marcha vers la sortie. Il ne regarda pas vers le bureau de Peter. Il avait eu son compte pour aujourd'hui et il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui.

Arrivé en bas, Mozzie l'attendait déjà sur le trottoir. Il s'avança vers lui et sans dire un mot, il lui prit le bras pour le soutenir.

Neal faillit lui dire qu'il n'était pas handicapé et qu'il pouvait marcher seul mais il se rendit compte que le soutien de son ami lui était nécessaire. Il se reposa sur lui et ferma les yeux. Il était bien plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mozzie le ramena chez lui, l'aida à monter les escaliers puis il l'allongea sur le lit. Neal ne lutta pas lorsque son ami lui enleva ses chaussures et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neal sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir Mozzie lui tendre un verre d'eau et deux pilules blanches. Mozzie n'était pas un fan des médicaments mais il avait vu la douleur sur le visage de son ami. Les explications pouvaient attendre. Le plus important était que Neal se repose. Ils auraient le temps de parler à son réveil.

Quelques heures plus tard, Neal commença à marmonner dans son sommeil. Mozzie avait, à plusieurs reprises, témoin des cauchemars qui hantaient parfois les nuits de son ami. Dernièrement, le principal sujet de préoccupation de Neal était Peter Burke. En fait, cela faisait quelques années que Peter avait pris une place importante dans leur vie. Après l'incarcération de Peter, Neal avait tout mis en œuvre pour le libérer. Il se sentait responsable parce que son père avait mal agit.

Mozzie était persuadé que la migraine de Neal et ses insomnies étaient liées à l'attitude de Peter depuis sa sortie de prison. L'agent du FBI pensait que la meilleure solution pour lui était d'éloigner Neal et de le traitait comme un simple consultant, un criminel à qui on avait laissé une seconde chance.

Mais Peter ne connaissait pas Neal aussi bien que lui. Mozzie avait été le témoin des changements que cet arrangement avait opéré sur son ami. Neal avait changé et, même, s'il ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement, Mozzie en était heureux. Il semblait apaisé, plus serein. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que son père refasse surface et vienne tout bouleverser. Après la mort de Kate, Neal avait eut du mal à retrouver un équilibre et aujourd'hui, il était, à nouveau, fragilisé par le chantage d'Hagen et la mort de Siegel.

Mozzie s'approcha doucement du lit, posa une main sur le front de Neal. Celui-ci ouvrit immédiatement les yeux sans pour autant revenir totalement à la réalité.

-Peter.

-Non, désolé ce n'est que moi.

Neal se redressa avec difficulté et Mozzie réalisa que son ami ne lui avait pas tout dit.

-Désolé, Mozzie…

-Pas de quoi, mon frère…Un mauvais rêve ?

-Pas vraiment…La réalité est parfois plus effrayante que les rêves.

-Je ne te contredirais pas sur ce point.

Neal se leva, refusant la main tendue de son ami.

-Et si tu commençais par m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

-D'abord j'aimerais prendre une douche.

Mozzie ne commenta pas la tentative de diversion. Il était conscient que Neal essayait de retarder le moment où il devrait se confier. Il avait toujours agi ainsi. Il le laissa donc se diriger, d'un pas mal assuré vers la salle de bains sans faire de commentaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Mozzie n'avait pas besoin de dons extra lucides pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Monsieur l'Agent.

-C'est ouvert.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se lever pour l'accueillir.

-Mozzie…

-Agent Burke….

L'hostilité est évidente dans le ton de Mozzie et Peter grimaça. Il savait qu'il mettait les pieds sur un terrain miné mais il devait être honnête et admettre ses erreurs. Il avait soupçonné Neal, à tort. L'examen de son téléphone n'avait rien révélé de suspect et même s'il restait persuadé que son ami lui cachait des informations, il lui devait des excuses pour l'avoir accusé devant tout le monde.

-Neal est ici ?

-Il prend une douche.

-Bien, alors je vais l'attendre.

-Je vois que vous avez décidé de lui pourrir la vie jusque chez lui…

-Mozzie, j'essaie juste de l'aider à faire les bons choix…

Peter fut surpris de voir le petit homme se lever et se planter face à lui. Mozzie n'avait pas une carrure impressionnante mais Peter devait admettre que la colère lui donnait un air quelque peu intimidant.

-Les bons choix…en le soupçonnant de meurtre ?

-C'était une erreur…Je…

-Une erreur… ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que Neal a fait pour vous sortir de prison. Et le seul remerciement qu'il reçoit ce sont des soupçons et des accusations. Vous le traitez comme votre jouet depuis des années et je ne suis pas bien certain que vous ayez conscience de ce que ça lui coûte et des sacrifices qu'il a fait…

Peter était trop surpris pour pouvoir répondre. Les accusations de Mozzie avaient touché leur cible. Peter avait profité de l'expertise de Neal sur beaucoup d'affaires, il l'avait parfois protégé en prenant des risques pour sa carrière mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment essayé de se mettre à sa place.

-Vous ne voyez pas qu'il vous admire, qu'il vous considère comme un grand frère, un modèle…Et vous, vous le traitez comme un criminel. Vous passez votre temps à lui renvoyer son passé à la figure. Vous voulez qu'il change mais vous ne le croyez pas capable de le faire. Parfois je pense que vous auriez mieux fait de le laisser purger sa peine.

-Mozzie, Neal m'a trop souvent menti. Il est difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui cherche à vous embobiner en permanence.

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Peter…

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la cuisine. Ils n'avaient pas entendu le jeune homme sortir de la salle de bains et ils se sentaient tous les deux très mal à l'aise. Neal avait l'air épuisé. Il avait enfilé un vieux Teeshirt blanc et un bas de survêtement trop large. Peter réalisa que son ami avait perdu du poids mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut de voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

-Neal, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Bien sûr que si, Peter. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise à ton propos c'est que tu ne dis jamais rien à la légère. Je ne t'ai pas toujours tout raconté mais je ne t'ai jamais ouvertement menti.

Peter s'approcha de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les marques autour du cou de son ami.

-Qui t'a fait ça ?

Par réflexe, Neal porta la main à sa gorge mais il ne répondit pas. Si Peter le pensait vraiment capable de mentir, comment pourrait-il croire qu'il avait été agressé par un agent du FBI. Son esprit cherchait désespérément une explication crédible mais il n'en trouvait aucune.

Peter vint se placer devant lui. Neal ferma les yeux, il devait résister à l'envie de poser sa tête contre la poitrine de Peter et de rester là à sangloter comme un enfant. Il se sentait au bord d'un gouffre sans fond et il savait que le seul qui pourrait le retenir se tenait devant lui. Seulement, cet ami, ce « grand frère » comme l'avait si bien dit Mozzie, doutait de son honnêteté. Il avait perdu le peu de confiance que Peter avait placé en lui et, dans le même temps, il avait perdu cette confiance en lui-même qui l'avait tiré de tant de situations désespérées.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul et vulnérable. Hagen le tenait, Peter le traitait en criminel et il était menacé et agressé par ceux qui étaient censés travailler avec lui.

-Neal…Qui t'a fait ça ?

Neal leva la les yeux en entendant la voix teintée de colère de Peter.

-Je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ? De ne pas me répondre ou de ne pas trouver un mensonge crédible ?

Aïe…Une nouvelle flèche…Il devait admettre que Peter était doué. Il savait trouver les mots justes pour appuyer là où ça fait mal.

Il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise à côté de lui.

-Certaines personnes au bureau n'ont pas attendu la réunion de ce matin pour penser que j'avais quelque chose à voir dans la mort de l'agent Siegel. Ils m'ont fait comprendre, d'une manière un peu brutale, leur point de vue.

-Un membre du service t'a agressé ? Qui ?

Peter semblait avoir des doutes et Neal devait avouer que l'homme qui l'avait agressé ne ressemblait à aucun des agents qu'il avait pu croiser ces dernières années.

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'essaie pas de noyer le poisson. Je ne sais vraiment pas de qui il s'agit. Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme avant.

-Tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un agent ?

Neal ne put s'empêcher de rire. Non, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas en être certain mais s'il avait été un peu plus en forme, il aurait sans doute répondu qu'il n'y avait qu'un agent du FBI pour porter un costume aussi mal taillé.

-Neal, s'il s'agit d'un des nôtres, il doit être sanctionné. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on devrait même le virer. Mais j'espère pouvoir dire qu'aucun Agent de ce service ne pourrait agir de la sorte.

-Non, les Agents du FBI se contentent de dénoncer leurs amis, sans preuves devant tout le monde.

Peter resta muet. Neal avait raison. Il avait laissé parler sa colère sans en mesurer les conséquences. Il avait mis son ami en danger en le pointant du doigt. Tout le monde, au bureau, savait que Peter protégeait Neal mais en parlant ouvertement de ses doutes quant à l'implication du consultant dans l'assassinat de Siegel, il avait montré que cette protection n'incluait pas cette affaire.

-Je suis désolé, Neal. On va trouver qui c'est.

- Pourquoi faire ? Que cet homme soit un Agent ou simplement un ami de Siegel en colère ça ne changera rien.

Neal se leva lentement mais lorsqu'il fit un pas vers son lit, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il atterrit dans les bras de Peter.

-Doucement, mon grand.

Peter l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son lit. Une fois allongé, le jeune homme tenta d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa poitrine mais Peter le retint.

-Laisse-moi regarder.

Il n'avait pas la force de résister. Peter souleva son teeshirt et la colère brilla dans ses yeux quand il vit les traces de coups.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

S'il n'avait pas été si fatigué, Neal aurait bien éclaté de rire. Rien dit ? Au moment où il avait dit qu'il ne sentait pas bien, Peter l'avait renvoyé à ses dossiers. L'étape suivante aurait été une humiliation publique supplémentaire dont il n'avait pas besoin alors le silence avait paru être la seule solution.

-Mozzie, pourriez-vous regarder s'il y a de la crème et quelque chose pour faire un bandage ?

L'homme à lunettes se tenait en retrait. Il finit par s'avancer et regarda sévèrement Peter.

-C'est de votre faute, Monsieur l'Agent. Vous n'avez jamais été capable de le protéger…

-Mozzie, je vais bien. Ce ne sont que quelques bleus…

-Quelques bleus… ? Tu rigoles ? Ce type s'est acharné. Tu as vu ton cou… ? Tu as peut-être des côtes cassées…Tu auras pu faire une hémorragie interne…

Le petit homme partit vers la salle de bains à la recherche du matériel demandé par Peter tout en continuant son monologue.

-Désolé, tu connais Mozzie, il exagère toujours…

-Peut-être, mais, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui.

-Ça c'est une première. Rien que pour entendre ça, ça valait le coup de me faire taper dessus.

Peter poussa un profond soupir. Il aurait voulu effacer cette journée, revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait blessé un ami et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir rattraper cette erreur.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Un nouveau chapitre...Où Peter et Neal se rapprochent...Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... ;-)**_

* * *

Chapitre 5.

Lorsque Mozzie revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un tube de crème et une bande, il trouva Peter assis sur le bord du lit, une main posée sur le front de Neal qui s'était endormi.

-Ça fait des semaines qu'il ne dort presque plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mozzie ? Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je ne peux rien dire.

-Moz, ce n'est pas l'Agent du FBI qui parle mais l'ami.

-Je crois que vous avez perdu le droit d'utiliser ce mot…

Les mots faisaient mal mais Peter savait bien qu'il les méritait. Il se leva et se tourna vers Mozzie.

-J'en suis conscient mais je suis aussi certain que Neal aura besoin de mon aide. J'ai le sentiment que cette affaire le dépasse, vous dépasse tous les deux.

Devant le silence de Mozzie, Peter n'insista pas et revint s'asseoir près de Neal qui commençait à se réveiller.

-Tu peux t'asseoir un moment.

Peter avait déjà débouché le tube de crème mais Neal le lui prit des mains.

-Je te remercie de ton attention mais je vais me débrouiller.

-Tu risques d'avoir un peu de mal avec le bandage…

Peter était un peu agacé par l'agressivité de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Neal de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait devant lui un gamin capricieux. Ça lui arrivait souvent d'avoir ce genre de sentiment face à Neal mais cette fois, c'était pire car il se savait fautif. L'agent du FBI prit une profonde inspiration.

-Neal, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider.

-Ça va aller…

-Je ne parlais pas seulement du bandage…

-Je sais…

Ils n'allaient pas aller bien loin s'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre son ami de se confier à lui. Mais il ne savait pas comment y parvenir. Le jeune homme face à lui était en colère et Peter ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il entendit Mozzie s'approcher. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande de partir mais il fut plus que surpris d'entendre les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

-Il n'a pas vraiment tort.

-Moz…

-Je sais…Crois-moi, ça me fait mal au ventre de dire ça mais on ne pourra pas régler cette histoire sans son aide.

Neal se leva précipitamment et commença à déambuler dans la pièce.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire ça…Tu sais ce qui va se passer s'il apprend que j'ai parlé…

Peter sentit que c'était le moment d'intervenir.

-Neal, de qui parles-tu ?

-Il vaut mieux que tu partes, Peter. J'ai besoin de parler avec Mozzie…

Peter s'avança vers son ami. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de partir. Il n'aurait jamais envisagé que Mozzie puisse se ranger à ses côtés mais maintenant, il savait qu'ils parviendraient à convaincre Neal.

Le jeune homme devant lui le savait bien, lui aussi et son agitation en était le témoignage.

-Neal, je peux t'aider. Je sais que je ne me suis pas comporté comme un véritable ami ces derniers temps. Mais…

-Mais…quoi ? Tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne pouvais pas me faire confiance…que tu avais fait une erreur en me sortant de prison… ?

Neal laissait finalement sortir toute la colère et la rancœur qu'il avait accumulé durant les dernières semaines. Peter savait que seule la vérité pourrait le calmer et lui faire comprendre pourquoi il avait tenté de le repousser. Il avait essayé pendant longtemps de se mentir à lui-même, cherchant à trouver des causes plus rationnelles à son comportement.

Mozzie s'agitait dans son dos.

-Peter, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le bon moment pour ce genre de révélation…

Evidemment, on pouvait compter sur le petit homme pour voir clair dans le jeu de Peter. L'agent du FBI n'était pas vraiment surpris.

-Au contraire, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Peter n'avait pas quitté Neal des yeux. Il était évident que le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se jouait devant lui.

-De quoi parle-t-il, Peter ?

-Il parle de la véritable raison pour laquelle j'ai essayé de t'éloigner.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu as été plutôt clair concernant les raisons de ton choix…

Peter passa une main sur son visage avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise devant lui. Neal commençait à s'inquiéter de voir son ami si désemparé.

-Peter…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je commence à craindre ce que tu es sur le point de me dire.

Neal s'était assis face à lui, ses yeux brillants de fatigue levés vers lui.

-Non, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi. En fait j'ai eu peur…peur qu'on devienne trop proches, peur de perdre mon objectivité…et de faire une erreur…

-Une erreur… ? Comment ça ?

Peter soupira, Neal ne lui facilitait pas la tâche et la présence, remuante de Mozzie n'aidait pas non plus. L'agent du FBI se tourna vers Mozzie.

-Pourriez-vous nous laisser seul un moment ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous faire confiance.

-Moz, s'il te plaît…

Le petit homme leva les mains en signe de reddition et sortit de la pièce. Une fois seul avec Neal, Peter ne se sentit pas plus détendu.

-Peter, tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter. Je me suis mis un peu en colère mais, je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne peux plus me faire confiance.

Peter reconnaissait bien son ami. Voyant Peter dans l'embarras il essayait de le rassurer en prenant la faute à son compte. Si Peter avait eu envie de profiter de la situation, il aurait sans doute pu lui faire admettre ses liens plus ou moins directs avec l'assassinat de Siegel.

Mais il n'en était plus là. Il voulait juste regagner, à son tour, la confiance de son ami et être, pour une fois, totalement honnête avec lui. Il rassembla son courage et se décida à parler.

-On a vécu des moments difficiles ces dernières années. J'ai parfois eu des doutes. J'ai souvent pensé que tu me cachais des choses et plus d'une fois j'ai vu juste. Mais j'ai aussi appris à te connaître. S'il y a une chose dont je suis persuadé c'est que, jamais, tu n'aurais volontairement été impliqué dans un meurtre.

Neal fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à argumenter mais le regard que lui lança Peter l'arrêta dans son élan.

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Si j'ai réagi si violemment c'est par peur. J'ai eu peur que tu aies fait une bêtise qui pourrait te renvoyer derrière les barreaux sans que je puisse t'aider.

Neal pouvait voir l'angoisse tendre les muscles du visage de son ami. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qui pouvait lui être si difficile à dire.

-Peter, je t'assure que je comprends. Je suis touché que tu t'inquiète pour moi mais…

-Non, je ne crois pas que tu comprennes. Si j'ai cherché à t'éloigner c'est que nous devenions trop proches. Mes sentiments…

Peter se prit la tête à deux mains. Il était incapable de continuer, il était incapable d'avouer la vérité sur ses sentiments.

-C'est trop dur…

Neal se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Peter, nous sommes amis. Certes notre relation est actuellement…dans le creux de la vague mais je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-Ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

Le rire de Neal surprit Peter.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

-Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour…L'agent Burke avoir peur de simples mots…

Peter se leva et s'approcha de son ami. Les yeux de Neal brillaient de malice quand il riait. Peter devait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait même si la réaction du jeune homme était imprévisible.

Il s'approcha encore et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Neal. Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement et le jeune homme recula d'un pas.

-Je suis désolé, Neal. Parfois, les mots ne suffisent pas.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Neal avait le souffle court. Le baiser de Peter l'avait surpris, choqué et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

-Je ne pouvais pas t'avouer mes sentiments alors j'ai essayé de trouver une solution…

-Et la seule solution que tu as trouvée c'est de me traiter de criminel et m'accuser d'un meurtre… ?

-Je suis désolé…

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Peter ? Je n'avais aucune idée…

La confusion était maintenant visible dans le regard et l'attitude du jeune homme. Il avait déjà eut une très longue journée et il n'était pas vraiment en état de voir clair dans les actes de Peter.

-Je ne te demande rien, Neal. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes pourquoi j'avais agi de la sorte. Je ne cherche pas d'excuse…

-Depuis quand… ?

-Comment ça, depuis quand ?

-Depuis quand as-tu ce genre de sentiments pour moi ?

Peter baissa les yeux. Il s'était attendu à une réaction plus violente et, d'une certaine manière, il était soulagé que son ami réagisse aussi calmement. Mais il était bien incapable de répondre à cette question. Ses sentiments amicaux tout d'abord puis fraternels avaient évolués vers quelque chose de plus profond au cours des derniers mois.

-C'est une question difficile…ou plutôt c'est la réponse qui est difficile. Je n'ai pas une date précise à te donner.

-Je ne demande rien de si précis mais je suis…

-Troublé… ? Choqué… ? En colère… ?

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Un peu de tout ça, sans doute. En partant du bureau cet après-midi, je pensais que tu étais prêt à me renvoyer derrière les barreaux, que tu n'avais plus aucune confiance en moi et maintenant…

Peter pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans la voix de Neal, son langage corporel avait changé aussi. Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, comme pour se protéger. Il avait reculé de quelques pas.

-Neal, ça ne va rien changer…ça ne doit rien changer…

-Facile à dire pour toi…

Peter s'avança. Il voulait rassurer son ami mais Neal fit encore deux pas en arrière. Il fut bloqué par le sofa placé derrière lui sinon, Peter était persuadé qu'il aurait fui à l'autre bout de la pièce. Neal n'était pas en colère, il avait peur.

-Neal, tout va bien. Je t'assure que ça ne change rien. Je ne te demande rien en retour. Je voulais juste que tu saches…

Ses paroles ne semblèrent pas calmer l'angoisse du jeune homme. Peter décida de lui donner un peu d'espace. Il avait lui aussi besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Il attendit de longues minutes, seul sur la terrasse.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit Neal derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas et laissa à Neal l'initiative de relancer la discussion. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps.

-Quand tu étais en prison, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, te sortir de là, à n'importe quel prix. Je savais trop bien ce que tu étais en train de vivre.

Peter sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant l'émotion dans la voix de Neal.

-Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à retrouver mon père et, même si je lui mettais la main dessus, il refuserait de témoigner.

Peter avait demandé la vérité mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir en entendre plus. Si la voix de l'enregistrement n'était pas celle de Sam, alors ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Neal avait falsifier l'enregistrement.

-J'ai donné au juge ce dont il avait besoin pour te libérer. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un appel quelques jours plus tard.

Cette fois, Peter se retourna et lui lança un regard inquiet.

-Qui ?

-Hagen…Il m'avait proposé son aide pour te sortir de prison…J'ai refusé mais peu après ta libération il m'a appelé pour m'informer qu'il était « intervenu » auprès du juge en ta faveur. Depuis ce jour-là, il me demande des petits « services »…

-Ça s'appelle du chantage, Neal…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

-Que t'a-t-il demandé ?

-Je préfèrerais ne pas trop en dire pour le moment. En tout cas, il a des preuves de mon implication dans certaines affaires et il menace de tout révéler si je ne lui obéis pas.

-Alors tu fais ce qu'il demande sans réfléchir… ?

-Tu ne comprends pas…Je me fous de retourner en prison ou de ce qu'Hagen pourrait bien me faire…

La voix de Neal se brisa et Peter ne put résister plus longtemps. Il s'avança pour prendre Neal dans ses bras. Il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée dans son geste, il voulait juste réconforter un ami. Neal posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Peter.

L'agent du FBI ne savait pas quoi faire des informations livrées par Neal mais il comprenait mieux son attitude et il commençait à entrevoir ce qui avait pu arriver à David Siegel. Hagen allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Siegel et à Neal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

Après seulement quelques secondes, Neal se reprit et s'éloigna de Peter. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser croire que tout était redevenu normal entre eux. Il avait besoin de garder un peu de distance après les révélations de Peter sur ses réels sentiments.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec Hagen ? Continuer à faire ses quatre volontés jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses prendre ?

-A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt essayer de mettre la main sur les preuves qu'il a et le livrer pieds et poings liés au FBI…

-Bonne idée et comment procède-t-on ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, Peter. Il est hors de question que le FBI soit impliqué là-dedans.

Peter recula de quelques pas, posa les mains sur ses hanches, dans cette position caractéristique qu'il prenait quand il était contrarié. Mais Neal ne flancha pas. Il ne voulait pas que Peter intervienne. Il ne voulait qu'il prenne le risque de le voir finir comme Siegel mais il avait aussi besoin d'avoir les coudées franches pour agir comme bon lui semble sans l'entrave du regard de Peter et sans l'obstacle des lois.

-Après ce que tu viens de me dire, tu penses vraiment que je vais rester là à attendre ?

-Il le faudra bien.

Peter savait son ami capable de lui tenir tête mais il l'avait rarement vu aussi catégorique et déterminé. Il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui ce soir et décida de reprendre cette conversation le lendemain…et sur son terrain.

-On en reparlera. Pour le moment, tu as besoin de te reposer. On se voit demain matin au bureau.

Sur ces mots, Peter tourna les talons. Sur le palier, il croisa Mozzie qui le posa sur lui un regard plein de questions.

-Vous devriez l'aider à s'allonger et rester avec lui cette nuit…juste au cas où…On parlera d'Hagen plus tard.

Mozzie était sur le point de répondre mais il vit que Peter n'était, lui non plus, pas en état de discuter pour le moment.

Neal était déjà allongé quand il entra dans l'appartement. Il s'installa pour la nuit sur le canapé, un bon livre et un verre de vin en mains. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup mais il devait bien ça à son ami.

Le lendemain matin, c'est Neal qui trouva Mozzie endormi sur le canapé. Il remonta doucement la couverture sur ses épaules et se prépara en silence. Quand il quitta l'appartement, Mozzie n'avait pas bougé. Neal sourit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Une nouvelle journée l'attendait au bureau, une nouvelle journée de regards suspicieux, de sous-entendus à peine voilés, de coups d'épaules dans des couloirs pourtant bien assez larges pour deux.

En arrivant, il alla directement s'asseoir à son bureau et se plongea dans les dossiers sans lever le nez. Peter l'appela quelques minutes après son arrivée. En entrant dans la salle de réunion attenante au bureau de Peter, Neal fut surpris d'y trouver Jones.

-Nous avons visionné les vidéos de surveillance des couloirs et du hall d'entrée de la journée d'hier…

Neal ne comprenait pas vraiment où Peter voulait en venir. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, essayant de se rappeler s'il avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible la veille. Jones l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

-On aurait besoin que tu regardes si tu reconnais l'homme qui t'a agressé.

-A quoi ça va servir ?

Neal était agacé que Peter ait parlé de son agression à Jones.

-Neal, je te l'ai dit hier. Je ne laisserais pas passer ça. S'il s'agit d'un agent du service, il faut qu'on le retrouve et qu'il soit sanctionné…

-Comme ça, après avoir été suspecté de meurtre, je deviendrais la balance de service…

Jones ne dit rien, il se contenta de faire défiler sur l'écran fixé au mur. Les visages se succédaient mais Neal repéra vite son agresseur. Cependant il décida de rester muet.

-Jones, reviens en arrière.

Peter ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il ne regardait pas l'écran, il n'en avait pas besoin. Les réactions de son ami lui suffirent. Jones s'exécuta.

-Stop.

Cette fois, Peter se tourna vers l'écran.

-C'est lui ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Neal se rendit compte qu'il avait les poings crispés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il hocha la tête sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

-Jones, tu le connais.

-Non, mais c'est peut-être un nouveau ou il travaille peut-être dans un autre service.

-Fais quelques recherches, discrètement.

Jones quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Neal se leva pour faire de même.

-Neal, une minute…

Le jeune homme se retourna, presque au garde-à-vous. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre en présence de Peter et ce sentiment de malaise le perturbait.

-Assis-toi, s'il te plaît.

-J'aimerais retourner travailler.

-S'il te plaît.

Il savait qu'il était inutile de résister et il s'assit face à Peter.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier.

-Pas moi…

-Neal…Je comprends que tu puisses être surpris mais je t'assures que ça ne change rien.

-Parle pour toi.

-Si tu pouvais être un peu plus clair, s'il te plaît.

Neal prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. Il ne voulait pas laisser parler sa colère et sa déception mais il devait maintenir Peter à distance.

-Tu souffles le chaud et le froid depuis des semaines. Un moment tu sembles prêt à me faire confiance et le suivant tu me balances à un autre agent comme on se débarrasse d'un paquet gênant.

-Je t'ai expliqué…

-Laisse-moi finir. Tu m'accuses ouvertement de tremper dans le meurtre de l'agent Siegel et le soir même, tu me fais une déclaration plus que troublante. Comment suis-je censé réagir ? Que vas-tu faire ensuite : me jeter en prison ou m'inviter à dîner ?

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans les propos de Neal mais Peter pouvait y lire la confusion et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur.

-J'ai essayé, Peter. J'ai vraiment essayé de aire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que tu sois fier de moi, pour qu'on soit amis ou du moins pour que tu t'aperçoives que j'avais changé. Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ça ne sera jamais suffisant. Il t'en faudra toujours plus. Il faudrait que je trouve un moment de remonter le temps et d'effacer mon passé. Mais tu ne comprends pas que ce passé fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas renier ça.

Peter resta muet de longues secondes. Neal avait parlé à cœur ouvert, probablement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il ne savait comment répondre alors il usa de la même stratégie qu'à son habitude : il reprit ses habits d'agent du FBI.

-Je comprends. Mais ça ne change rien concernant l'affaire Hagen. Il n'y aura que Jones et moi au courant mais je veux que tu me préviennes dès qu'il te contacte.

Neal se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas bondir mais affronter Peter ne serait pas la bonne solution. Autant lui laisser croire qu'il marchait avec lui et continuer de son côté avec son propre plan. Le seul problème serait de se déplacer sans que Peter ne puisse le localiser.

-Ce sera tout, Agent Burke ?

-Pour le moment.

Le ton était tendu et ce n'est pas le froid dans la pièce qui fit frissonner Neal quand il se leva. Quelque chose entre eux était brisé et ils savaient tous les deux qu'il serait très difficile de recréer un lien.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses pensées moroses. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il sut, avant même de regarder le message qu'il s'agissait de Hagen.

_Gros coups en vue. Besoin de tes services. Le parc, endroit habituel. 13heures._

Il ne lui facilitait pas la vie. Peter était sur son dos et s'absenter n'allait pas être simple. Surtout pour une petite ballade dans le parc.

Peter sortit pour déjeuner vers midi et demi, laissant un moment de liberté à Neal. Il resta quelques minutes de plus à son bureau avant de descendre à son tour. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Hagen, assis sur un banc, dans le parc.

-Belle journée pour une promenade !

La voix de cet homme avait le don de l'irriter. Il ne supportait son arrogance.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour les bavardages.

-On est de mauvaise humeur.

-L'Agent Burke est sur mon dos après l'assassinat de l'Agent Siegel…

-J'ai entendu parler de cette tragique histoire…Un vol qui aurait mal tourné…

-Ne joue pas les idiots avec moi. On sait très bien tous les ce qui s'est passé et tu paieras pour ça…d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hagen se leva, faisant face à Neal.

-Tu me menaces, Neal ? N'oublie pas que je peux te renvoyer derrière les barreaux et tu emmèneras ton cher Agent Burke avec toi.

Neal décida de ne pas poursuivre sur cette voix. Il savait que le temps de la vengeance sonnerait bientôt.

-C'est quoi ce gros coup ?

-Une banque…ou plutôt, la réserve très secrète d'une banque. Ils entreposent des bijoux, œuvres d'arts et autres objets précieux de clients pas vraiment respectables…

-Et tu as trouvé la localisation de cette réserve ?

-Exact ! Je veux que tu rencontres le gars avec qui tu vas travailler. Ce soir, 20 heures à cette adresse.

Neal ne fit pas un geste pour prendre le papier qu'Hagen lui tendait.

-Je ne travaille pas avec des gens que je ne connais pas.

-Sauf que dans cette affaire ce n'est pas toi qui décides. C'est un travail pour deux hommes et je veux que tu bosses avec lui.

Neal finit pas saisir le petit carré de papier. Au moins il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher bien loin une excuse crédible pour se rendre dans un bar à vin. Il lut le nom écrit à la main en dessous de l'adresse : Daniel Sylard. Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien.

-Comment je le reconnais ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le reconnaitra. En fait, il te ressemble beaucoup…un peu plus grand peut-être…

Sur ces mots, Hagen s'éloigna en riant. Neal n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il devait jouer à un jeu risqué pour que Peter ne se rende compte de rien et maintenant il allait devoir travailler avec un inconnu.

Il sentait qu'Hagen préparait quelque chose. Il avait été trop évasif sur cette banque, cette réserve renfermant un soi-disant trésor. Et pourquoi lui mettre ce Daniel dans les pattes…et la manière dont il l'avait présenté…Non, vraiment, cette affaire ne lui plaisait pas.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Un nouveau personnage...La jalousie destructrice de Peter et le plan mystérieux d'Hagen.**_

* * *

Chapitre 7.

Neal ne cessa de ruminer ses idées sombres le reste de la journée. Il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation sans y laisser des plumes et peut-être même plus. Il avait appelé Mozzie pour qu'il essaie de se renseigner sur ce Daniel Sylard et il attendait son coup de fil.

-Des nouvelles d'Hagen ?

Il n'avait pas entendu Peter arrivé et quand il leva les yeux, il vit son partenaire, debout devant son bureau, visiblement tendu.

-Non, aucune.

Ces mots firent mal à Neal. Au fil des années, il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais mentir ouvertement à Peter mais, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le choix. Il fut soulagé que Peter ne détecte rien de suspect dans sa déclaration.

-Jones a fait son enquête. Le type qui t'a agressé ne fait pas partie de la maison. On essaie de trouver son identité.

-Ok. Très bien.

Neal n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer mais, d'une certaine manière, il était rassuré que cet homme ne soit pas un agent du FBI.

-Est-il possible que ce soit un coup d'Hagen ?

-Peut-être, avec lui, tout est envisageable mais je ne vois pas bien dans quel but il aurait fait ça.

Peter poussa un profond soupir. Neal pouvait parfois être naïf quand il s'agissait de sa propre sécurité.

-Hagen ne veut pas seulement t'utiliser pour quelques braquages. Cet homme veut se venger, il cherche à te détruire de n'importe quelle manière.

-Et tu penses que je n'ai pas encore compris ça ?

-Je voulais juste souligner qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois prudent.

Neal ne répondit pas. Prudent…Comment pourrait-il jouer la prudence alors que la carrière et la vie de Peter étaient en jeu, sans parler de la sienne. Peter repartit vers son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard son téléphone sonna.

-Mozzie, du nouveau ?

-Pas grand chose. Apparemment, il s'agit d'un étudiant aux beaux arts. Un jeune homme intelligent qui a la particularité d'être un as de l'informatique : aucun cryptage ne lui résiste. Pas étonnant qu'Hagen s'intéresse à lui.

-La question est de savoir quel intérêt Sylard a à travailler avec Hagen.

-D'après mes sources, Sylard est dans la galère. Il vit plus ou moins dans sa voiture. Pas de famille connue. Je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir plus.

-Merci, Moz. J'en saurais certainement plus ce soir.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il sentit le regard de Peter posé sur lui. Il allait être très difficile de tromper sa vigilance. L'heure de quitter le bureau arriva bien trop vite au goût de Neal. Il appréhendait sa rencontre avec son nouveau partenaire et il avait du mal à comprendre d'où venait ce sentiment. Le rire d'Hagen résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur lorsque Peter le rattrapa.

-Des plans pour la soirée ?

-Oui.

Il savait que sa réaction était puérile mais il avait envie que Peter fasse l'effort de poser la question s'il voulait plus de renseignement. C'était aussi, pour lui, une manière de lui rappeler qu'il avait aussi droit à une vie privée. Vu les circonstances, Peter ne pouvait pas ne pas poser la question qui suivie.

-On peut savoir lesquels ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami pour boire un verre.

-Un ami ?

La question n'était pas innocente et Neal ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou irrité d'entendre un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix de Peter.

-Il n'y a rien de louche là dessous, Peter. J'ai quand même droit de boire un verre avec un ami pour me détendre après le travail.

-Du moment que tu restes dans le périmètre autorisé…

Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il était pris en défaut, Peter ressortait son discours sur les obligations, les devoirs et les interdictions que Neal devaient respecter.

-Evidemment, Agent Burke. Comment pourrais-je oublier ce détail ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au rendez-de-chaussée et Neal se précipita vers la sortie. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait la poitrine. Il ne supportait plus l'attitude de Peter. Comment cet homme pouvait-il lui déclarer avoir des sentiments pour lui et le traiter de la sorte. Il le rabaissait et l'humiliait à chaque occasion. Au départ, Neal y avait vu de la maladresse mais, aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Après son aveu de la veille, Peter avait sans doute espéré une autre réaction de sa part. Après tout, il avait été son ami, son partenaire, l'homme qui avait entre ses mains sa liberté, son avenir. Mais le jeune homme ne voyait pas leur relation sous cet angle. Il avait déjà du mal à se rappeler du temps où ils avaient été amis et où Peter avait fait semblant d'avoir confiance en lui.

Il décida de marcher jusqu'au bar. Lorsqu'il arriva, il prit une minute pour observer avant de pénétrer dans la salle. Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure. De petites alcôves assuraient une intimité aux consommateurs. Il repéra un homme, visiblement pas très à l'aise qui pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. Neal entra et s'avança vers la table du fond où le jeune homme avait pris place. La position était stratégique : face à la sortie, éloigné des autres tables, parfait pour un échange discret.

-Daniel ?

Le jeune homme leva vers lui un regard bleu azur et Neal se remémora les paroles d'Hagen. En effet, Daniel lui ressemblait un peu.

-Monsieur Caffrey ?

-Neal.

Daniel hocha la tête et serra la main que Neal lui tendait.

Un silence tendu s'installa et après quelques secondes, Neal réalisa que le jeune homme face à lui, participait sans doute pour la première fois à ce genre d'opération. Il devait avoir 25 ans mais ses traits trahissaient les épreuves que la vie lui avait réservées. La serveuse interrompit leurs pensées. Après avoir commandé un verre de vin rouge, Neal se retourna vers son partenaire. Il décida de jouer cartes sur table.

-Il y a une chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre ? Comment un étudiant doué se retrouve à travailler pour un escroc comme Hagen ?

-Vous avez enquêté sur moi ?

-J'aime bien savoir avec qui je travaille.

Daniel baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café et sembla hésiter un instant entre inventer une jolie histoire et dire la vérité.

-En fait, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé. Je suis dans une période un peu difficile.

Apparemment, il avait choisi la vérité et Neal en fut soulagé.

-Ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

-Ça a tendance à m'arriver souvent.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Daniel et Neal se demanda ce que cachait cette soudaine mélancolie.

-Hagen a débarqué un jour alors que je dessinais dans le parc. Il a engagé la conversation et de fil en aiguille, il a fini par me dire qu'il pourrait m'aider si je lui rendais quelques menus services.

Neal connaissait déjà la suite. Daniel avait accepté et s'était retrouvé piégé, tout comme lui.

-C'était simple au départ mais il est devenu de plus en plus exigeant. J'ai fini par lui dire que je préférais ma vie de bohême plutôt que de terminer derrière les barreaux. Je suis très naïf, j'ai cru qu'il allait juste me laisser partir mais il s'est contenté de rire et de me montrer des vidéos où on me voyait dans des positions compromettantes.

-Je vois. C'est sa méthode. Que t'avait-il promis pour t'appâter ?

Daniel n'évita pas son regard, cette fois et Neal eut l'impression que ses propres émotions se reflétaient dans les yeux de cet inconnu.

-C'est personnel.

-Si on doit travailler ensemble, je veux être sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance.

-Et pour ça, tu as besoin de tout savoir ?

-Oui, surtout quand ça concerne Hagen.

S'il voulait que le jeune homme lui fasse confiance, il devait, à son tour, s'ouvrir un peu à lui.

-Hagen m'a piégé aussi. J'ai été libéré de prison i ans à condition que je travaille comme consultant pour le FBI. L'agent chargé de ma surveillance s'est retrouvé impliqué par ma faute dans une sale affaire. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour le sortir de là. Mais j'ai donné à Hagen une voie royale pour me piéger. Aujourd'hui, il détient des preuves qui pourraient me renvoyer pour longtemps derrière les barreaux.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Daniel poursuivit son récit.

-Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. J'ai grandi dans différentes familles d'accueil. J'ai essayé de retrouver mes origines mais je me suis vite heurté à un mur. Hagen m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider à obtenir les renseignements que je cherchais.

Neal ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Il avait envisagé des raisons beaucoup plus terre à terre.

-Est-ce que tu as obtenu des réponses ?

-Non. Mais je pense qu'il en sait beaucoup sur moi. J'ai parfois ce sentiment qu'il poursuit un plan que je n'arrive pas à deviner. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette sensation de ne pas être maître de la situation.

-Je vois tout à fait de quoi tu parles.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler du système de sécurité de la banque pour en arriver à la conclusion que, même à deux, la mission n'était pas loin d'être impossible. Neal avait, lui aussi le sentiment que cette banque n'était pas le réel objectif d'Hagen. La discussion s'orienta vite vers le sujet de prédilection des deux hommes : l'art. Ils se trouvèrent de nombreux points communs et goûts similaires en matière de courants de peinture.

L'atmosphère agréable de cette soirée se dégrada lorsque Neal vit Peter entrer dans le bar. Il serra les dents et se pencha vers Daniel.

-L'homme qui vient d'entrer est l'agent Peter Burke. Il est au courant pour Hagen mais il ne sait rien de cette opération, ni de notre collaboration.

-Je vois. Nous sommes juste deux amis prenant un verre…

A nouveau Neal fut surpris par la vivacité d'esprit et l'intelligence de Daniel. Il espérait qu'il serait suffisamment convaincant pour tromper Peter.

-Bonsoir Neal.

-Peter. Quelle surprise !

Peter prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de Neal.

-Tu ne fais pas les présentations ?

Neal n'aimait pas l'agressivité qu'il percevait dans l'attitude et dans la voix de Peter. L'agent du FBI n'était pas uniquement venu pour vérifier que Neal ne faisait pas de bêtise. Il ressemblait plus à un homme essayant de défendre son territoire.

-Peter je te présente Daniel… Daniel, l'agent Peter Burke.

-Enchanté.

Peter ne saisit pas la main que le jeune homme lui tendait et se tourna vers Neal.

-C'est bizarre, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton ami…

-Mon contrat avec le FBI n'incluait pas que je devais renoncer à avoir une vie privée.

-Bien sûr…Mais on sait tous les deux de quel milieu viennent la plupart de tes amis…

Peter regarda Daniel, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Neal sentait la colère et le dégoût monter dans sa gorge. Comment Peter osait-il venir ici et lancer des menaces, à peine voilées envers un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ?

-Comment vous êtes-vous connus ?

Daniel ne flancha pas et soutint le regard de Peter. Pour qu'un mensonge passe bien, il faut toujours y glisser une part de vérité et Daniel semblait connaître cet adage.

-Par hasard. Je m'étais installé dans le parc pour dessiner et Neal s'est assis sur le même banc. La conversation s'est engagée et nous avons sympathisé.

-Aussi simplement que ça… ?

Neal ne put se retenir d'intervenir.

-Peter, je n'aime vraiment tes insinuations. Daniel est étudiant aux beaux arts et nous avons des goûts similaires en peinture. Il n'y a rien de suspicieux là-dedans.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne.

Sans ajouter un mot, Peter se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Neal se tourna vers Daniel avant se saisir sa veste.

-Je suis désolé, Daniel. Peter a tendance à penser que tout ce que je fais fait partie d'un plan machiavélique.

Daniel sourit.

-Il n'a pas vraiment tort, cette fois.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour te parler de cette façon. Il vaut mieux que je le rattrape.

-Demain, même heure ?

Neal sortit son portefeuille pour régler sa consommation. Il en sortit une petite carte où il nota son adresse.

-Même heure…

Neal sortit et chercha Peter des yeux. Ne le voyant pas, il décida de prendre à droite. Il marcha quelques mètres et il était prêt à renoncer et rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il fut poussé dans une contre allée perpendiculaire à la route.

Il n'y avait pas d'éclairage dans la ruelle mais Neal comprit qu'il s'agissait de Peter. L'homme le pressa contre le mur, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Neal réalisa que son ami avait bu. Il n'était pas ivre mais l'alcool semblait avoir altéré son jugement.

-Peter, tu me fais mal.

-A quoi tu joues, Neal ?

-Peter…Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je t'avoue mes sentiments et le lendemain je te retrouve avec ce gamin…

Neal était trop stupéfait pour pouvoir répondre. Alors, c'était comme ça que Peter envisageait leur relation. Il était son supérieur, donc il lui devait obéissance et soumission.

-Peter, ne fais pas ça.

La pression du corps de Peter contre le sien augmenta. Son ami ne semblait pas l'entendre et il l'embrassa avec force. Neal commença à paniquer, il était au bord des larmes. Jamais il n'aurait cru vivre ce moment.

-Peter, s'il te plaît.

Les sanglots dans sa voix semblèrent ramener Peter à la réalité car il relâcha un peu son étreinte.

-Tu ne comprends rien, Neal.

-Alors, explique-moi.

Neal doutait que, dans son état, Peter soit capable de lui donner une explication cohérente mais il essayait surtout de gagner du temps. La réponse de Peter fut un nouveau baiser dépourvu de tendresse.

Cette fois les larmes coulèrent des yeux du jeune homme. Il avait peut-être blessé Peter en repoussant ses avances mais il ne méritait pas d'être traité comme un objet. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme la propriété exclusive de Peter Burke.

Au grand soulagement de Neal, Peter s'éloigna. Neal se laissa glisser le long du mur, repliant ses genoux contre son torse.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis désolé, Neal…Je ne voulais pas…

Neal entendit à peine ces mots. Son corps était secoué de sanglots et quand Peter s'éloigna, il resta de longues minutes, assis dans la ruelle.

Hagen l'avait pris au piège mais il pouvait gérer ce genre de rapports de domination mais ce que Peter lui faisait subir était bien pire. Il usait de son pouvoir et de son influence sur sa vie pour essayer d'obtenir quelque chose que Neal n'était pas prêt à lui donner.

Il finit par marcher jusqu'à son appartement et s'allongea encore habillé sur son lit. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil et quand le soleil se leva, il réalisa qu'il lui serait impossible d'aller travailler aujourd'hui. Il était incapable de se retrouver face à Peter. Il n'aurait pas la force de faire semblant.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Où on comprend (un peu) mieux l'attitude de Peter...**_

* * *

Chapitre 8.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Neal se décida à se lever pour prendre une douche. Il avait téléphoné à Jones pour lui dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler aujourd'hui. Il avait bien senti que son collègue, au bout du fil, s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire mais Neal fut soulagé quand il se contenta de dire qu'il en informerait Peter.

Neal laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de ses épaules. Les marques des coups reçus étaient encore visibles, elles avaient pris une teinte violacée. Il lui fut difficile d'éteindre le jet brûlant mais son estomac s'obstinait à lui rappeler qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, il eut du mal à réprimer un cri de surprise en voyant Peter assis dans son salon, un tasse de café à la main.

-Tu n'as pas l'air si malade. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Neal était incapable de répondre, il recula d'un pas lorsque Peter se leva et s'avança vers lui.

-N'approche pas Peter, s'il te plaît.

Peter s'arrêta, il pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de Neal. Quelque part dans son esprit, ce regard effrayé faisait écho à un souvenir qui lui échappait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je vais revenir travailler mais laisse-moi seul.

Peter fit à nouveau un pas en avant et Neal fit le même mouvement en sens inverse. Cette fois Peter était perdu. Il ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de son ami. Même s'il avait bien compris que Neal était mal à l'aise après ses aveux mais de là à partir en courant à son approche…

-Neal, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-S'il te plaît, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas te rappeler.

-Me rappeler quoi ?

-Hier soir…Daniel…

Daniel, ce nom rappelait quelque chose à Peter. Il avait la sensation d'avoir manqué un épisode dans la soirée d'hier et, visiblement, ce dont il ne se souvenait pas avait fortement affecté Neal.

Peter reprit sa place sur la chaise, essayant de fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne se rappelait absolument pas comment il était rentré chez lui la veille. Il s'était réveillé ce matin avec un mal de crâne qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il était parti au bureau à l'heure habituelle. Elisabeth avait travaillé tard la veille et elle était encore couchée quand il avait quitté la maison.

Neal commença à se détendre un peu en voyant Peter aussi perturbé. Peut-être s'était-il trompé. Non, c'était bien Peter qui l'avait agressé, qui s'était montré impoli avec Daniel. Comment était-il possible qu'il ne se souvienne pas ? Il connaissait bien l'home assis devant lui et il pouvait dire que son partenaire ne feignait pas. Il finit par se rapprocher et prendre à son tour une chaise.

-On a quitté le bureau ensemble. Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

-Après notre conversation, j'avais besoin de me détendre un peu. Elisabeth devait travailler tard, alors je me suis dit qu'un petit verre ne me ferait pas de mal. Je me suis arrêté chez Ginty's…Après, c'est un peu flou…

Neal prit une profonde inspiration. Même s'il voulait aider son ami, il n'était pas certain qu'il soit bon de lui remettre en mémoire les événements de la veille.

-Tu avais visiblement trop bu…Mais pas au point de ne pas te souvenir.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Neal ?

-Tu as débarqué alors que je prenais un verre avec Daniel et tu as été plutôt agressif avec lui. Tu avais l'air très en colère quand tu es sorti alors je t'ai suivi.

Peter l'écoutait attentivement, craignant d'entendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour terrifier Neal à ce point.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

-Je ne t'ai pas vu dehors alors j'ai commencé à marcher dans la direction de chez toi. Tu devais m'attendre un peu plus loin. Tu m'as attiré dans l'allée…

Neal avait du mal à continuer, les souvenirs étaient encore vifs dans sa mémoire et il pouvait presque sentir la pression du corps de Peter contre le sien. Sa respiration se fit plus bruyante en repensant au sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait envahi à ce moment-là.

-Neal, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu n'étais plus toi-même. J'ai senti une odeur d'alcool mais tu ne semblais pas vraiment ivre.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

-Peter…L'important, c'est de savoir ce qui t'est arrivé. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est approché ou t'as parlé pendant que tu étais au bar ?

Peter n'était pas dupe de la tentative de diversion mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir ce qu'il avait fait. La peur dans les yeux de son ami suffisait à l'inquiéter.

-Aucune idée. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux alentours.

-N'importe qui aurait pu mettre quelque chose dans ton verre.

-Tu penses qu'on aurait pu me droguer ?

Neal posa sur son ami un regard teinté de peur mais aussi d'espoir. Le récit de Peter l'avait un peu rassuré. Il n'était pas encore prêt à se rapprocher de son partenaire mais il était soulagé de penser que Peter n'était pas dans son état normal la nuit dernière.

-C'est possible. Tu agissais bizarrement. Même quand tu es entré dans le bar, j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait. Mais après les événements des derniers jours, je n'étais pas surpris que tu m'aies suivi.

Peter baissa les yeux un instant et quand son regarda se posa à nouveau sur Neal, le jeune homme put y lire une inquiétude qu'il avait rarement vu…à part quand la sécurité d'Elisabeth était en question.

-Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal ?

-Peter, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal…

-Neal, tu oses à peine me regarder. Quand tu es sorti de la salle de bains, c'est tout juste si tu n'es pas parti en courant en me voyant.

Neal ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé pour ne pas culpabiliser Peter encore plus mais aussi parce que, penser à ce moment, lui était particulièrement pénible. Aussi décida-t-il d'ignorer la question de Peter.

-Tu devrais retourner au bureau et aller voir le médecin pour faire des analyses. Il serait plus prudent de savoir si tu as été drogué et si c'est le cas, savoir quel type de drogue a été utilisé.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

Neal se leva en partie pour inciter Peter à retourner au bureau mais aussi parce qu'il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

-Très bien. Pars devant, je me prépare et je te rejoins au bureau.

Peter se leva à son tour et Neal ne put s'éloigner assez vite pour éviter le contact. Peter lui prit le bras et sentit immédiatement la tension dans les membres de son ami.

-Neal, je suis désolé…Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ce n'est pas une excuse.

Il était rare d'entendre l'agent Peter Burke s'excuser aussi ouvertement mais pour Neal, les mots ne suffiraient pas. Il essayait de contrôler sa respiration mais il pouvait sentir l'angoisse l'envahir. L'attitude de Peter n'était pas agressive ni menaçante mais sa main sur son bras était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

-S'il te plaît, Peter…

L'agent du FBI relâcha précipitamment son étreinte, comprenant soudain la raison de l'angoisse de son ami. Une fois libre, Neal s'éloigna, tenant ses bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine en guise de protection.

-Tu devrais y aller. On se retrouve là-bas.

Peter hésita encore de longues secondes. Il aurait voulu rassurer son ami, le prendre dans ses bras et effacer définitivement cette peur dans ses yeux. Mais il n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Ce n'est qu'en découvrant ce qui s'était vraiment passé qu'il réussirait à convaincre Neal qu'il n'était pas une menace.

Il tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot et Neal ne commença à se détendre que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son appartement se refermer. Il dut rassembler tout son courage pour se préparer et marcher vers les bureaux du FBI. En entrant dans la grande salle commune, il croisa Jones qui l'observa attentivement avant de s'avancer vers lui.

-Ça a l'air d'aller mieux…La visite de Peter t'a fait du bien.

L'ironie dans le ton de l'agent ne lui échappa pas mais il décida de ne pas commenter. Après tout, tout le monde au bureau pensait qu'il était un tire-au-flanc qui essayait en permanence d'échapper au travail. Jones pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait. Il s'assit à son bureau, attendant le retour de Peter.

L'heure du déjeuner passa et Neal se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours rien mangé. L'appétit l'avait abandonné après la visite de Peter et il décida d'avancer dans la lecture de ses dossiers pour rattraper le temps perdu durant la matinée.

Peter remonta du laboratoire et passa devant le bureau de Neal sans dire un mot. Le jeune homme en fut un peu surpris qu'il ne s'arrête pas pour l'informer des résultats. Il repris donc sa lecture.

Il dut attendre plus d'une heure avant que Peter ne se décide à l'appeler. Neal se leva lentement de sa chaise, essayant de combattre la nausée qui l'envahit. Le manque de sommeil, de nourriture et une trop grande quantité de café commençaient à avoir raison de sa résistance physique.

Une fois dans le bureau de Peter, celui-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Neal était heureux qu'un bureau les sépare. Il espérait que cette sensation de malaise en présence de Peter disparaîtrait rapidement. L'homme assis face à lui semblait soucieux.

-Qu'ont donné les analyses ?

-On a bien versé quelque chose dans mon verre. D'après le labo, il s'agit d'une drogue de synthèse qui accentue les effets de l'alcool et peut avoir d'autres effets secondaires qui varient selon les personnes.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des risques à long terme ?

-Non, la drogue devrait s'éliminer naturellement. Il n'en reste d'ailleurs que des traces.

Peter appuya les coudes sur la table et planta son regard dans celui de Neal.

-Je pense qu'on a dépassé le stade des petites cachotteries, Neal. Cette fois, je pense qu'Hagen a passé la vitesse supérieure.

-Tu penses qu'il est derrière tout ça ?

-Ce n'est pas un hasard : ton agression dans les locaux du FBI, la drogue dans mon verre…Qui d'autre aurait intérêt à nous nuire de la sorte ?

Neal essaya de trouver un contre argument mais il savait bien que Peter avait raison. Cet homme avait décidé de les détruire et il était prêt à toutes les extrémités pour y parvenir. Neal commençait à douter que le « gros coup » de la banque existe vraiment. Il lui avait plutôt servi de prétexte pour faire entrer Daniel dans la danse. Mais pour quelle raison ?

-Peut-être…

-Il n'y a pas de peut-être, Neal et tu en es tout aussi conscient que moi. Maintenant, je veux que tu me dises exactement ce qui s'est passé et quel est le rôle de Daniel dans tout ça.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Peter.

-Neal, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que j'ai fait. J'ai essayé de me rappeler mais le médecin pense que ces souvenirs sont, tout simplement, perdus.

Neal savait que son ami n'abandonnerait pas et, après son récit, Peter aurait peut-être oublié la seconde partie de sa question. Il n'avait toujours pas l'intention de lui parler de la nouvelle mission qu'Hagen lui avait confiée, ni du rôle que Daniel était censé y jouer.

-Quand tu m'as attiré dans cette allée, tu m'as plaqué contre le mur. Tu voulais savoir qui était vraiment Daniel. Disons que tu m'as fait comprendre que tu ne voyais pas d'un bon œil que je passe du temps avec lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Je pense que tu as cru que Daniel et moi étions plus que des amis et tu semblais en éprouver une certaine jalousie.

Les mots de Neal étaient choisis mais ils étaient bien loin de refléter la réalité. Peter avait fait plus qu'exprimer une simple jalousie, il avait essayé de revendiquer ce qu'il considérait comme son dû.

-Est-ce que j'ai…enfin est-ce que… ?

-Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Peter se leva vivement et les poings de Neal serrèrent violemment les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

-Rien de grave… ? Je t'ai agressé, je t'ai forcé à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas. Et je pense que tu ne me dis pas tout. C'est grave, Neal.

-Peter, tu as été drogué et malgré ça, tu as su garder suffisamment de contrôle pour me laisser partir quand je te l'ai demandé.

Peter se rassit lourdement et regarda Neal. Le jeune homme avait du mal à reconnaître l'homme face à lui. Peter avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Est-ce que tu arriveras à me pardonner ? Est-ce que tu penses que tu réussiras à ne plus me regarder avec cette angoisse dans les yeux ?

Neal était un peu pris au dépourvu par la tournure de la discussion. Il s'était attendu à ce que Peter trouve une échappatoire ou qu'il essaie de minimiser les faits. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il devait être honnête avec son ami s'il voulait que leur relation finisse un jour par retrouver une certaine stabilité.

-Je ne sais pas Peter. Pour le moment, j'en suis incapable mais avec un peu de temps que je suis sûr que les choses rentreront dans l'ordre.

-Je l'espère, Neal. Sincèrement.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Les choses se gâtent pour Neal, Peter et Daniel.**_

* * *

Chapitre 9.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Neal essaya de se concentrer sur le classement de ses dossiers mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher se sursauter à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait de son bureau. Il avait tenté d'avaler un sandwich mais il n'avait pu en prendre qu'une ou deux bouchées avant de sentir la nausée revenir au creux de son estomac.

Peter le laissa tranquille cet après-midi là et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Aux alentours de 18 heures, il décida finalement que la journée avait été assez longue et il se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, attendant que la sensation de malaise disparaisse. Il fallait vraiment qu'il essaie de manger quelque chose et il se promit de s'arrêter en route pour acheter un gâteau pour accompagner son vingtième café de la journée.

D'un pas mal assuré, il prit la direction de son appartement, ses pensées tournées vers sa deuxième rencontre avec Daniel prévue pour le soir même. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce jeune homme. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment à sa place dans cette affaire.

Il semblait avoir peu confiance en lui et Neal se demandait pourquoi Hagen avait fait appel à lui. Si l'histoire de Daniel était vraie, la rencontre dans le parc n'était certainement pas fortuite. Pourquoi Hagen l'avait abordé ? Quel était son plan ?

Neal était enclin à lui faire confiance. Il n'avait senti aucune duplicité dans l'attitude de Daniel et il n'avait aucune affection pour Hagen.

Ses réflexions l'avaient entraîné jusqu'en bas de chez lui sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Il monta lentement les marches menant à son appartement. Une fois entré, il se servit un verre de vin et alla s'installer dans son canapé. Son repas attendrait bien encore quelques minutes.

Il se replongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, passant et repassant dans son esprit les événements des derniers jours. La fatigue eut finalement raison de lui et il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil s'était couché. Il avait visiblement dormi plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Un bruit dans la pièce l'avait réveillé et il fut soudain prit de panique se demandant qui avait bien pu pénétrer dans son appartement.

Il se leva et réalisa que le bruit d'une conversation provenait de la terrasse. Il y retrouva June en compagnie de Daniel.

-Neal, mon garçon, je me suis permise de faire entrer ton ami. Nous ne voulions pas te réveiller.

-Merci June.

Neal se pencha vers sa logeuse et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. June se leva et prit congé.

-Bonsoir, Daniel. Désolé, je me suis assoupi un instant mais je crois que j'étais plus fatigué que je le pensais.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'étais en très agréable compagnie.

-June est une femme merveilleuse.

-Elle m'a raconté comment vous vous étiez rencontrés.

-Elle adore raconter cette histoire. Cette rencontre a changé beaucoup de choses pour moi. Tu aurais du voir dans quel genre d'hôtel Peter pensait m'installer.

Neal prit place sur une chaise à côté de Daniel, savourant quelques secondes la vue qui s'étalait devant lui.

-Comment s'est passée ta discussion avec l'agent Burke hier soir ?

-Pas très bien.

Daniel se tourna vers Neal, inquiet par la tension qu'il percevait dans la voix de l'homme assis à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Avant de te parler de ces événements, j'ai besoin d'être certain de pouvoir te faire confiance.

-On est tous les deux dans la même galère. Je ne vois pas très bien quel intérêt j'aurais à te trahir.

-Vu l'esprit tordu d'Hagen, tout peut être envisageable.

Daniel tourna sa chaise pour faire face à Neal et attendit d'avoir toute son attention pour répondre.

-Neal, je ne suis pas de mèche avec Hagen. Cet homme m'a piégé, tout comme toi et si tu as une idée pour le faire plonger, je suis avec toi.

Neal sourit devant la détermination du jeune homme. Hagen avait au moins raison sur une chose, Daniel et lui se ressemblaient sur bien des points. Et le sourire que le jeune homme affichait maintenant irradiait de la même malice.

-Tu as raison.

-Ravi que tu l'admettes. Alors que s'est-il passé avec l'agent Burke ?

-En sortant du bureau, il s'est rendu dans un bar et, apparemment, quelqu'un l'a drogué. Quand je l'ai suivi dehors, il m'attendait. Disons qu'il m'a un peu malmené. Les analyses ont révélé la présence d'une drogue de synthèse.

Daniel se leva et se mit à arpenter la terrasse.

-Nom de… Tu penses qu'Hagen est derrière ça aussi.

-Il y a deux jours, un type se faisant passé pour un agent du FBI s'est introduit dans nos bureau et m'a tabassé.

-Il t'en veut à ce point ?

-Je l'ai envoyé en prison.

Daniel s'arrêta et se cala contre le rebord de la terrasse.

-Mais quel est censé être mon rôle dans tout ça ? Si on admet que son objectif est de te nuire, comment pense-t-il se servir de moi ?

-Aucune idée.

Daniel poursuivit son raisonnement à voix haute.

-Il utilise l'agent Burke parce qu'il sait que vous êtes proches et que c'est un moyen sûr de te faire du mal. Mais avant notre rencontre d'hier soir, on ne se connaissait pas. Je ne vois pas où j'interviens dans son plan.

-Je ne sais pas mais ce dont je suis certain c'est qu'il en sait bien plus que nous.

Daniel frissonna et Neal se rendit compte que la température avait nettement baissé.

-On devrait rentrer.

Daniel hocha la tête et attendit que son hôte se lève pour le suivre. Il remarqua immédiatement que Neal tremblait et avait du mal à tenir debout. Il s'avança vers lui pour l'aider.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Je suis un peu fatigué.

-Et ton dernier repas date de quand ?

-Je ne sais plus…hier midi je crois.

Daniel fronça les sourcils mais il se retint de faire une remarque. Neal avait eu son lot d'épreuves et qu'il n'avait pas besoin que Daniel vienne lui dire qu'il devrait faire plus attention à sa santé.

Il l'aida à se lever et le suivi de prêt jusqu'à l'intérieur. Neal fut heureux de se retrouver, à nouveau assis sur une chaise. Il faisait un bien piètre hôte. Il n'était même pas en état de proposer un verre à son invité.

-Tu as de quoi préparer un diner dans ton frigo ?

-Il doit y avoir de quoi faire une salade.

-Je peux… ?

Neal lui fit signe de faire comme chez lui. Il observa le jeune homme s'activer dans sa cuisine. Après quelques minutes, Neal eut devant lui une assiette appétissante et il fut surpris d'entendre son estomac grogner de plaisir.

-Bon appétit.

-Merci, Daniel.

Daniel sourit en le regardant manger, piochant distraitement dans sa propre assiette. Après quelques minutes de silence, durant lesquelles Neal avait presque fini son assiette, Daniel finit par demander.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? On est d'accord pour dire que cette histoire de banque est complètement bidon ?

-En effet. Et pour deux raisons. D'abord, parce que le coup conçu de cette manière est impossible à réaliser. Et ensuite j'en suis venu à douter de l'existence d'une telle réserve. Hagen est plus attiré par les gains faciles et peu risqués. C'est pour ça qu'il fait souvent appel à des intermédiaires.

Daniel poussa un profond soupir. Neal comprenait son désarroi. Il était très difficile de se savoir piégé dans une histoire sans en connaître toutes les ficelles. Ils étaient tous les deux embarqués, malgré eux, dans une affaire qui semblait les mener à leur perte.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence et continuèrent la soirée par une partie d'échec.

Neal se sentait bien en compagnie de Daniel. Il lui avait été facile de se confier à lui. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours mais il avait le sentiment d'être proche de lui sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Après une heure de jeu, la fin de la partie vit la victoire de Daniel. Les deux hommes partagèrent ensuite un verre de vin. Daniel ne semblait pas pressé de partir.

-Est-ce que tu as un plan pour contrer Hagen ?

-Pas vraiment, si ce n'est, suivre son plan en restant vigilant.

-Je pourrais peut-être essayé de fouiller un peu dans son entrepôt. Parfois il me laisse y dormir.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque. Cet homme a été capable d'assassiner de sang froid un agent du FBI. Il n'hésiterait pas.

-Je serai prudent.

Neal posa sur lui un regard sérieux, empreint d'inquiétude et de regret.

-S'il te plaît, j'ai déjà le sang de l'Agent Siegel sur les mains…Ne fais pas de moi le coupable d'un autre crime.

Daniel resta muet en entendant la voix de son ami trembler. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Merci. Je suis certain qu'Hagen finira par dévoiler son plan.

Comme si l'escroc avait lu dans ses pensées, le téléphone de Neal sonna. Avant même de décrocher il sut qu'il s'agissait d'Hagen.

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Que veux-tu ?

-Droit au but, comme d'habitude. Daniel est avec toi ?

-Il est ici.

-Très bien. Ne bougez pas. Je suis en bas de chez toi.

-Il est hors de question…

-Neal, mon ami…Je ne te demande pas ton autorisation.

La conversation s'arrêta là car Hagen avait raccroché. Neal ne savait pas comment réagir. Il fut tenté, un instant, de demander à Daniel de partir. Il avait ce sentiment que quelque chose de tragique était sur le point de se jouer. Hagen avait planté le décor, présenté les personnages, le dénouement de sa pièce pouvait donc se jouer.

Quelques minutes après la fin de l'appel, Hagen ouvrit la porte sans même frapper.

-Bonsoir, Messieurs.

Les deux hommes, debout dans la pièce, ne répondirent pas.

-Quel accueil glacial ! Vous devriez pourtant me remercier mais, pour les congratulations, on attendra un peu.

A ce moment, Hagen sortit une arme de sa poche et l'homme qui avait agressé Neal au siège du FBI apparut derrière lui.

-Je n'aime pas la violence mais c'est parfois nécessaire.

-Laisse Daniel partir.

-Neal, tu veux me gâcher mon plaisir. Tu n'as pas compris que notre cher Daniel joue un rôle important dans mon plan ?

-Tu es un grand malade…

L'escroc éclata d'un rire froid et terrifiant.

-Assez plaisanté, vous allez gentiment me suivre, tous les deux.

Daniel fit un mouvement vers la table. Neal devina qu'il voulait essayer de récupérer un couteau. Neal lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, il était inutile de prendre des risques.

-Bien vu, Neal. Notre jeune ami est un peu fougueux. Il faudrait peut-être lui donner une petite leçon.

De la tête, Hagen fit un signe à son complice qui s'avança vers Daniel, pétrifié de peur.

-Hagen, laisse-le tranquille. Cette histoire est entre nous, Daniel n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-En es-tu si sûr, Neal ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Le colosse s'était arrêté mais Neal pouvait sentir le regard inquiet de Daniel posé sur lui.

-Pas encore, Neal…Il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Le tableau n'est pas complet.

Hagen leur fit signe de sortir de la pièce. Au rez-de-chaussée, tout était silencieux. June avait pour habitude de se coucher tôt et Neal en fut soulagé.

Une fois dans la rue, ils montèrent dans une camionnette et ils se dirigèrent vers le nord de la ville. Le complice d'Hagen conduisait alors que celui-ci les tenait toujours en joue.

-Tout sera bientôt fini. J'ai prévu une grande réunion de famille.

Daniel regarda Neal, cherchant dans ses yeux le signe que lui, au moins, comprenait ce qui se passait.

-Tu es vraiment cinglé. De quoi parles-tu ?

-Neal, il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores sur ton gentil papa et ta jolie petite famille…

Neal grimaça. Il n'aurait pas vraiment utilisé ces termes pour parler de sa famille et il commençait à se demander si Hagen n'avait pas réellement le cerveau grillé.

-J'ai même convié un témoin d'exception pour le grand final. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer, Neal.

Cette fois Neal ne put réprimer un frisson de crainte. Hagen venait clairement de leur déclarer qu'il avait enlevé une autre personne. Le jeune homme pensa tout d'abord à Mozzie mais il se rappela que le petit homme avait quitté la ville pour affaire.

-Tu ne devines pas. Tu me déçois, mon ami.

Hagen laissa le silence envahir l'habitacle. Son sens du drame était indéniable mais Hagen était comme un enfant impatient de raconter la fin de son histoire.

-J'ai convié notre ami Peter à assister à ce dernier acte.

Les pires craintes de Neal devenaient réalité. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'Hagen avait encore en tête mais, le fait qu'il réunisse ceux qu'il considérait comme les responsables de son arrestation n'était pas bon signe.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment désaffecté et Hagen les conduisit à l'intérieur. Neal observa attentivement les alentours et il repéra assez rapidement les détonateurs placés à des endroits stratégiques autour du bâtiment. Hagen avait donc prévu de faire sauter l'immeuble…sans doute avec ses invités à l'intérieur.

En entrant il vit Peter ligoté sur une chaise. Un filet de sang s'écoulait d'une blessure sur sa tempe droite. Il était conscient mais visiblement secoué. Le complice d'Hagen poussa Neal dans le dos alors qu'Hagen attachait Daniel sur une autre chaise.

-Quelle belle réunion de famille !

Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le regard glacial d'Hagen le stoppa net.

-Oui…Toi aussi, Danny…

Les trois hommes se regardèrent ne comprenant pas réellement ce qui se jouait devant eux.

-Peter, regarde-les. Même dans l'état où tu étais, tu n'as pas pu passer à côté de cette ressemblance…

Neal était perdu, il ne voulait pas donné un quelconque crédit à ce qu'Hagen pouvait dire. Il devait rester concentrer sur le moyen de sortir de cette immeuble. Mais les mots d'Hagen lui serrèrent la gorge au point qu'il dut se concentrer pour contrôler sa respiration.

-Neal, je te présente ton petit frère Daniel.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10.

Neal lança un regard incrédule vers Hagen puis vers le jeune homme maintenant attaché à une chaise à côté de Peter. Daniel semblait, lui aussi, ne pas comprendre de quoi parlait l'escroc. Neal fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Tu peux nous expliquer d'où tu sors cette histoire farfelue ?

-J'ai les preuves de se que j'avance. C'est d'ailleurs assez bizarre que tu ne te souviennes de rien, Neal. Concernant Danny, c'est compréhensible. Le pauvre garçon n'a jamais eu l'occasion de connaître ses parents…Mais toi ?

Neal fouillait sa mémoire depuis l'annonce d'Hagen mais il ne pouvait se souvenir d'aucun indice indiquant qu'il ait eut un frère.

-Quand ta mère et toi avez été placés sous protection, elle était enceinte.

-J'avais 4 ans. Je me souviens à peine de ces événements.

Daniel restait muet, les yeux fixés sur Neal comme s'il essayait d'y lire la vérité qu'il avait cherchée pendant des années. Il réalisa vite que son grand frère n'avait pas plus de réponse que lui.

-Apparemment, elle devait avoir assez à faire avec un fils et elle a abandonné le nouveau-né sans même lui donner un prénom. Qu'en dis-tu, Danny ? Toi qui voulait absolument connaître tes origines. Un père qui finira en prison, une mère qui t'abandonne et un grand frère escroc…Quelle famille !

Daniel ne broncha pas. Il savait qu'Hagen cherchait à le provoquer et il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Il avait aussi conscience que l'escroc ne lui donnait qu'un éclairage de ce qui s'était passé dans son enfance. Il préféra concentrer son attention sur son frère. Neal était toujours debout face à eux mais il pouvait voir le tremblement de ses mains, la pâleur de son visage.

-Alors…Tu n'as rien à dire à ton grand frère ? Comme c'est triste…Moi qui avais organisé de grandes retrouvailles. Je suis déçu.

-Laisse-les partir.

-Désolé, ça ne fait pas parti de mon plan.

Hagen s'avança vers Neal, son arme pointée en direction de sa poitrine.

-J'ai d'autres projets pour toi, Neal. Quant à ces deux-là, ils ne me servent plus à rien…ou plutôt si, ils vont me servir à te faire comprendre combien je te hais.

Neal fut terrifié de lire autant de froideur dans les yeux d'Hagen. L'homme était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, il était armé et Neal n'était pas de taille à faire face à un pistolet et la montagne de muscles qui lui servait de complice.

-J'ai bien compris à quel point tu me détestais. Tu as été parfaitement clair. Je te suivrai sans résistance mais laisse Peter et Daniel partir.

-Tu me prends peut-être pour un abruti… Notre cher Agent Burke ne manquerait pas de partir à ma recherche. Non…la seule solution c'est de se débarrasser d'eux.

Hagen s'éloigna et déambula dans la pièce parlant à voix haute.

-Je veux te regarder quand tu le verras partir en fumée. Je veux t'entendre me supplier de te laisser la vie sauve quand je laisserais Igor s'occuper de toi. A ce moment-là, tu comprendras peut-être.

Neal comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à raisonner cet homme. Hagen avait médité son plan d'action depuis des mois. Il avait effectué des recherches poussées pour mettre la main sur Daniel. Neal n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il avait pu obtenir de tels renseignements. Il avait assassiné un Agent du FBI et s'apprêtait à éliminer deux autres personnes sans aucun état d'âme.

-Je pars avec toi. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi. Laisse-moi parler à Peter. Je peux le convaincre de rien faire pour te retrouver.

Hagen se mit à rire et alla se placer derrière Peter. Neal grimaça en voyant l'arme danser à proximité de la tête de son ami.

-Tu entends ça, Agent Burke. Neal pense pouvoir te convaincre de l'oublier et de ne rien faire pour nous retrouver. Je crois qu'il n'a pas bien compris la nature de tes sentiments pour lui. Pourtant tes aveux étaient si émouvants.

Neal réalisa à ce moment-là qu'Hagen avait probablement fait poser des micros dans son appartement. Peter se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas répondre. Hagen finit par perdre patience devant le silence de ses prisonniers.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle. Bon, il est temps de se dire adieu. On a de la route à faire. Igor, montre la sortie à notre ami pendant que je vérifie que ces deux-là sont bien attachés.

-Hagen, ne fais pas ça. Il est encore temps de tout arrêter. Je t'en prie…

La voix de Neal se brisa. Il savait qu'Hagen se délecterait de l'entendre le supplier de la sorte mais la panique l'envahissait. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des deux hommes ligotés. Daniel paraissait étrangement serein et calme.

-Tout ira bien, Neal. Ne leur résiste pas, il n'attend que ça.

Igor lui prit le bras et le tira vers la sortie.

-Je suis désolé…Pardonnez-moi…

Neal ne pouvait plus retenir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots. Il pouvait voir le réel plaisir qu'Hagen prenait à le voir aussi désespéré.

Neal et son garde du corps retournèrent à la voiture et ils furent rejoints par Hagen quelques secondes plus tard. Neal était rassuré de n'avoir entendu aucun coup de feu. Il avait encore l'espoir qu'Hagen les laisse en vie. Mais son espoir s'évanouit quand l'escroc sortit une télécommande de sa poche. Neal se rappela alors les explosifs qu'il avait vu tout autour du bâtiment.

-Ne fais pas ça. Je suis à ta merci, tu n'as pas besoin de les tuer.

-Tu as raison, je n'ai pas besoin de les tuer…

Le cœur de Neal bondit dans sa poitrine. Un espoir se dessinait peut-être. Mais Hagen le regarda en souriant, le pouce sur le bouton d'allumage.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin…mais j'en ai très envie…

Sur ces moments, il exerça une légère pression sur le bouton. Une pression suffisante pour déclencher les explosifs. La détonation fut assourdissante mais le plus terrible, pour Neal, fut de voir le bâtiment s'effondrer sous ses yeux.

Il tomba à genoux, hurlant son désespoir. Igor le saisit par le bras et le poussa dans la voiture. Neal ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la fumée qui cachait encore les ruines. Les décombres sous lesquels étaient enterrés son frère et son ami. Ils étaient morts par sa faute, parce qu'il avait choisi de ne pas tout dire à Peter, parce qu'il s'était laissé piégé par un monstre.

La camionnette tourna à toute vitesse pour s'engager sur la voie rapide. Le regard de Neal était toujours tourné vers la fenêtre mais il ne voyait pas le paysage défiler. Il n'avait aucune envie de savoir où ils allaient…peu importait maintenant. La seule chose qu'il avait à faire c'est d'attendre qu'Hagen se décide à le tuer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Neal ne réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination que lorsqu'Igor ouvrit la porte et le tira violemment par le bras hors du véhicule. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Neal regarda vaguement autour de lui et ne vit que des immeubles visiblement inoccupés. Hagen lui parla mais il n'entendit même pas ses paroles.

Il réussissait à marcher, à respirer mais il semblait que son cerveau n'assurait plus que les fonctions vitales. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui quand il avait vu l'immeuble s'effondrait sur son ami, sur son frère. Il devina qu'Hagen voulait qu'il entre dans l'immeuble qui se dressait devant eux. Il avança lentement, ses jambes tremblaient mais il réussit à monter les marches qui le séparaient de son nouveau lieu de détention.

Une petite chambre était aménagée sobrement. Hagen le bouscula brutalement en lui plantant le canon de son arme entre les côtes. Apparemment, Neal avait encore manquait une de ses requêtes. Il n'était pas franchement perturbé par le fait qu'il ne perçoive aucun son, même la douleur le laissait indifférent.

Il avança dans la pièce et se tourna pour faire face à ses kidnappeurs. Hagen continuait à parler. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose pour écrire. A ce moment, il sentit une violente douleur sur le côté gauche du visage. Sa vue se troubla et il perdit l'équilibre.

Hagen semblait avoir perdu patience et continuait à le frapper. Neal se recroquevilla au sol pour essayer de parer les coups du mieux qu'il put. Sa technique ne fut pas très efficace. Les coups de pieds continuaient de pleuvoir et le jeune homme sombra finalement dans l'inconscience.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, le laissant allongé sur le sol de la pièce. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de fermer la porte à clé.

-Quand est-ce que je pourrais m'occuper de lui ?

-Patience Igor. J'ai aussi le droit de m'amuser un peu.

-Vous aviez promis…

-Je sais Igor et je tiens toujours mes promesses mais je n'en ai pas terminé avec lui. Je veux finir de ruiner tous ses espoirs. Je veux voir le désespoir dans ses yeux et je veux qu'il sache que c'est moi qui ai détruit tout ce à quoi il tenait.

Igor ne prolongea pas cette conversation. Il n'avait pas d'affinités particulières avec cet homme et il commençait même à le trouver un peu trop délirant. Mais il lui permettrait de réparer ce qu'il considérait comme une injustice. Neal Caffrey était responsable de l'arrestation de son patron, Tarik Vassiliev. L'emprisonnement de l'homme qui avait été son mentor et comme un père pour lui, avait détruit sa vie. Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé seul, sans emploi, sans famille et en proie à de terribles menaces venant des ex-adversaires de son patron. Sans sa protection, il avait dû subir les pires tortures.

Il ne laisserait pas Hagen lui voler sa vengeance. Caffrey allait payer.

Il fallut de longues minutes à Neal pour reprendre conscience et pendant les quelques secondes qui précédèrent son complet réveil, il put encore faire semblant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais la douleur et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles lui rappelèrent vite qu'il n'avait, hélas, pas imaginé ces tragiques événements. Il essaya de se relever mais il réalisa que ses jambes refuseraient de le porter. Il resta donc assis sur le sol, le dos calé contre le mur.

En portant une main à son visage, il comprit que son arcade était ouverte. Il avait déjà du mal à garder son œil gauche ouvert. La bonne nouvelle venait de son audition qui semblait revenir progressivement. Un bruit sourd et fort désagréable avait remplacé le silence. Il en déduisit que sa surdité avait sans doute été provoquée par l'explosion.

Il n'en éprouva pas un grand soulagement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hagen refit son apparition. Il tenait toujours son arme à la main et Neal faillit lui dire que s'il y tenait tant que ça, il n'avait qu'à s'en servir. Dans son état d'esprit actuel, il aurait volontiers servit de cible.

La voix de l'escroc lui parvint de très loin mais, au moins, il put entendre son ordre de se lever et de le suivre. Après un essai infructueux, Neal parvint à se tenir sur ses jambes. Ils rejoignirent Igor qui se tenait debout devant un écran de télévision. Hagen fit asseoir Neal sur une chaise et l'attacha solidement, lui entourant la poitrine avec une corde pour l'empêcher se bouger.

Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur l'écran. Il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit filmé par les caméras de cette chaîne d'information en continu. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps…la peur, la culpabilité, la douleur mais aussi un espoir fou et complètement irrationnel.

-Monte le son.

Hagen s'approcha de lui, beaucoup trop près à son goût.

-Avec plaisir…

Igor s'avança vers le poste et Neal put enfin entendre la voix du journaliste. Ce qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang.

_Une explosion, d'origine indéterminée, a soufflé un bâtiment désaffecté faisant de gros dégâts dans tout le quartier. Une source proche de l'enquête nous informe que deux victimes ont été découvertes dans les décombres. On ne connaît pas encore les raisons de leur présence sur les lieux, ni leur identité. _

Hagen coupa le son et se tourna vers Neal. Il avait attendu des mois mais il pouvait enfin savourer sa victoire pleine et entière. Neal Caffrey, le confiant, le séducteur, le beau parleur, l'homme responsable de ses années de prison, s'effondrait devant ses yeux.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'il fixait toujours l'écran sur lequel apparaissaient les images de la catastrophe. Malgré les liens qui les tenaient fermement contre les montants de la chaise, ses mains tremblaient. Hagen avait gagné et pourtant il n'était pas tout à fait satisfait.

Ce n'était pas assez. Savoir que Neal souffrait lui était agréable mais, dans son esprit malade, il ressentait le besoin de le réduire en miettes, de l'entendre le supplier de l'épargner. Il refusait d'analyser les raisons de ce sentiment mais, alors qu'il était là, à regarder son pire ennemi se décomposer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Malgré la douleur d'avoir perdu son ami et un frère qu'il n'avait même pas eu la chance de connaître, il restait digne. Seules les larmes et le vide de ses grands yeux bleus témoignaient de l'étendue de sa souffrance…Pas de cris, de hurlements, pas de questions, de lamentations…

Hagen s'avança vers lui et essuya une larme sur sa joue. Sa main s'attarda sur son visage et Neal ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas à quel jeu Hagen avait l'intention de jouer mais il n'avait plus assez d'énergie, ni de volonté pour participer à ses machinations.

-Finissons-en, Hagen. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

-Pas encore.

-Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? Que tu en veuilles à Peter, je peux comprendre mais Daniel n'avait rien fait pour te nuire. Il était innocent…Il ne méritait pas…

Neal inspira profondément. Il s'était promis de ne pas donner à son bourreau ce qu'il voulait. Il comprit qu'Hagen n'attendait que ça en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

-On va attendre les infos de ce soir. Ils iront peut-être interviewer cette cher Elisabeth. Quel drame ce doit être pour elle. Son mari meurt dans une explosion et toi tu disparais. Mais que vont-ils penser ?

Alors c'était ça la suite du plan…Faire retomber la faute sur lui. S'il en avait été capable, Neal aurait sourit.

-Je suppose que tu as laissé des indices sur place attestant de ma présence sur les lieux ?

-Et moi qui commençais à penser que ton cerveau avait grillé… Un vrai travail d'orfèvre : tes empreintes sur le système de mise à feu, un de tes bouton de manchette négligemment abandonné sur le parking…

Neal secoua la tête. Même si ses amis avaient des doutes concernant son intégrité, ils ne penseraient jamais qu'il pouvait être pour quelque chose dans la mort de Peter. Cette fois Hagen faisait fausse route.

-Et ensuite ? Tu me livres au FBI ?

-J'y ai pensé mais mon ami Igor a des comptes à régler avec toi avant qu'on te laisse partir.

Neal regarda le colosse. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme. S'il l'avait croisé auparavant il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Ce n'est pas très étonnant. A l'époque de votre rencontre Igor était un travailleur de l'ombre. L'homme de main d'un certain Vassiliev.

Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Un des dossiers sur lequel il avait travaillé avec Peter et qui s'était soldé par le démantèlement d'un réseau de trafiquants. Neal se souvenait de cette opération durant laquelle il avait infiltré le réseau. Il avait passé de très bonnes soirées dans les plus grands palaces sen compagnie de Vassiliev. Un homme intelligent, cultivé mais qui avait tendance à régler ses affaires dans la violence.

Les deux hommes le laissèrent attaché sur sa chaise de longues heures. La chaîne d'information toujours allumée. Neal n'en pouvait plus de voir passer et repasser les mêmes images en boucle. Il essaya de fermer les yeux mais, à chaque tentative, Igor le frappait violemment.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'un nouveau flash d'information fut diffusé. Toujours sur les lieux de l'explosion, le journaliste parlait d'une voix neutre.

_L'identité des deux victimes vient de nous être confirmée. Il s'agit de Daniel Sylard un jeune étudiant et d'un agent du FBI : Peter Burke. Nous ne savons pas pour quelle raison les deux hommes se trouvaient sur les lieux mais les agents chargés de l'enquête nous ont affirmé que l'explosion n'était pas accidentelle._

_De plus, les autorités sont aussi à la recherche du consultant travaillant avec l'Agent Burke. Cet homme aurait été vu en sa compagnie quelques heures avant sa disparition._

Neal serra les dents pour ne pas hurler sa colère. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu laisser Hagen le manipuler aussi facilement ? Peter n'aurait pas dû payer pour ses erreurs. Et Daniel…

Neal sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Une vive douleur lui bloquait la respiration. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de perdre conscience mais il accueillit l'obscurité avec soulagement. Il ne voulait plus de cette réalité, de cette douleur, de ce vide dans son cœur…

Hagen avait dû se lasser de le voir car il se réveilla dans la petite chambre, allongé à même le sol. Sa première pensée fut pour Peter. Il était trop tard pour s'excuser, trop tard pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui avouer. Pourtant, il se mit à parler. Dans la solitude de cette chambre, face à ses pires craintes, Neal se livra, ouvrit son cœur et son âme.

Tous les secrets, les non-dits n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Il avait conscience que personne ne l'entendrait mais il avait besoin de dire les mots qu'il avait enfouis, il avait besoin de dire adieu…à sa manière.

Après de longues minutes d'un monologue épuisant, il observa la pièce autour de lui à la recherche d'un objet qu'il avait repéré en arrivant. Il rampa jusqu'au petit lit au fond de la pièce. Sa main se glissa dessous et finit par saisir l'objet brillant qui avait attiré son attention alors qu'Hagen le frappait.

Assis contre le lit il observa longuement la lame fine du couteau. Il sourit en pesant qu'Hagen l'avait certainement placé là lui-même. Finalement, il lui laissait une porte de sortie. Il devrait peut-être lui en être reconnaissant…

La première incision lui arracha une grimace mais la douleur laissa vite place au soulagement et à la sérénité. C'était la seule solution.

Alors que le sang s'écoulait de ses deux poignets, il pensa à ce que ses amis diraient en apprenant sa mort.

Mozzie serait, sans doute, le plus durement touché. Ils avaient tant partagé. Mais il s'en remettrait, c'était dans sa nature…le spectacle devait continuer…quoi qu'il arrive.

June aurait de la peine mais elle comprendrait. Elle, mieux que quiconque, savait ce qui l'unissait à Peter.

Elisabeth…il lui était douloureux de penser à la jeune femme. Il n'osait imaginer l'état de désespoir dans lequel la mort de Peter devait l'avoir plongée. Sa mort à lui ne serait qu'un incident de plus sur la route de la vie.

Ses collègues pensaient probablement que Peter était mort par sa faute. Après l'agent Siegel, il devenait responsable à leurs yeux de la disparition d'un autre ami.

Son esprit commençait à s'embrouiller. Il essayait de se rappeler de ses parents, de son enfance mais les souvenirs lui échappaient. Le visage de Daniel revenait sans cesse…Son petit frère…Si seulement, ils avaient eu un peu de temps…

Il se sentait très fatigué et il finit par fermer les yeux et se laisser glisser dans l'inconscience…Un sourire aux lèvres en apercevant une dernière fois le visage de Peter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12.

Alors qu'Hagen emmenait Neal, Peter et Daniel se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'entrepôt, fermement ligotés après leurs chaises. Peter se mit à tirer frénétiquement sur ses liens. Avant de partir Hagen leur avait signifié qu'il leur restait 5 minutes avant qu'il ne déclenche les explosifs. Il leur avait même laissé un minuteur qui égrenait les secondes de vie qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Peter se rendit compte que Daniel se contorsionnait à ses côtés. Il regarda plus attentivement les mouvements du jeune homme mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Devinant le regard de Peter sur lui Daniel leva des yeux brillants de malices vers lui.

-Quand Hagen est arrivé chez Neal, j'ai pensé qu'un couteau pourrait toujours me servir.

Peter sourit à son tour.

-Evidemment, la ruse ça doit être génétique dans la famille Caffrey. Mais, pour une fois, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Daniel parvint à couper ses liens et il ne perdit pas de temps pour libérer Peter. Il ne leur restait que quelques secondes pour sortir du bâtiment. Peter réalisa vite que la porte, qu'Hagen avait fermée à clef, était trop éloignée. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une issue ou d'un lieu où se mettre en sécurité.

Mais où se cacher quand un immeuble était sur le point de vous tomber sur la tête et que vous n'avez que quelques secondes pour réagir. Les yeux de Peter se posèrent sur un réfrigérateur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais ils pourraient y rentrer tous les deux et, en supposant que les secours ne tardent pas trop, ils devraient s'en tirer.

Peter prit le bras de Daniel qui n'avait pas bougé et l'entraîna vers leur cachette improvisée.

-On ne va entrer là-dedans ?

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix. La porte est fermée et il ne nous reste qu'une minute.

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne leur restait pas un centimètre pour remuer. Peter referma la porte hermétique en se demandant combien de minutes d'oxygène ils auraient à l'intérieur de cette boîte. Peter espérait qu'il n'avait entraîné le frère de son ami dans son cercueil.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant l'explosion. Ils furent propulsés de droite et de gauche et malgré l'étroitesse de leur boîte, ils ne comptaient plus les coups reçus. Après ce qui leur sembla de très longues minutes, les mouvements s'arrêtèrent. Ils n'entendaient plus aucun bruit et ce silence, après le chaos, avait quelque chose d'angoissant.

-A votre avis, on a combien de temps ?

-Aucune idée mais on devrait éviter de parler.

Les minutes défilaient et toujours aucun son de l'extérieur. Peter commençait à avoir mal à la tête mais il ne savait pas très bien si c'était à cause du manque d'oxygène ou à cause du coup reçu un peu plus tôt. Daniel avait fermé les yeux. L'agent du FBI aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme.

Il espérait avoir le temps plus tard de discuter un peu plus longuement avec le frère de Neal. Il lui faudrait élucider plusieurs mystères. Pourquoi la mère de Neal l'avait-elle abandonné ? Mais surtout, comment Hagen avait eu accès à ces informations ?

Peter sentait le sommeil l'envahir et il espérait que les secours n'étaient pas loin. Il secoua légèrement Daniel qui semblait dormir.

-Daniel…

Aucune réaction du jeune homme. Il insista. Il était hors de question qu'il soit obligé d'expliquer à Neal qu'il avait été incapable de sauver son petit frère. Il essaya ensuite de pousser la porte même s'il savait que ses essais étaient parfaitement inutiles.

Le jeune homme, calé contre lui, entrouvrit les yeux. Il semblait confus et son regard avait du mal à se fixer.

-Peut-être que si tu m'aides à pousser…

Après quelques mots, il était à bout de souffle. Daniel ne sembla pas comprendre ou entendre sa demande car il ne bougea et sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Peter abandonna ses efforts au bout de deux ou trois essais. Il ne faisait que gaspiller ses forces et le peu d'oxygène qui subsistait dans leur cercueil.

Les secours étaient à pied d'œuvre depuis de longues minutes. On leur avait précisé qu'il y avait potentiellement trois victimes à chercher sous les décombres. Ils finirent par entendre des coups donnés sous un amas de grabats. Il leur fallut encore presque vingt minutes pour dégager le réfrigérateur et ouvrir le porte.

Les deux hommes à l'intérieur étaient inconscients et ils furent prit en charge par les ambulanciers. Peter reprit connaissance après quelques secondes sous oxygène. Son mal de crâne s'était transformé en une violente migraine. Mais lorsqu'il vit d'où les secouristes les avaient sorti, il se sentit chanceux.

Les médecins le laissèrent se lever et n'insistèrent pas devant son refus catégorique de les suivre à l'hôpital. Peter se dirigea vers le brancard sur lequel Daniel était allongé, toujours inconscient. Le médecin qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque reporta son attention sur Peter alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

-Vous devriez rester allongé et garder le masque à oxygène.

-Je vais bien. Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?

-Votre ami souffre d'une affection respiratoire chronique et son organisme a mal supporté le manque d'oxygène. On doit le transporter à l'hôpital pour faire des examens.

Peter s'approcha du jeune homme, posa une main sur son front et se pencha pour parler doucement à son oreille. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse l'entendre mais il avait besoin de le rassurer.

-Il faut que tu te réveilles. Je vais te ramener Neal.

Une promesse qu'il espérait pouvoir tenir. Il doutait qu'Hagen ait prévu de l'amener en vacances au soleil. Il laissa les ambulanciers placer le brancard dans l'ambulance. Après leur départ, il chargea deux agents de se rendre à l'hôpital et de garder le jeune homme sous surveillance.

Il retrouva ensuite Jones qui l'attendait patiemment à côté de sa voiture. Il avait déjà localisé le bracelet électronique de Neal. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Hagen avait oublié ce détail.

-Peter, tu es sûr que ça va aller. Tu as vraiment une sale tête.

-Merci. Mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre, il faut retrouver Neal.

Evidemment, Jones aurait dû se douter que la première préoccupation de son patron serait de remettre la main sur Neal.

-On devrait peut-être assurer nos arrières.

-Comment ?

-Hagen pense vous avoir tué tous les deux. Je suppose qu'il va essayer de s'assurer d'avoir réussi. On devrait s'appuyer sur les médias pour relayer l'annonce de votre mort.

Peter grimaça. Il pensa un instant au mal que cette annonce ferait à Neal mais Jones avait raison. S'il apprenait qu'il avait échoué Hagen pourrait se venger sur Neal ou essayer d'atteindre Daniel.

-D'accord mais laisse-moi appeler Elisabeth pour la prévenir.

Jones acquiesça et prit son téléphone.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux deux hommes pour régler les derniers détails de leur plan. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas alerter le reste du service. Peter voulait s'occuper lui-même d'Hagen. Il voulait aussi avoir la possibilité de jeter un œil sur les preuves détenues par l'escroc avant que le FBI n'y mette son nez.

Jones gara son véhicule à quelques mètres de l'immeuble où était détenu Neal. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'explosion et Peter était terrifié à l'idée de ce que Neal avait pu subir dans cet intervalle de temps.

Ils sortirent de la voiture sans un mot. Tous les deux, agents aguerris, savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis suffisamment longtemps pour se comprendre sans un mot. Jones fit le tour par l'arrière du bâtiment alors que Peter escaladait l'échelle de secours.

Arrivé au premier étage, il regarda par la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Neal était assis à même le sol. Mais ce qu'il vit en premier fut le sang qui coulait de ses bras. Peter essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre, il ne voulait pas alerter Hagen et son complice qui devaient aussi se trouver dans le bâtiment. La fenêtre résista quelques secondes mais il finit par l'ouvrir suffisamment pour pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur.

Il se précipita vers son ami qui semblait encore conscient. Quand Neal leva les yeux vers lui, Peter ne put retenir un sanglot en voyant son sourire. Mais son espoir fut de courte durée car Neal sombra ensuite dans l'inconscience. Peter déchira sa veste pour en faire des garrots de fortune. Il devait vérifier où se trouver Hagen et sécuriser le bâtiment.

Peter laissa Neal seul à contre cœur et descendit silencieusement les escaliers. Jones et lui entrèrent au même moment dans la pièce où Hagen et Igor ne s'attendaient pas à une intervention aussi rapide. Ils n'opposèrent aucune résistance.

-Je suis déçu, Peter. Vous avez menti…Ce pauvre Neal…il doit être désespéré…

Peter ne put se retenir en voyant ce sourire cruel et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

-Jones appelle les secours.

Il n'en dit pas plus et remonta en courant les marches vers la pièce où Neal était toujours inconscient. Peter s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras soulagé de sentir son pouls sous ses doigts.

-Accroche-toi, Neal.

Il posa les yeux sur le couteau qui reposait à sa droite. Son cœur se souleva en pensant au désespoir qui avait dû envahir son ami pour l'amener à faire un tel geste. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter Jones, il aurait dû laisser les journalistes annoncer leur sauvetage.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

-Je te demande pardon, Neal. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. On tient Hagen et on va mettre les preuves à l'abri. Daniel va bien et je te promets qu'il ne sera pas inquiété. Je ne les laisserai pas te renvoyer en prison…

Il serrait toujours fermement Neal contre lui lorsque les secours arrivèrent. Peter les vit l'emmener dans un brouillard et Jones dut le secouer à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne daigne le suivre. Il s'assit dans la voiture et laissa Jones le conduire. Il savait que son collègue s'était occupé d'Hagen et Igor. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander les détails et il n'en avait pas vraiment le courage.

-Il va s'en sortir Peter. Neal est un battant.

Peter hocha la tête. Il aurait aimé en être convaincu aussi.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Peter était assis depuis de longues minutes dans une sordide salle d'attente quand un médecin s'avança vers lui. Jones était allé prendre des nouvelles de Daniel qui était hospitalisé au même étage. Peter regardait attentivement le professionnel qui marchait vers lui mais son visage ne laissait rien deviner de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

-Agent Burke ?

Peter se leva, hocha la tête et serra la main tendue. Il était incapable de parler. Il craignait que les émotions qu'il tentait de contenir n'explosent de manière incontrôlable s'il ouvrait la bouche.

-C'est moi qui me suis occupé de Monsieur Caffrey à son arrivée. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Hormis les entailles à ses poignées, il a deux côtes cassées et un léger traumatisme crânien causé par des coups répétés. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez arrêté les hommes responsables de cette agression ?

-Oui, ils sont tous les deux en cellule. Est-ce que je peux voir Neal ?

Le médecin sembla hésiter un instant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez omis de me dire, Docteur ?

-Monsieur Caffrey s'est réveillé durant son examen. Nous lui avons posé quelques questions de routine pour nous assurer que tout allait bien d'un point de vue neurologique.

-Et… ?

Peter commençait à perdre patience.

-Il ne cessait de répéter que c'est de sa faute, qu'il est responsable de votre mort et de celle de son frère. Il me semble psychologiquement très fragile et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre qu'un de mes collègues l'ait vu avant d'autoriser les visites.

Peter prit une profonde inspiration, le médecin cherchait à protéger Neal mais cet homme ne savait rien de la situation et il n'avait pas le temps de tout lui expliquer. Il devait voir Neal, il devait le rassurer.

-Docteur, durant une de nos intervention, nous avons été fait prisonnier par deux individus qui en voulait à Neal. L'un d'eux a fait sauter le bâtiment dans lequel nous nous trouvions et nous avons dû faire croire à notre mort le temps de les attraper.

-Je comprends. Vous étiez avec Daniel Sylard. Il est mon patient aussi.

-Neal pense qu'on est mort. Il faut que je lui parle, que je lui explique ce qui s'est passé.

Le médecin réfléchit un moment et finit par lui indiquer de le suivre. Ils parcoururent le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Neal en silence. Arrivés devant la porte, le médecin posa une main sur le bras de l'agent du FBI.

-Il est très fragile. Allez-y doucement.

Peter ne répondit pas et poussa la porte. Neal semblait endormi mais Peter savait qu'il s'agissait d'une diversion pour éviter de parler avec l'infirmière qui s'activait autour de son lit. Elle se tourna vers Peter, lui sourit et quitta la pièce.

Peter s'approcha lentement du lit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à son ami. Comment s'excuser de lui avoir causer autant de peine ? Il rapprocha la chaise du lit de son ami et lui prit doucement la main. Les bandages autour de ses poignées le firent frissonner. Il revoyait encore le jeune homme étendu sur le sol de cette pièce, le sang coulant de ses bras.

Neal feignait toujours d'être endormi mais Peter savait qu'il l'entendrait.

-Neal, c'est moi, Peter. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait vivre ça. Daniel est ici aussi, on a réussi à échapper à l'explosion.

Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé mais une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue.

-Neal, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi.

Mais Neal refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il entendait la voix de Peter, il ne voulait pas que ce rêve se termine. Au moins, pendant quelques secondes il pouvait prétendre que rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé. Il ne voulait plus jamais ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas vivre dans cette réalité.

Peter se leva et se pencha au-dessus de Neal.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, Neal. Je suis bien là avec toi. Je t'en prie…

Après quelques secondes, Neal finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le visage de Peter n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ne pouvait plus penser que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était qu'un rêve. Les larmes troublèrent sa vision.

-Peter… ?

-Moi, c'est bien moi. Je suis désolé.

-Comment… ?

-Daniel avait un couteau, il a coupé nos liens. On s'est réfugié dans une cachette improvisée. Les secours ont mis quelques minutes avant de nous trouver.

-Danny… ?

-Il a été amené à l'hôpital. Jones est allé voir comment il allait. Nous avons un peu manqué d'oxygène…les médecins s'occupent de lui.

Neal ferma les yeux un instant. Il semblait épuisé mais soulagé. Sa main se posa sur la joue de Peter. Il dut faire un gros effort pour réussir à parler. Peter voulait lui dire de garder ses forces et de se reposer mais il sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

-Peter, quand ils ont dit que vous étiez morts…

Les mots semblaient lui faire mal et Peter aurait tout donné pour ne pas être à l'origine de cette douleur.

-J'ai cru avoir tout perdu…J'ai cru…toi…Danny…

-Tout ira bien, Neal.

Il aurait aimé prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, effacer ces souvenirs douloureux mais il craignait de lui faire mal. La main de Neal lui caressait doucement la joue, comme s'il avait besoin de garder le contact.

-Je veux voir Danny.

-Neal, tu dois te reposer. Tu es trop faible pour aller faire une ballade.

-Peter, il faut que le voie…

Peter savait reconnaître un combat perdu quand il en voyait un.

-Il faut d'abord que je parle avec ton médecin.

Neal hocha la tête mais lorsque Peter s'éloigna, il lui prit la main. L'agent du FBI se retourna et vit la détresse dans ses yeux.

-Je ne pars que quelques secondes. Je reviens tout de suite. Promis.

Mais Neal se pouvait le lâcher. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il avait peur que tout s'évanouisse et que le cauchemar revienne. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

-D'accord. Je vais appeler une infirmière.

Peter s'approcha de la petite télécommande posée à côté du lit et pressa le bouton d'appel. Quelques secondes plus tard, une infirmière poussa la porte.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur Caffrey.

Neal ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il n'avait même pas remarqué l'entrée de l'infirmière. Même si Peter comprenait son angoisse après ce qu'il avait vécu, il commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami.

-J'aimerais parler au médecin si c'est possible.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps.

-Agent Burke, que se passe-t-il ?

-Neal aimerait aller voir son frère.

-Son frère ?

Peter se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de donner cette information au médecin.

-Daniel Sylard et Neal sont frère. C'est une longue histoire…

Le médecin se tourna vers son patient.

-Monsieur Caffrey, dans votre état, il ne serait pas prudent de partir faire une promenade.

-Peter…

L'agent du FBI comprit immédiatement que Neal comptait sur lui pour convaincre le médecin.

-Docteur, je vous ai expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Neal a besoin de s'assurer que son frère va bien.

-Monsieur Caffrey, votre frère ira bien après quelques jours de repos. Pour le moment, nous devons le maintenir intuber pour aider ses poumons à se remettre de la privation d'oxygène. Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance.

Les sons provenant des moniteurs enregistrant les signes vitaux de Neal commencèrent à s'accélérer. Le jeune homme serra plus fort la main de Peter.

-Neal, il va s'en sortir mais il semblerait qu'il souffre d'une forme sévère d'asthme et se retrouver enfermé dans un réfrigérateur pendant de longues minutes n'a pas été facile pour lui.

Ses mots calmèrent un peu son ami mais le médecin était maintenant convaincu de la nécessité pour son patient d'aller constater par lui-même la vérité de leurs propos.

Il sortit pour revenir avec un fauteuil roulant. Les deux hommes aidèrent Neal à prendre place dans le fauteuil. Peter le poussa jusqu'à la chambre de Daniel où ils retrouvèrent Jones. Neal n'eut pas un regard pour son collègue, ses yeux ne quittaient pas la porte fermée devant lui. Le médecin se pencha vers lui.

-Monsieur Caffrey, votre frère est intubé. Quand il est arrivé, nous étions très inquiets mais son état s'est amélioré. Nous le maintenons sous oxygène pour qu'il ne fatigue pas trop ses poumons mais il serait capable de respirer seul.

Neal semblait épuisé par ce court trajet en fauteuil et sa voix était faible et tremblante.

-Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?

-C'est un moyen de défense. Son corps a besoin de repos.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et le médecin ouvrit la porte.

Neal, dans l'impossibilité d'utiliser ses mains, attendit que Peter dirige le fauteuil à la droite du livre où Daniel était étendu. Neal s concentra pour ne pas céder à la panique en voyant la pâleur du jeune homme. Le tube sortant de sa bouche avait quelque chose d'effrayant et si les paroles du médecin ne l'avaient pas rassuré, il aurait pu croire son frère aux portes de la mort.

Il sentait la présence de Peter à ses côtés et il se sentit soudain très fatigué. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Neal, tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Neal secoua la tête. Personne ne le ferait sortir de cette pièce. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prendre soin de son petit frère. Aujourd'hui, il ne laisserait pas Daniel seul. Il savaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Une infirmière entra et commença à préparer le second lit de la chambre. En quelques minutes, tout fut prêt et Neal ne résista pas quand on l'installa dans le lit à côté de son frère. Il finit par s'endormir les yeux toujours tournés vers Daniel et sa main dans celle de Peter.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Merci à _****_Hahn Tah Yhel_****_ et _****_ZazouloveMatt_****_ pour leurs commentaires toujours agréables et encourageants..._**

**_Même si je ne réponds pas toujours ;-) ...Merci aussi à _****_Sophie_****_..._**

**_J'ai encore un chapitre en tête mais la fin m'échappe pour le moment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

**_Très bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tous et à toutes._**

* * *

Chapitre 14.

Peter ne quitta pas la chambre, même lorsque Neal lui eut lâché la main dans son sommeil. Il regardait les deux frères dormir et commençait à se demander comment cette situation allait évoluer.

Jones frappa doucement à la porte avant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre dans le couloir. Peter se leva à contre cœur mais il devait aussi penser à cette affaire car elle risquait de leur exploser à la figure.

-Patron, Hagen et son complice ont été mis en sécurité. Pour le moment, leur arrestation n'est pas officielle. Les papiers sont prêts mais je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils soient un peu ralentis avant d'arriver aux oreilles de nos supérieurs.

-Merci. Qu'avez-vous trouvé dans la planque d'Hagen ?

-De nombreux cartons, remplis de papiers. Il va falloir un certain temps pour analyser tout ça.

Peter grimaça. C'est ce qu'il craignait, Hagen avait rassemblé des preuves et il était certain que l'escroc allait s'en servir pour essayer de se sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

-Deux d'entre eux ont échappé à la surveillance de nos agents. Je les ai fait transporter à l'appartement de Neal. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais y jeter un œil.

L'agent du FBI faillit prendre son collègue dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui mais, cette fois, Jones avait contourné la loi pour leur venir en aide.

-Je suis désolé que tu sois mêlé à tout ça. Hagen a joué un sale jeu et j'ai le sentiment qu'on n'en a pas fini avec lui.

-Tu penses qu'il a encore un atout dans sa manche ?

-Je ne sais pas…Il faut d'abord que je voie ces documents.

Jones acquiesça, il avait, lui aussi, le sentiment que cette affaire ne serait pas fini avec l'arrestation d'Hagen. Pour sa part, il comptait sur Igor pour les aider à rassembler des éléments contre l'escroc.

Peter retourna dans la chambre. Neal et Daniel étaient toujours endormis. Il reprit place sur sa chaise. Le silence et la fatigue des dernières heures eurent raison de lui et il s'endormit à son tour. La voix de Neal le réveilla, interrompant un rêve durant lequel Peter essayait de trouver désespérément la sortie d'un tunnel sans fin. Le jeune homme avait toujours les yeux clos et Peter l'entendit, à nouveau, murmurer dans son sommeil.

Il était difficile de comprendre ce que Neal disait mais au milieu de plaintes à peine audibles, Peter distingua clairement son prénom. Il s'approcha du lit, s'assit doucement à côté du jeune homme de plus en plus agité. Il lui prit la main et essaya de calmer les mouvements brusques qui commençaient à secouer le corps de son ami.

-Neal, tout va bien. Tu es à l'hôpital.

Les mots murmuraient par Peter calmèrent momentanément Neal qui sembla se détendre. Peter se détendit à son tour mais après quelques secondes, Neal se redressa violemment à bout de souffle.

-Doucement, Neal. Tu vas te faire mal.

-Peter… ?

Le jeune homme regardait autour de lui. Durant ces quelques secondes qui séparent le sommeil d'un état de plein éveil, il semblait avoir de la peine à se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Peter lui laissa le temps de se réveiller.

L'agent du FBI dut retenir un mouvement de surprise lorsque Neal s'avança pour se blottir dans ses bras. Il perçut dans ce geste toute la détresse et la peur de son ami. Les derniers événements l'avaient changé et Peter ne pouvait qu'espérer, pour le moment, que les manœuvres d'Hagen n'aient pas atteint leur but.

Neal avait déjà surmonté de nombreuses épreuves mais Hagen avait su l'attaquer sur son terrain. Il avait entamé les bases de la nouvelle vie que le jeune homme avait essayé de construire. Et pour sa plus grande honte, Peter l'avait aidé dans son œuvre tragique en repoussant son ami.

Neal n'avait pas bougé, sa tête contre la poitrine de Peter. Son souffle régulier mais rapide indiquait à Peter qu'il était éveillé mais calme. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi pendant le reste de la journée mais Peter savait que cette position allait vite se révéler douloureuse et inconfortable pour Neal.

-Un mauvais rêve ?

Neal se s'éloigna et reposa sa tête contre son oreiller.

-Disons que j'ai encore du mal à savoir où se situe la réalité.

-Comment ça ?

Neal soupira puis ferma les yeux.

-Peter, quand ils ont annoncé ta mort et celle de Daniel…Je ne saurais pas expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti…Vous étiez morts par ma faute et moi, j'étais là, à me soumettre aux quatre volontés de cet homme…C'était insupportable.

Peter ne savait pas quoi dire. Neal semblait épuisé et plus sincère qu'il n'avait jamais osé l'être devant lui.

-Je suis désolé, Neal. On pensait qu'en annonçant notre mort, on pourrait gagner un peu de temps et te retrouver avant qu'Hagen ne commette l'irréparable.

-Je comprends Peter.

Malgré les mots rassurants de son ami, Peter pouvait sentir la tension dans chacun de ses membres. Il n'espérait pas que Neal ait oublié son attitude détestable des semaines précédentes mais Neal affichait à son nouveau ce visage fermé et distant qu'il avait arboré après les accusations injustes proférées.

Cette froideur était douloureuse pour Peter. Il aurait voulu serrer encore son ami dans ses bras, sentir son corps se détendre contre lui. Mais Neal avait retrouvé ses esprits et les souvenirs difficiles avaient repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

Neal essaya de se lever en grimaçant. Peter s'avança pour l'aider mais le jeune homme repoussa sa main.

-Ça va aller, Peter. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je suis sûr qu'Elisabeth a hâte de te retrouver.

Peter était stupéfait par le changement soudain d'humeur de son ami. Quelques minutes auparavant, Neal avait ressenti le besoin de se presser contre lui pour retrouver son calme. Il lui avait fermement tenu la main pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner et, maintenant, il le mettait dehors.

-J'ai appelé Elisabeth. Je lui ai dit que je rentrerai tard.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de rester.

Si Peter n'avait pas connu aussi bien le jeune homme face à lui, il aurait pensé qu'il cherchait à se débarrasser de lui. Mais il pouvait entendre la tension qui faisait trembler la voix de Neal.

Peter ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sentait que Neal avait besoin de lui mais comment aurait-il pu le forcer à supporter sa présence ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de rester mais j'aimerais rester. Si tu me permets, bien sûr.

Neal fut, à son tour surpris par les précautions que prenaient son partenaire. Peter n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de demander la permission.

Neal s'assit sur le fauteuil roulant et reprit sa position auprès de son frère.

-Fais comme tu veux.

L'indifférente voulue dans cette phrase sonnait faux et, même s'il n'était pas très à l'aise, Peter était soulagé d'être autorisé à rester dans la pièce. Neal passa le reste de la journée près de son frère, lui tenant la main. Peter passa le temps en regardant quelques magazines mais la plupart du temps, il se contentait d'observer son ami. Il n'avait jamais vu Neal rester immobile aussi longtemps et il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer sous ce crâne.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par son téléphone et un coup de fil de Jones lui demandant de le rejoindre en bas du bâtiment où Hagen avait retenu Neal. L'agent du FBI se leva, faisant jouer ses articulations engourdies.

-Neal, je dois y aller. Jones a besoin de moi.

-Très bien.

Neal ne leva même pas les yeux. C'est à peine s'il esquissa un mouvement. Ce n'est que lorsque Peter posa une main sur son épaule qu'un léger tressaillement le secoua.

-Je repasserai plus tard. Essaie de te reposer.

Peter referma la porte délicatement, retenant la colère qui commençait à se former au creux de son estomac. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Neal. Certes, les événements l'avaient durement éprouvé et il était prêt à admettre que le jeune homme avait des raisons de lui en vouloir. Mais il avait le sentiment que Neal essayait, à nouveau de le repousser, pour le protéger. Mais le protéger de quoi ? Hagen était derrière les barreaux.

Dans l'esprit de Neal, la confusion régnait. Il était soulagé, heureux même. Tout semblait aller dans le sens d'une résolution satisfaisante de cette affaire. Mais Hagen avait des preuves de ses agissements et, ces preuves étaient maintenant aux mains du FBI.

Neal savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Le jugement et la prison pour de nombreuses années…Il espérait seulement qu'ils lui laisseraient le temps de parler à Daniel.

Peter retrouva Jones dans la pièce où ils avaient menotté Hagen et son complice. Jones avait posé sur la table un ordinateur, relié à du matériel vidéo.

-Peter, nos gars ont retrouvé des caméras placées dans différentes pièces. Il y en avait une dans la chambre où ils retenaient Neal.

Peter ne put retenir un frisson en pensant que cette caméra aurait pu filmer les derniers instants de son ami.

-Tu as visionné la bande ?

-Non, j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais la voir avant.

Peter le remercia et s'assit devant l'ordinateur. Jones le laissa seul.

Les premières images montraient Hagen frapper Neal violemment et Peter serra les dents se promettant de lui faire payer. Puis de longues minutes suivirent sans aucun mouvement dans la pièce. Les deux hommes avaient emmené Neal au rez-de-chaussée. Peter fit défiler la bande et s'arrêta lorsqu'ils réapparurent jetant Neal au sol.

Peter savait ce qui allait suivre mais il fut surpris en entendant la voix de Neal.

_Quelle ironie…Il aurait été si simple de tout te dire, de te faire confiance…Mais, une fois de plus, le courage m'a fait défaut. Hagen a gagné. Il voulait me détruire et je crois bien qu'il a réussi…_

Peter se rendit compte que Neal s'adressait à lui.

_Ils ont dit que tu étais mort…et Daniel aussi. J'ai tué mon petit frère sans même avoir eu le temps de le connaître. Je suis désolé de vous avoir entraîné dans cette histoire. J'aurais dû sentir le piège mais je devais te sortir de prison, je devais le faire pour toi, pour Elisabeth…quel qu'en soit le prix. J'aurais dû savoir que le prix à payer serrait bien trop élevé. C'est à mon tour de payer ma dette…Cette affaire se termine aujourd'hui, ici. Je ne laisserais pas Hagen jouer avec moi plus longtemps._

Peter frémit en voyant son ami approcher la lame de son poignet. Aucune hésitation, à peine un froncement de sourcil de douleur.

_J'espère qu'Elisabeth me pardonnera. J'espère que tu me pardonneras de ne pas avoir été l'ami dont tu avais besoin, de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. Je ne sais pas ce que notre relation aurait pu devenir mais j'aurais aimé avoir le temps de le découvrir. _

_Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais dit merci…Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais dit…à quel point ton amitié m'a manqué…Je crois…que je n'est pas…été très honnête…avec toi…avec moi-même…_

La voix du jeune homme s'éteignit doucement alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Après quelques secondes, il les rouvrit et le sourire qui s'afficha alors sur son visage était doux et sincère et il donna au jeune homme un regard presque enfantin. Il n'y avait aucune trace de malice, ni de duperie dans ce sourire…

Le cœur de Peter manqua un battement quand il réalisa que ce sourire lui était adressé. La voix de Neal n'était qu'un murmure mais il l'entendit clairement prononçait son prénom.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Très bonne année 2014 à tous et à toutes._**

* * *

Chapitre 15.

Peter ne retourna à l'hôpital que le lendemain matin. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à lire les différents dossiers que Jones avaient dissimulés dans l'appartement de Neal. Hagen avait précieusement conservé des documents incriminant Neal et Daniel. Il y avait, là, assez d'éléments pour envoyer les deux hommes derrière les barreaux.

Mais après de longues heures de lecture, Peter n'avait trouvé aucun papier le concernant. Hagen avait-il menti à Neal afin de le manipuler? Ou les preuves étaient-elles cachées dans un autre lieu? Il allait devoir interroger Hagen personnellement et discrètement. Même s'il doutait que cela soit possible.

Hagen et son complice étaient officiellement mis en examen et il allait être compliqué de passer certains faits sous silence. Il se surprenait même à chercher un moyen de contourner les procédures. Il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver Neal et son jeune frère s'il dévoilait toute l'histoire.

Il lui était insupportable de penser qu'il en soit réduit à renoncer à ce pour quoi il avait choisi ce métier mais il était bien plus terrible d'envisager l'alternative. Il lui était impossible d'abandonner son ami. Il l'avait déjà bien trop fait souffrir.

Quand il poussa la porte de la chambre, il trouva Neal assis auprès de son frère et il se demanda si le jeune homme avait passé la nuit dans cette position. Peter s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Comment va-t-il?  
-Le médecin pense qu'il devrait bientôt se réveiller.  
-C'est une excellente nouvelle.  
-Oui.

Peter fronça les sourcils en percevant de la tristesse dans la voix de Neal. Il prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-On a retrouvé des documents dans la planque d'Hagen.  
-Bien.  
-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

Peter ne voulait pas laisser parler sa colère et son amertume mais l'attitude passive de Neal ne l'aidait pas à garder son sang froid.

-Je ne nierai rien. Si tu as besoin de m'interroger, je suis à ta disposition.  
-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça?  
Neal finit par lever les yeux vers Peter.

-Je ne comprends pas, Peter. Tu as toutes les preuves dont tu as besoin pour me jeter en prison et je te dis que je suis prêt à tout dire.  
-D'accord.

L'agent du FBI était perplexe. Neal n'avait jamais parut si abattu et résigné. Il avait appris à gérer le Neal malicieux, le Neal secret et comploteur mais il se trouvait désarmé face à cette passive docilité.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment en position de négocier mais pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi?  
Peter esquissa un sourire. Après tout, son ami n'avait peut-être pas complètement rendu les armes.

-Dis toujours. Je verrai ce que je pourrais faire.  
-Merci. Parmi ces documents, il doit y avoir des preuves impliquant Daniel. Je ne te demande pas de les dissimuler mais, Daniel n'a jamais eu à faire à la justice... S'il témoigne contre Hagen...  
Peter était de plus en plus surpris par l'incertitude et la fragilité dans les propos de Neal. Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.

-Il s'est retrouvé pris au piège. Il ne mérite pas la prison.  
-Je ne pense pas que ton frère soit inquiété dans cette affaire. Il n'a eu qu'un rôle mineur et je ne vois pas pourquoi un juge refuserait un arrangement.  
-Merci, Peter.

Neal se leva, contourna son lit puis il commença à s'habiller lentement. Peter ne savait pas ce que son ami avait en tête et il resta quelques instants à l'observer. Le jeune homme tenta de retenir quelques grimaces de douleur et après avoir enfilé un pantalon et une veste, il s'assit, à bout de souffle, sur son lit.

-On peut savoir où tu comptes aller?  
-Je suppose que tu souhaites me ramener au siège du FBI pour m'interroger.  
-Neal, tu tiens à peine debout.  
-Ça ne m'empêche pas de parler. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop traîner. Il ne faut pas laisser Hagen parler en premier.

Peter essayait de suivre le raisonnement de son ami mais il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à le comprendre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?  
-Je veux juste m'assurer qu'Hagen finisse derrière les barreaux.  
-À quel prix?

Les derniers mots de Peter n'était pas vraiment destinés à être entendus mais on pouvait toujours compter sur Neal pour tendre l'oreille surtout quand il n'était pas censé le faire.  
-Peter, j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix mais il est hors de question que Daniel ou toi ayez à souffrir de ces erreurs.  
Peter resta muet de longues secondes, laissant à son ami le temps de poursuivre.

-Si je peux donner ma version des faits, Hagen ne pourra pas vous impliquer.  
-Tu comptes faire un faux témoignage?  
-Pas vraiment. Il suffira juste de détourner certains faits et d'en oublier d'autres.  
-Et tu en espères quel résultat?

Neal baissa les yeux et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix tremblait légèrement.  
-Je n'espère pas grand chose. Je sais bien ce qui m'attend. Je le sais depuis le jour où Hagen m'a contacté. Je veux juste éviter de vous entraîner dans ma chute.  
Peter ne savait que dire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre à lui crier dessus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il le laisse se sacrifier ou s'il devait le traîner lui même en cellule.

Il se contenta de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Il avait besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'agir. Neal était-il réellement prêt à se livrer pour éviter que son frère et lui ne soient inquiétés? Ou était-ce une nouvelle ruse?

L'agent du FBI s'arrêta soudain au milieu du couloir. Après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu dans la vidéo découverte la veille, comment pouvait-il encore doutait de l'honnêteté des intentions de Neal? Il en arrivait parfois à détester ses propres réactions. Il avait essayé d'éloigner son ami parce qu'il craignait de perdre son objectivité. Il l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin de son soutien, ne lui laissant pas d'autres choix que d'obéir a Curtis Hagen et aujourd'hui, il était sur le point de refaire la même erreur.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait été tenté d'accepter la proposition de Neal, de le laisser assumer seul les terribles conséquences de cette affaire. Mais, s'il faisait ça, comment pourrait-il encore se regarder en face et vivre avec l'idée qu'il avait envoyé en prison l'homme pour qui il prétendait avoir des sentiments. Il pressa le pas vers la chambre de Neal, bien décidé à lui faire entendre raison.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait attendre que le retour de Peter car, alors que l'agent du FBI entrait dans la chambre, il se leva, prêt à le suivre.  
-Assieds-toi, s'il te plait.  
Neal reprit docilement sa position sur son lit, attendant que Peter lui explique la raison de cette attente.

-Les dossiers découverts chez Hagen sont en sécurité dans ton appartement et, avant que tu dises une nouvelle bêtise, il est hors de question de les utiliser comme preuve. On a de quoi envoyer cet espèce de... Enfin, il finira en prison, même sans ton témoignage.  
-Peter, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Peter ne s'attendait pas à ce que Neal accepte ses arguments sans rien dire et il était prêt à se battre pour imposer son point de vue.  
-Non seulement je peux le faire mais j'ai bien l'intention de trouver une jolie histoire qui nous permette de l'enfoncer un peu plus et de faire passer toutes ses déclarations pour un conte de fée.

Neal regardait ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Il semblait avoir du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait.  
-Tu proposes de faire un faux témoignage dans une enquête officielle. Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu puisses, ne serait-ce que penser faire une chose pareille.  
Peter s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit à côté de son ami. Il posa sa main sur celles de Neal. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements sous ses doigts mais il fut heureux que son ami ne fasse aucun mouvement pour éviter son contact.

-Hagen n'a pas hésité à te piéger pour arriver à ses fins. Il a essayé de nous tuer Daniel et moi pour te faire souffrir. Cet homme ne mérite pas qu'on s'embarrasse de scrupules. Il faut qu'on le mette hors d'état de nuire, hors d'état de te nuire...  
-Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta carrière. Tu l'as dit toi même, je suis un criminel, tout comme Hagen, et il faut que j'en assume les conséquences.

Décidément, les événements des derniers jours avaient vraiment ébranlés la confiance de Neal. Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable en voyant son ami aussi peu sûr de lui.  
-Neal, quand je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Même si, je dois le reconnaître, j'ai une drôle de manière de le montrer. Je ne te laisserai pas assumer la responsabilité de cette affaire. Hagen doit payer, pas toi. Tu es une victime, tout autant que Daniel.

Neal ne dit rien mais il laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement et Peter fut rassuré de le voir se détendre un peu.  
-Les documents sont en sécurité pour le moment. Il va falloir que tu m'aides pour arranger un peu cette histoire.  
-Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ce soit une très bonne idée, Peter. Ça risque de te retomber dessus. Si Hagen parle...

Peter sourit tendrement. Il devait admettre qu'il était assez fier d'entendre Neal avoir des scrupules à appliquer un tel plan. Le jeune homme n'aurait vu aucune objection à détourner des faits à son avantage il y a seulement un an. L'agent du FBI fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un murmure provenant du lit voisin. Les deux hommes se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Daniel ouvrir les yeux.

Neal se leva aussi vite que lui permettait son corps endolori. Peter ne bougea pas, observant les deux frères. Neal serrait tendrement la main de Daniel, lui parlant si bas qu'il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait. Il était désormais certain qu'il devait faire tout son possible pour éviter de séparer les deux frères. Neal et Daniel avaient le droit de connaître un peu de bonheur et il se laisserait pas Hagen tout ruiner.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16.

Daniel passa le reste de la journée entre moments brefs d'éveil et sommeil. Neal ne bougea pas de son poste d'observation. Peter était retourné au bureau après avoir parlé au médecin et s'être assuré qu'un agent serait posté à la porte de la chambre.  
Il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme et, pour le moment, son bureau lui semblait être l'endroit idéal. Ces dernières semaines, il avait soigneusement évité de passer trop de temps chez lui. Il savait qu'Elisabeth souffrait de cette situation mais il était incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

À sa sortie de prison, il avait eu du mal à se réadapter à la vie de tous les jours, son regard sur sa routine quotidienne avait changé, ses priorités avaient changées sans qu'il sache vraiment ce qu'il aurait aimé faire autrement. Il se sentait perdu et confus et les deniers événements ne l'avaient pas aidé à y voir plus clair.

Il passa de longues heures assis sur sa chaise, essayant de faire le tri et de trouver le moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier. Il réalisa qu'il ne réussirait pas ce genre de miracle sans aide. Il ne pouvait pas escamoter des éléments de preuves, ni empêcher Hagen de parler sans une intervention extérieure. Il aurait aimé laisser Jones en dehors de cette affaire mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait l'éviter maintenant qu'il avait vu les dossiers d'Hagen.

Il devait parler à l'escroc et essayer des savoir s'il existait d'autres preuves. En passant devant de le bureau de Jones, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Son collègue sembla comprendre les intentions de son patron et il lui emboîta le pas sans un mot.

Peter fit amener Hagen dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Jones prit place de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain. Il était curieux de voir comment Peter allait gérer cet interrogatoire. Il était prêt à le suivre, à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider son patron et Neal.  
Il avait eu des doutes concernant l'honnêteté du jeune homme mais il ne méritait pas de souffrir à cause d' un type comme Hagen.

De l'autre côté du miroir, Peter avait pris place face à l'homme qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Son patron paraissait calme et en pleine possession de ses moyens mais Jones pouvait voir de subtils signes de tension dans le comportement de son ami.

-Curtis Hagen vous avez été arrêté pour tentative de meurtre, chantage et enlèvement...  
-Agent Burke...pourquoi autant de formalités? Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade...  
-Nous avons bien assez d'éléments pour vous envoyer derrière les barreaux mais j'ai cependant une question à vous poser.

Hagen affichait toujours un insolent sourire et Peter devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas se lever et lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Peter prit une profonde inspiration afin de faire un peu redescendre sa tension. Il savait bien que s'il utilisait la violence contre Hagen, cela se retournerait contre lui et donc contre Neal.

-Pourquoi en voulez-vous à ce point à Neal?  
Cette fois, le sourire d'Hagen s'effaça. A la place, il fixa sur Peter un regard froid, rempli d'une haine violente qui laissait entrevoir ce dont cet homme aurait été capable pour arriver à ses fins.  
-Il est responsable de mon arrestation.

Peter s'attendait à cette réponse et il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. Certes Hagen pouvait en vouloir à Neal pour son arrestation mais Peter sentait qu'il y avait plus que ça et il était bien décidé à faire parler l'escroc.

-Bien sûr mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a autre chose. Vous avez mis sur pied un plan très complexe. Vous avez pris la peine de faire des recherches pour retrouver Daniel. Pourquoi se donner autant de mal s'il s'agissait simplement de vous venger?  
-Agent Burke, vous ne voyez pas la beauté de ce plan... En tout cas s'il avait fonctionné... Je n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Neal... Au contraire, je voulais qu'il vive...avec votre mort et celle été son frère sur la conscience... Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il aurait passé de longues années en prison.

Peter restait sceptique même s'il était difficile de savoir ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête d'un malade mental comme Hagen.  
-Je trouve tout de même que vous vous êtes donné beaucoup de mal pour envoyer un homme en prison.  
-Et deux autres au cimetière...

En effet, Peter n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce détail. Il devait trouver un moyen de faire parler Hagen. En le flattant un peu, il finirait peut-être par se livrer.  
-Je dois avouer que votre plan était bien monté. Comment avez-vous eu connaissance de l'existence de Daniel et de son lien de parenté avec Neal?

Le rire d'Hagen raisonna dans la pièce vide et Peter se retint de sourire. Il avait ferré Hagen en usant d'un brin de flatterie.  
-Pas si difficile... Ce cher 'Daniel avait, lui-même commencé les recherches mais sans succès. Il m'a suffit de mettre la main sur la bonne personne et de trouver les bons arguments pour le faire parler...

Peter n'aimait pas ce qu'Hagen insinuait. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre impliqué dans cette affaire, une personne proche de Neal et qui avait un lien avec son passé.  
-James Bennett...  
-Bravo, Agent Burke... Finalement, votre réputation n'est pas totalement usurpée.

Peter avait des sentiments mélangés envers le père de Neal. Celui-ci avait abandonné son fils sans aucun scrupule en le laissant porter le chapeau pour le meurtre du sénateur Pratt.  
-C'est James qui vous a parlé de Daniel?  
-Il a d'abord fallu le convaincre qu'il était dans son intérêt de parler. Ça n'a pas été si difficile. J'ai rencontré un certain nombre d'escroc dans ma carrière mais James Bennett fait partie de ces hommes prêts à tout pour tirer leur épingle du jeu.

Peter sentait la nausée lui étreindre l'estomac. Hagen lui disait la vérité et il savourait ce moment.  
-James n'a pas hésité à me livrer son fils. Il m'a donné toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin pour retrouver Danny. C'est même lui qui a eu l'idée de faire croire à Neal que j'avais des preuves contre vous... Ce type est une vraie pourriture...

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec un grand sourire. Hagen savait qu'une nouvelle trahison de son père blesserait Neal. La dernière touche à son plan.  
-Vous pensiez tout dire à Neal avant de le laisser partir?  
-En effet, mais finalement c'est encore mieux que ce soit vous qui lui annonciez.

Peter redoutait de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais il devait aller au bout de cet interrogatoire.  
-Où est James?  
-Agent Burke, vous comprenez bien que je ne pouvais pas m'encombrer d'un complice aussi dangereux. Cet homme aurait été capable de dénoncer sa propre mère pour s'éviter des ennuis.  
-Vous l'avez éliminé?  
-Igor s'en est occupé.

Peter n'avait aucune raison de douter de la parole d'Hagen. Il interrogerait Igor pour avoir confirmation. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait pouvoir annoncer ces nouveaux éléments à Neal. Son ami était déjà conscient du manque d'honnêteté de son père mais qu'il ait pu aider Hagen à mettre ce piège en place était au-delà de ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Hagen l'observait attentivement. Il semblait prendre plaisir à partager ces informations, sachant les dégâts qu'elles feraient. Peter commençait à se demander si cet épisode faisait aussi partie de son plan.

-Pauvre Neal... Il va retourner en prison en sachant que son cher papa à participer à sa chute...son petit frère va même l'accompagner...quelle triste fin...  
-Où est le corps de James?  
-Il va falloir demander à Igor. Je n'aime pas me salir les mains.

Peter envoya un message à Jones lui demandant, sans attendre, de s'occuper du complice d'Hagen. Il devait s'avouer qu'il était soulagé qu'Hagen n'ait pas de preuves contre lui mais ce soulagement était contre balancé par l'horreur de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
-Comme j'aimerais être là pour voir la réaction de ce cher Neal... mais je me contenterais d'y penser le soir dans ma cellule...

Peter se leva sans ajouter le moindre commentaire. Il avait besoin de rejoindre Neal, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais il attendit encore quelques minutes que Jones termine son interrogatoire. Son collègue le retrouva dans son bureau peu avant l'heure du déjeuner. Jones n'eut pas besoin de parler, Peter devina ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

-Igor ne s'est pas fait prier pour confirmer les déclarations d'Hagen. Il m'a indiqué où il avait enterré le corps de James. J'ai envoyé deux Agents sur place.  
-Il va falloir que je parle à Neal.  
-Je ne pensais pas James capable d'une telle chose. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça?

Peter passa une main sur son visage. La journée venait à peine de commencer et il se sentait déjà épuisé.  
-James est un flic corrompu qui s'est enfui en abandonnant sa femme enceinte et son fils ainé. Des années plus tard, il s'est servi de Neal pour essayer de se blanchir, provoquant la mort d'Hélène.

Jones semblait perplexe mais il était bien conscient des horreurs dont certaines personnes étaient capables quand il s'agissait de sauver leur peau. Le téléphone de Jones sonna et l'Agent répondit sans attendre. Peter comprit rapidement que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Après avoir raccroché, l'Agent regarda Peter hochant la tête.  
-Hagen a dit la vérité. Le corps de James a été retrouvé à l'endroit indiqué.

Peter enfila sa veste et quitta son bureau. Jones le suivit comprenant que son patron aurait besoin de son soutien.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils retrouvèrent Neal et Daniel en grande discussion. Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Neal s'effaça quand il vit Peter et Jones entrer dans la chambre, la mine sombre. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour suivre les deux agents pensant qu'ils venaient pour l'arrêter.

-Assieds-toi, Neal. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer...c'est au sujet de ton père.  
Même avant que  
Peter termine sa phrase, Neal devina ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire... Il aurait dû s'en douter, il aurait dû savoir...

La pièce autour de lui se mit à vaciller. Peter réagit à temps et recueillit son ami avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Jones sortit à la recherche d'un médecin alors que Daniel et Peter installaient le jeune homme inconscient sur son lit.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17.

Le médecin rassura Peter et Daniel. Neal avait passé les dernières heures à veiller son frère. Le stress, le manque de sommeil et l'absence d'appétit avaient eu raison de ses dernières forces. Peter dût se montrer très convaincant pour que Daniel retourne s'allonger. Les deux frères n'avaient pas grandi ensemble mais ils avaient de nombreuses ressemblances. Peter sourit en pensant qu'il allait, maintenant avoir à faire avec deux Caffrey. Assez étrangement cette perspective le réjouissait.

Malgré les derniers développements de l'affaire, Peter avait, pour la première fois, le sentiment qu'ils verraient le bout de ce sinistre tunnel sans trop de dégâts. Hagen ne semblait pas vouloir parler des preuves contre Neal et Daniel. L'Agent du FBI sentit, une nouvelle fois, son estomac se serrer en pensant qu'Hagen n'en avait pas fini avec Neal. Parfois, il aurait aimé faire taire son instinct et se concentrer uniquement sur le moment présent.

Il fut rassuré de voir Neal ouvrir les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Daniel avait sombré dans un profond sommeil et c'était probablement mieux qu'il n'entende pas ce que Peter s'apprêtait à révéler. Neal pourrait lui raconter plus tard s'il le jugeait utile.

-Peter...?  
-Je suis là, Neal.  
-Je sais, je peux entendre les rouages de ton cerveau tourner d'ici.  
-Désolé...  
-James est dans le coup avec Hagen?

Droit au but, comme toujours... Il aurait aimé lui dire que son père était un homme bien, lui trouver des excuses mais il savait bien que son ami n'accepterait que la vérité, rien de moins.  
-Oui, apparemment c'est lui qui a renseigné Hagen sur Daniel...  
-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qui d'autre aurait pu savoir.

Neal parlait en regardant fixement le plafond comme s'il avait peur de lire d'autres mauvaises nouvelles dans le regard de Peter. Après quelques minutes de silence, Peter se décida à parler.  
-Neal, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dises. J'ai interrogé Hagen...  
Neal ne le regardait toujours pas ce qui ne rendait pas les choses faciles pour Peter. L'agent du FBI attendit un instant avant de poursuivre. Comment annoncer à son ami qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps de son père? Malgré sa trahison, Peter savait que Neal restait très attaché à son père, ou du moins à l'image qu'il en avait.

-Neal...  
Peter se racla la gorge. Décidément il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes.  
-Il est mort...?  
-Je suis désolé, Neal. Quand il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Hagen s'est débarrassé de lui. On a retrouvé son corps grâce au témoignage d'Igor.

Peter continuait à parler, détaillant le contenu de sa conversation avec Hagen mais Neal ne l'écoutait plus. Il voulait juste que Peter le laisse seul. Il ne savait pas s'il devait éprouver de la colère ou de la peine. Son père était mort et, même s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître, il ressentait un vide terrible en pensant qu'il ne pourrait jamais le revoir.

Neal ferma les yeux. Peut-être que Peter partirait s'il le pensait endormi. Mais il aurait dû se douter que son ami n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser seul. Le jeune homme finit par se tourner sur le côté. Il ne voulait pas que Peter voit son visage, il avait seulement envie de laisser ses larmes couler sans avoir à en éprouver de la honte. Mais il s'en voulait d'avoir autant de peine face à la mort d'un homme qui l'avait trahi, qui n'avait pas hésité à mettre la vie de ses fils en danger et qui n'avait pas bougé quand Peter avait été envoyé en prison à sa place.

Neal sentit la main de Peter se poser sur son épaule. Le jeune homme ne fit aucun mouvement mais ce geste le toucha.  
-Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être triste. James était ton père...  
Les paroles que son ami prononça finirent de briser ses dernières résistances et Neal s'autorisa enfin à pleurer la mort de son père.

Neal passa encore une journée à l'hôpital avant que les médecins l'estime assez fort pour pouvoir sortir. Peter le conduisit jusque chez lui. Le trajet se fit en silence. Neal n'avait dit que quelques mots depuis l'annonce de la mort de son père. Peter l'avait tenu informé de l'évolution de l'enquête. Hagen avait décidé de ne plus parler aux enquêteurs et Peter espérait qu'il continue à se taire. Neal de son côté semblait vivre ces événements de loin, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment concerné.

Cette attitude inquiétait fortement Peter. Il ne pouvait effacer l'image de son ami, assis au sol dans cette pièce, le sang s'écoulant de ses poignets. En voyant Neal, assis sur le siège passager, muet, regardant par la vitre sans réellement faire attention au paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, Peter sentait son inquiétude monter.

Une fois installé dans son appartement, Neal alla s'asseoir sur la terrasse. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours ainsi, assis le regard dans le vide. Il était assez déconcertant pour quelqu'un le connaissant aussi bien que Peter de le voir aussi calme et immobile. L'agent du FBI avait essayé d'en parler au médecin mais celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas discuter avec lui de l'état de son patient. Voyant l'inquiétude sincère de Peter, il avait cependant ajouté que, Neal avait refusé catégoriquement de parler avec un psychologue.

Cette dernière remarque ne l'avait pas étonnée mais le médecin avait, par ses mots, confirmé ses soupçons. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement de son ami. Et il était bien décidé à garder un œil sur lui. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée. Même s'il n'était pas chez lui, il alla ouvrir. Neal n'avait même pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit un Mozzie mal à l'aise et visiblement gêné de se retrouver nez à nez avec Peter. L'homme à lunettes était resté éloigné durant le séjour de leur ami à l'hôpital ce qui n'avait surpris personne connaissant certaines de ses phobies.  
-Bonjour Mozzie.  
-Agent Burke.

Les salutations furent brèves mais pas aussi glaciales que celles auxquelles Peter aurait pu s'attendre. L'Agent du FBI s'écarta pour laisser entrer Mozzie. Celui-ci jeta un œil sur la terrasse et voyant Neal immobile sur sa chaise, se retourna vers Peter.

-Comment va-t-il?  
Question difficile... Surtout que Peter n'avait aucune idée de la quantité d'informations en possession du petit homme face à lui.  
-Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Son médecin dit qu'il est physiquement apte à reprendre le travail ...  
-Mais...

Peter alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se sentait, lui aussi très fatigué. Depuis l'explosion, il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil et les quelques heures où il réussissait à fermer les yeux, son sommeil était perturbé par d'horribles cauchemars. Il avait fini par aller dormir sur le canapé pour ne pas réveiller sa femme. Mozzie prit place à côté de lui et Peter fut soulagé de l'entendre prendre à son compte la suite de la conversation. Il connaissait Neal aussi bien que lui et son aide lui serait précieuse.

-J'ai appris pour James. Même si ce type était un salaud, c'était quand même son père. Neal a gardé l'espoir de pouvoir reconstruire quelque chose avec lui pendant des années. Sa déception aujourd'hui doit être terrible.  
-Oui il est très affecté à la fois par sa trahison et par sa mort.  
-Est-ce qu'il en a parlé à Daniel?

Une fois de plus, Peter sentit sur ses épaules, le poids de la fatigue. Il avait essayé d'amener Neal à tout dire à son frère, en vain.  
-Non, il refuse de lui en parler... À vrai dire, il n'a prononcé que quelques mots depuis deux jours. Il passe son temps à regarder autour de lui, à répondre par un simple hochement de tête... Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.  
-Je vais essayer de lui parler mais je ne promets rien.

Les deux amis furent interrompus par des bruits dans l'escalier. Peter reconnut la voix de June qui s'en prenait vertement à quelqu'un montant les marches. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment avant qu'ils puissent réagir.  
Trois hommes en costume entrèrent suivi de prêt par June.

-Peter, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Ces messieurs disent être Agents du FBI...  
L'un des hommes sortit sa plaque et la plaça sous le nez de Peter.  
-Agent Garner, on m'a chargé de prendre le relai concernant l'enquête sur la mort de l'Agent Siegel. Où est Monsieur Caffrey?  
-Je suis là.

En entendant le vacarme, Neal était sorti de sa réserve et se tenait devant la baie vitrée ouvrant sur la terrasse. L'agent Garner s'avança vers lui, le retourna sans ménagement et lui passa les menottes.  
-Monsieur Neal Caffrey, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de l'Agent David Siegel...  
Neal n'entendit pas les mots qui suivirent. La seule sensation sur laquelle il arrivait à focaliser son esprit c'était ces menottes qui lui écorchaient les poignets et le nom de l'agent Siegel qui raisonnait à ses oreilles.

Il vit Peter faire de grand gestes, Mozzie lui faire des signes qui devaient sûrement avoir un sens pour son ami et June verser une larme mais il pouvait aussi voir le sourire de Curtis Hagen qui, du fond de sa cellule, devait certainement savourer une douce vengeance.

* * *

**_Non, les ennuis ne sont pas finis pour Neal. Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont encouragés à poursuivre cette histoire alors que j'avais la sensation d'avoir perdu le fil. À bientôt pour la suite..._**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18.

Neal passa les heures suivantes, promené de services en services, menotté, fouillé, bousculé parfois. Il connaissait bien cette sensation d'être privé de la possibilité de librement des choix. Il avait déjà vécu ça. Mais ce qui était profondément différent cette fois, c'était qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, en tout cas pas la mort de l'agent Siegel. Il aurait accepté de payer pour les nombreuses erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre par le passé mais il avait l'impression, alors qu'on le conduisait en salle d'interrogatoire, d'être, à nouveau la victimes d'un piège odieux.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il pensait que c'était ça le plan d'Hagen depuis le début. Le faire tomber pour vol ou usage de faux n'était pas suffisant, il voulait l'envoyer derrière les barreaux pour le reste de ses jours. Car c'était bien ce qu'il risquait si, comme il le craignait, Hagen s'était arrangé pour lui faire porter le chapeau. La question qu'il se posait était de savoir quelle attitude adopte. Il n'avait aucune idée des "preuves" que pouvait détenir l'agent chargé de l'enquête.

Mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus, à cet instant précis, c'était ce que Peter allait penser. Il savait que son ami avait eu des doutes sur son implication possible et la plupart de ses collègues l'avait soutenu dans ses soupçons. Allait-il envisager la possibilité qu'il s'agisse, à nouveau d'un complot monté par Hagen ou se contenterait-il de le condamner lui aussi?

L'homme qui l'avait arrêté l'avait laissé seul après l'avoir solidement menotté dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il n'avait pas mémorisé son nom... À vrai dire, il n'avait pas réellement écouté ce que cet homme avait dit... Il n'en avait pas besoin. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour le moment c'était ce qu'il risquait...il avait aussi besoin de parler à Peter. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver.

L'homme qui entra dans la petite salle n'était pas celui qui l'avait amené là quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'allure d'un agent du FBI. Quand il fit le tour de la table pour s'approcher de lui, Neal eut la soudaine sensation qu'il était en danger. Il essaya de reculer sa chaise mais ses menottes étaient accrochées à la table, empêchant tout mouvement. L'homme se plaça face à lui, planta son regard dans le sien et, pour appuyer encore ses paroles, il passa une main puissante autour de son cou. La pression était suffisante pour le faire manquer d'air et après seulement quelques secondes, Neal commença à sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

-J'ai un message de la part de Curtis... Si tu ne veux pas que ton petit frère finisse comme ton père, contente-toi de fermer ta bouche et de les laisser s'occuper de toi... Si tu essaies de voir ou de parler à Burke, ce cher Daniel est mort... Bonne chance Caffrey...

Sur ces mots, l'homme relâcha la pression et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Décidément, la sécurité dans les locaux du FBI, n'était plus très fiable. N'importe qui pouvait entrer et menacer un suspect... Neal resta un instant choqué à se demander s'il venait de rêver. Mais il réalisa vite que tout ceci était bien arrivé. Hagen était derrière tout ça et il avait les moyens, même derrière les barreaux, de menacer la vie de son frère. Neal sentit qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il devait endosser ce meurtre et laisser un juge décider de son sort.

L'Agent responsable de l'enquête pénétra dans la salle d'interrogatoire quelques minutes plus tard. En voyant un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de l'homme, Neal se demanda un instant si l'agent était complice d'Hagen, lui aussi. Mais il oublia cette idée rapidement. Hagen avait sans aucun doute les moyens d'engager des hommes de main pour faire le sale boulot à sa place mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à tenter de corrompre un agent du FBI.

-Monsieur Caffrey, vous savez pour quelle raison vous avez été arrêté?  
Neal se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'était pas encore certain de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il ne savait pas comment mais il était certain qu'Hagen aurait vent de cet interrogatoire. Il savait aussi que Peter se trouvait derrière cette vitrine sur laquelle son regard se fixa désespérément.

-Si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé avec l'Agent Siegel.  
-Je suis désolé... Je n'ai pas retenu votre nom...  
-Agent Garner.  
-Agent Garner, je suis désolé mais je ne dirais rien sans la présence de mon avocat...  
Il n'avait pas vraiment envie, ni besoin d'un avocat mais ça lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps.

L'Agent Garner se leva et quitta la pièce. L'homme qu'il venait d'arrêter le laissait perplexe. Il avait hérité de l'enquête car l'équipe de l'Agent Burke avait beaucoup d'autres dossiers à traiter. Au début, il s'était vite heurté à un mur. Il n'y avait aucun témoin, on n'avait pas retrouvé l'arme du crime. Tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un vol qui avait mal tourné.

L'Agent Garner était prêt à rendre son rapport lorsqu'il avait reçu un appel anonyme lui indiquant l'endroit où il pourrait trouver l'arme qui avait été utilisée pour éliminer l'Agent Siegel. En suivant ces instructions, ils retrouvèrent une arme sur laquelle ils relevèrent des empreintes. Après analyses, ces empreintes se révélèrent être celles d'un certain Neal Caffrey.

Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, il l'avait lu à plusieurs reprises dans le dossier. En parlant à certains agents connaissant Caffrey, Garner avait commencé à se faire une idée de l'homme qu'il soupçonnait de ce meurtre. Le consultant n'était certes pas un enfant de cœur mais, de l'avis de tous, il n'était du genre violent. Personne n'avait remarqué de différends entre Caffrey et Siegel.

En le voyant, aujourd'hui, Garner commençait à douter de tenir le véritable coupable. Cependant, comment expliquer la présence de ses empreintes sur l'arme et comment expliquer son attitude? La plupart des suspects, quand ils étaient arrêtés, proclamaient leur innocence. Lui, n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas protesté quand on lui avait passé les menottes.

Garner ouvrit la porte de la salle attenante à la salle d'interrogatoire. L'Agent Burke lui avait demandé l'autorisation d'assister à l'interrogatoire. Il avait besoin de lui parler. Après tout, il avait travaillé pendant des années avec Caffrey et ils étaient devenus proches.  
-Agent Burke...Je peux vous parler une minute?  
-Bien sûr, Agent Garner.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment debout, regardant Neal, toujours immobile sur sa chaise.  
-Je ne vais pas vous mentir... On a des preuves solides de son implication dans la mort de Siegel.  
Peter secoua la tête. Même s'il avait douté de l'honnêteté de son ami, il ne pouvait croire que Neal soit capable de tuer un homme de sang froid.

-Neal n'a pas toujours respecté la loi mais il ne peut pas avoir tué Siegel.  
-On a ses empreintes sur l'arme...  
-Vous avez retrouvé l'arme? Comment?  
-Un appel anonyme...  
Voyant le regard de Peter, l'Agent Garner leva la main pour l'arrêter.

-Je sais, ça m'a parut aussi trop facile mais je ne peux pas ignorer ces preuves. Ses empreintes sont, non seulement présentés sur l'arme mais aussi sur les balles encore dans le chargeur.  
-Ça ne vous semble pas cousu de fil blanc?  
-C'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Qui pourrait avoir monté un tel complot? Quel en serait le but?

Peter hésita. Il ne pouvait pas parler d'Hagen à cet homme. Il était impossible et savoir s'il pouvait il faire confiance.  
-Je vois que vous avez des soupçons. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une relation particulière avec Monsieur Caffrey. Peut-être pourrez vous le ramener à la raison et l'encourager à parler. Son attitude le dessert et s'il continue à garder le silence, aucun juge ne pourra croire à son innocence.

Peter était soulagé d'avoir à faire à un homme intelligent et qui ne se laissait pas abuser par des preuves, visiblement, fabriquées. Il avait le sentiment que Curtis Hagen était derrière cette manipulation et donc, derrière le meurtre de Siegel. Il devait parler à Neal et le rassurer. Ensuite, il s'occuperait de mener, lui même l'enquête pour prouver l'implication d'Hagen.

Lorsque Peter poussa la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, Neal ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui. Il alla s'asseoir à la place occupée par Garner quelques minutes plus tôt.  
-Neal, je pense que tu peux faire confiance à Garner. Garder le silence n'est pas une solution.  
Neal se décida à regarder son ami. Il aurait aimé lui dire, lui faire comprendre mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Hagen était capable de s'en prendre à Daniel, il l'avait déjà fait.

-Neal...ils ont des preuves contre toi. On sait toi et moi qui a pu placer tes empreintes sur l'arme. Même l'Agent Garner, doute de ces preuves mais il faut lui donner de quoi continuer son enquête.  
-Peter, je suis désolé mais je ne dirais rien.  
Peter se leva vivement. Il ne comprenait pourquoi Neal s'obstinait s'il était innocent. L'Agent du FBI fit le tour de la table, déplaça violemment la chaise sur laquelle son ami était assis. Il vit la grimace de douleur sur son visage quand la tension se fit insupportable sur ses poignets mais, à ce moment, Peter ne pouvait s'en soucier. Il avait besoin de connaître la vérité, de voir dans ses yeux la réponse à une question qu'il osait à peine poser.

-Neal... Je veux une réponse claire...as-tu tiré sur Siegel?  
Un frisson parcourut le corps de Peter quand, la seule réaction de Neal fut de baisser les yeux et de se murer dans le silence. Comment devait-il interpréter ce silence? Il avait l'irrésistible envie et le frapper uniquement pour le faire réagir.

-Neal, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ils vont t'envoyer en prison pour de très longues années.  
-Je sais.  
-Et tu as décidé de ne pas te défendre...qu'est-ce que je suis censé en déduire?  
-Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis qu'un criminel...  
Peter resta muet. L'attitude de son ami l'inquiétait mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

-Tu sais ce que je pense? Je pense qu'on fait pression sur toi... Je ne sais pas comment mais je refuse de croire que tu veuilles endosser un crime que tu n'as pas commis. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser plonger, Neal...tu m'entends? Je vais continuer cette enquête et te sortir de là même si je dois le battre contre toi...  
Peter comprit qu'il avait vu juste en lisant la peur dans les yeux de Neal. Il se pencha vers Neal, son visage frôlant le sien. Il savait que Garner ne perdait pas une miette de cet échange. Les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer devaient rester entre eux.

-Je ne sais pas comment il fait ça mais je sais qu'Hagen te menace. Tu n'es pas seul, Neal. Je vais te sortir de là... Je t'en fais la promesse...  
-Non, Peter... S'il te plait...  
La détresse dans le ton de Neal émut profondément Peter.  
-Qu'a-t-il dit pour te faire peur à ce point?

Peter jura en entendant la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir. Neal était sur le point de se confier à lui. Il se retourna et vit Garner accompagné d'un homme qui ne pouvait être qu'un avocat.  
-Monsieur Caffrey, votre avocat...  
Peter jeta un dernier regard à son ami avant de quitter la salle. Il devait parler à Jones et mettre sur pieds un plan de bataille pour sortir Neal de ce cauchemar.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19.

Peter appela Jones qui le rejoignit dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Ils devaient agir vite. Le juge n'attendrait pas longtemps avant de boucler le dossier de Neal. Il s'agissait de la mort d'un agent du FBI et c'était une affaire politiquement très sensible. La famille de David Siegel faisait pression pour que l'affaire soit résolue au plus vite et Neal semblait être le coupable idéal.

Jones s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau attendant que son patron lui face le compte rendu de son entrevue avec Neal.  
-J'ai vu l'Agent Garner. Ils ont trouvé l'arme qui a servi à l'agression et les empreintes de Neal se trouvaient dessus...  
-Comment est-ce possible? Neal n'a pas pu faire ça. Il déteste les armes à feu et il n'a jamais eu un comportement violent...

Peter sourit. Il savait que Jones était parfois critique au regard du comportement de leur collègue mais il avait cerné assez finement la personnalité de Neal.  
-Je ne pense pas que Neal ait quelque chose à voir dans cette affaire... À part, peut-être le fait d'avoir attiré l'attention d'Hagen sur Siegel ou l'inverse... Le problème c'est que Neal refuse de parler.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Hagen...

Jones sembla réfléchir un instant. Peter savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son collègue pour analyser objectivement la situation et proposer des solutions.  
-Hagen est en prison. Il aurait eu besoin d'un complice à l'extérieur. On devrait pouvoir vérifier s'il a reçu des visites.  
-Bien vu mais je pense qu'il avait ça en tête depuis le début. Il est probable que son plan se soit exécuté sans son intervention. Mais ça vaut le coup de faire quelques recherches.  
-Tu penses qu'Hagen fait pression sur Neal pour qu'il endosse ce crime. Mais on a récupéré ses dossiers...Que peut-il avoir d'autre?

C'était bien le problème, Hagen avait trouvé un moyen de condamner Neal à la prison et il ne voyait comment il s'y était pris. C'était plus que frustrant pour lui aussi bien en tant qu'enquêteur mais surtout en tant qu'ami. Il avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné Neal, d'être en parti responsable de cette situation. Si Neal avait senti qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, ils auraient pu chercher une solution ensemble et éviter que ce piège ne se referme sur eux.

-Je ne sais pas mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que Neal a peur. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.  
-Je vais contacter la prison et voir ce qu'ils peuvent me dire.  
Peter regarda Jones s'éloigner. Au moins ils avaient quelque chose sur quoi travailler même si Peter était bien conscient que cette enquête prendrait du temps. Ils savaient d'où venait l'attaque mais ils étaient loin d'en avoir la moindre preuve et sans l'aide de Neal, ils auraient du mal à faire reculer son jugement.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les vibrations de son téléphone portable.  
-Agent Burke?  
-Agent Garner, du nouveau?  
Peter essaya de contrôler son angoisse en posant cette question mais il avait quitté son collègue à peine deux heures auparavant et il avait du mal à croire qu'il l'appelait pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-Si on peut dire. Je sors de la salle d'interrogatoire. Neal Caffrey a tout avoué. D'après lui, l'Agent Siegel l'a suivi alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remettre son butin à un complice, dont il ne veut pas dévoiler le nom. Il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à retourner en prison. Ils se sont battus et le coup est parti...  
-Neal n'a jamais porté d'arme...

Peter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
-Pour ça aussi il a une explication. L'arme appartenait à son complice mais il maintient que c'est lui qui a tiré. Je ne suis pas censé vous prévenir mais il est en ce moment en train de confirmer ses aveux devant le juge qui va, sans doute l'incarcérer dans l'attente de son procès.  
-Vous pensez toujours qu'il est innocent?  
-J'en suis même persuadé. J'ai travaillé dans la police pendant des années et j'ai souvent vu des gens s'accuser de crimes parce qu'ils étaient menacés de représailles. Votre ami a peur...pas pour lui mais, à voir ses réactions, je dirais qu'il craint qu'on ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un qui lui est proche.

Évidemment, Peter s'en voulait de ne pas avoir envisagé cette possibilité plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça?  
-Agent Burke, vous êtes toujours là?  
-Oui, bien sûr. Écoutez, il faut que je vous voie. Il vaut mieux ne pas parler au téléphone.  
Peter lui transmit l'adresse de l'appartement de Neal. Il allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible pour sortir Neal de ce guêpier et il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme.

Une fois chez Neal, Peter envoya un message à Jones, lui demandant de les rejoindre dès qu'il aurait fini ses investigations à la prison. En attendant l'arrivée de Garner, Peter s'installa sur la terrasse. Il fut surpris de voir arriver Daniel tenant le bras de June.  
-Que fais-tu là? Je croyais que les médecins voulaient te garder en observation?  
-Peter, vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais rester allongé sur un lit alors que Neal à besoin d'aide...  
-Comment...?

June s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son bras.  
-Peter, vous n'êtes pas le seul ici à vous faire du souci pour Neal. Nous sommes tous là pour l'aider, chacun à notre manière...  
Peter ne savait pas trop s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou au contraire inquiet. Il décida cependant de confier à June et Daniel les derniers développements de l'affaire.

-Neal a avoué avoir tiré sur l'agent Siegel...  
-C'est impossible, Neal ne ferait jamais une chose pareille...  
-Je suis d'accord June. Je pense qu'il s'est fait piégé et qu'on l'a contraint à avouer. L'Agent Garner qui était chargé de l'enquête pense la même chose. Je l'ai invité à se joindre à nous pour essayer de démêler cette histoire au plus vite...

Daniel était resté silencieux, le visage fermé.  
-Il faut que je lui parle. Peter, pensez-vous pouvoir arranger ça?  
L'agent du FBI ne fut pas vraiment étonné par la requête du jeune homme. Daniel était un garçon intelligent et il avait compris que le lien qui l'unissait à Neal était un moyen de pression idéal.  
-Ça ne va pas être facile mais avec l'aide de l'Agent Garner c'est envisageable.  
À ce moment, l'homme en question frappa à la porte. June en profita pour prendre congé non sans avoir précisé à Peter qu'elle se tenait à leur disposition s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

Peter fit les présentations et il remarqua une étincelle dans le regard de son collègue quand il précisa que Daniel était le frère de Neal. Il appréciait de plus en plus cet homme. Il semblait être, non seulement un enquêteur perspicace et efficace mais aussi un homme de cœur.  
-Je suppose que si vous m'avez fait venir, c'est que vous avez des informations à me communiquer... Je pense que nous ne devrions pas perdre de temps. Monsieur Caffrey a été transféré en prison et je ne pense pas que ce soit un endroit très sûr pour lui.

Peter était bien conscient du danger que courait son ami en restant derrière les barreaux. Un ancien escroc ayant collaboré avec le FBI n'était pas vraiment considéré comme un "bon" camarade par les autres détenus.  
Peter lui exposa les faits aussi précisément que possible sans trop en dire sur sa propre implication. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que cette affaire leur éclate à la figure alors qu'ils étaient occupés à libérer Neal. Durant tout l'exposé, Garner resta concentré et attentif. Il ne prit aucune note mais Peter savait qu'il avait une vue d'ensemble assez précise de l'affaire et de l'implication de chacun.

-D'après vous, Neal serait sous l'emprise de cet homme. Je comprends comment il s'y est pris pour l'attirer dans ce piège mais il est en prison...  
-Il a pourtant trouvé le moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur...  
La voix de Jones les surprit tous les trois. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait entendu arriver. Il prit place autour de la table et sortit un carnet sur lequel il avait pris quelques notes.

-J'ai interrogé le directeur de la prison où Hagen est détenu. Il m'a fait part de quelques changements qu'il avait dû opérer dans la surveillance du prisonnier.  
-Pour quelle raison?  
-Il soupçonnait l'un des surveillant d'aider Hagen à faire passer des informations à l'extérieur.  
-Il y a remédié?  
-C'est ce qu'il dit mais j'ai senti des doutes dans sa voix. Je pense qu'il manque sérieusement de moyens pour vérifier l'emploi du temps et les comptes de tous ses hommes.

Peter prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Garner les regardait tour à tour, cherchant à cerner les liens qui unissaient les hommes assis autour de cette table. Ils étaient tous très inquiets pour leur ami. Le jeune Daniel paraissait particulièrement préoccupé ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Il avait plus de difficultés à cerner la nature des sentiments de l'agent Burke. Neal Caffrey était un partenaire efficace et visiblement apprécié par ses collègues mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans la relation que Peter semblait entretenir avec lui.

Daniel fut le premier à rompre le silence.  
-Il faut que je parle à Neal.  
La détermination était palpable dans sa voix.  
-Je ne pense pas que le juge s'y oppose mais je ne suis pas convaincu que Neal accepte. Il a refusé la proposition du juge de lui accorder une permission spéciale pour assister aux funérailles de son père.

Peter serra les dents. Daniel n'était pas au courant de la mort de son père et il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde que l'information sorte au cours de cette conversation. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Peter.  
-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?  
-C'est un peu compliqué. James, ton père, a plus ou moins collaboré avec Hagen pour mettre cette opération sur pieds...  
-Plus ou moins...? Si Neal a préféré ne rien le dire c'est qu'il s'agit de plus qu'une simple collaboration.

S'ils n'avaient pas tous été si tendus, Peter aurait esquissé un sourire. La voix de Daniel ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Neal et, en disant ces mots, le jeune homme en avait fait une parfaite imitation.  
-On n'a que la parole d'Hagen mais il semblerait que James ait donné des renseignements précieux...  
-Me concernant...?  
-Oui. Je suis désolé Daniel.

Daniel passa une main sur son visage essayant de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Sa vie avait été complètement bouleversée en quelques jours. Il avait retrouvé une partie de sa famille et maintenant il apprenait que son père était mort après les avoir livrés, lui et son frère, aux mains d'un dangereux malade mental. Il devait absolument parler à Neal.  
-Agent Garner, je dois voir mon frère.

Garner hocha la tête, comprenant l'urgence de la demande. Il prit son téléphone et s'éloignant quelques instants.  
-Peter...vous avez rencontré mon père...? pensez-vous qu'Hagen ait dit la vérité?  
Il aurait été facile de mentir ou d'enjoliver un peu la triste réalité mais Peter sentait que, tout comme Neal, Daniel serait capable de voir clair dans son jeu s'il essayait de l'embobiner.  
-Je pense qu'il a dit la vérité. Il a utilisé votre père en lui soutirant des renseignements, certainement en échange d'autre chose. Et quand il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il l'a fait éliminer.

Garner revint après avoir raccroché.  
-Le surveillant de la prison amènera Neal au parloir dans une heure. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas lui indiquer que vous étiez son visiteur.  
-Vous pensez vraiment qu'il aurait refusé de me parler?  
Garner sembla hésiter avant de poursuivre. Il avait déjà mis les pieds dans le plat une fois aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas reproduire la même erreur. Sentant sa gêne, Peter répondit à sa place.

-On pense qu'Hagen fait pression sur Neal en le menaçant de s'en prendre à toi. Il a probablement pour consigne de ne parler à aucun de nous.  
-Dommage que ce salaud soit sous les verrous...  
Peter fut un peu surpris par la violence des mots prononcés par Daniel mais il était aussi ému de le voir ainsi prendre la défense de son frère.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20.

Neal était assis sur le lit dans sa cellule depuis de longues minutes. Le surveillant lui avait dit qu'il viendrait le chercher parce que son avocat voulait lui parler. Il se demandait bien ce que cet homme pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il avait tout avoué et il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais il pouvait difficilement refuser de voir son avocat.

On vint le chercher et deux hommes le conduisirent vers une petite salle dans laquelle une table et deux chaises avait été placés. Neal fut attaché à la table, ses menottes passées dans un anneau métallique soudé à la table. Il attendit patiemment que son avocat veuille bien entrer mais ce n'est pas lui qui franchit la porte.

Neal essaya de se lever mais ses menottes empêchaient tout mouvement.  
-Surveillant, ramenez-moi dans ma cellule.  
Mais personne ne lui répondit et Neal se résolut à se rassoir. Daniel prit place face à lui.  
-Ravi de te voir aussi, grand frère.  
-Tu ne devrais pas être là.

Daniel prit une profonde inspiration essayant de garder son calme. Il n'était pas venu pour se disputer avec son frère mais pour l'amener à dire la vérité.  
-Nous avons pensé que tu n'accepterais pas de me parler alors, on a usé d'un petit stratagème.  
Évidement, Peter était derrière cette visite.  
-Pour répondre à la question que tu ne poses pas, oui, Peter m'a aidé et l'Agent Garner aussi. Ils sont tous les deux convaincus de ton innocence. Il semble penser, et je suis d'accord avec eux, que quelqu'un te manipule et te menace pour que tu endosses ce crime...

Neal restait silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à son frère, il ne pouvait pas, non plus, lui dire la vérité. La seule solution était de ne pas répondre, de s'enfermer dans cette bulle de silence qui l'avait protégé à de nombreuses occasions.  
-Neal, regarde-moi. On vient à peine de se retrouver. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas jeter l'éponge aussi vite sans te battre. Tu ne dois pas laisser Hagen gagner. Il a tué notre père...

Neal leva les yeux et posa un regard étonné sur son frère.  
-Oui, Neal, je suis au courant de ce que tu as essayé de me cacher. Peter m'a expliqué que James avait joué le rôle d'informateur auprès d'Hagen. J'ai aussi appris que tu avais refusé d'assister à ses funérailles.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y assisterais. Cet homme était peut-être notre père mais il a failli te faire tuer, il a laissé Peter endosser le meurtre de Pratt sans bouger. Alors, je ne pense pas lui devoir quoi que ce soit.  
-C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas convaincu toi-même de ce que tu dis. Je respecte ton choix mais j'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Neal baissa à nouveau les yeux. Daniel ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours mais il avait réussi à cerner assez bien son caractère. Son petit frère était un homme intelligent et avec un peu d'aide, il deviendrait quelqu'un de bien. Cette entrevue confirmait le bien fondé de sa décision. Il ne devait pas laisser Hagen menacer l'avenir radieux qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

-Neal, je n'arriverais peut-être pas à te faire changer d'avis mais, sache bien une chose, je ne laisserai pas tomber cette enquête. Je ne te laisserai pas croupir en prison. Avec l'aide de Peter et de l'Agent Garner... On va te sortir de là...  
Neal se pencha vers son frère. Il avait besoin que Daniel l'écoute attentivement.

-Danny, il ne faut pas que tu me mêles de ça. Tu dois continuer ta vie. Peter pourra t'aider et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle Mozzie, il est parfois un peu étrange mais c'est un ami sincère.  
-Tu ne comprends pas, Neal. Tu es ma seule famille et je n'abandonnerai pas.  
Neal essaya de tendre la main vers son frère mais ces maudites menottes entravaient le moindre de ses mouvements.  
-Daniel, écoute-moi attentivement. Tu ne sais pas de quoi Hagen est capable. S'il te plait, tu as toute la vie devant toi. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.  
-Dis-moi ce qu'Hagen t'a dit...  
-Je ne peux rien dire. Il a des oreilles partout.

Daniel se retourna pour observer le gardien qui était posté près de la porte.  
-Il ne peut pas avoir corrompu tous les gardiens de cette prison.  
-Il a réussi à faire entrer un de ses hommes au siège du FBI pour m'envoyer un message.  
-Alors c'est bien lui qui te menace.  
-Il faut que tu partes, Daniel.

Le jeune homme se leva, fit le tour de la table et s'approcha de Neal. Il s'attendait à ce que le gardien lui demande de s'éloigner mais celui-ci ne fit pas un mouvement.  
-Neal, tu n'as pas à faire ça... Je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier...  
Daniel fut surpris de voir les yeux de Neal se remplir de larmes. Lorsqu'il parla sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

-S'il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Je t'en prie, ne t'en mêle pas.  
-Comment pourrais-je te laisser faire ça? Si tu étais à ma place, que ferais-tu?  
-C'est à cause de moi que tu t'es retrouvé plongé dans cette histoire, c'est à cause de moi si ta vie est en danger, c'est à cause de moi si l'Agent Siegel est mort. Il est juste que j'assume les conséquences de mes erreurs.

Neal regardait ses chaussures. Daniel pouvait voir les larmes couler sur ses mains. Il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, lui dire qu'ils allaient bientôt le sortir de prison mais il savait que ces mots ne feraient qu'accroître l'angoisse de son frère.

-Neal, il faut que tu gardes espoir. Tes amis croient en ton innocence et je te promets d'être très prudent. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que nous avons décidé de continuer l'enquête.  
Daniel lui avait parlé à l'oreille de manière à ce que le gardien ne l'entende pas. Neal parut se détendre un instant mais quand Daniel s'éloigna il vit que ses mains tremblaient.

-Je dois partir mais n'oublie pas qu'on est là.  
Neal hocha faiblement la tête et laissa le gardien le ramener dans sa cellule. Une fois derrière les barreaux de sa cellule, il s'autorisa à respirer un peu plus calmement. La visite de Daniel l'avait inquiété mais il avait été heureux de le voir. Il avait l'air fatigué mais sa respiration semblait normale.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait été heureux d'entendre que Peter le croyait innocent. Il baissa les yeux sur ses poignets toujours bandés. L'espace d'un instant, il se prit à penser qu'il aurait été plus simple que Peter ne le retrouve pas. Ils auraient fini par coincer Hagen et Daniel n'aurait jamais été menacé. Peut-être valait-il mieux...

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Mais quand il rouvrît les yeux, les barreaux étaient toujours là et le visage de l'homme qui fut amené, à cet instant, pour partager sa cellule ne lui inspira pas confiance. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait droit à aucun traitement de faveur et qu'il ne lui serait pas permis d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

L'homme s'installa sur la seconde couchette sans lui jeter un regard. Son indifférence convenait parfaitement à Neal. Il pourrait se contenter de longues soirées de lecture. Une fois le gardien parti, le colosse qui allait lui servir de voisin s'approcha de son lit. Neal essaya de ne pas bouger mais il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Les vieux réflexes revinrent rapidement et il serra les dents pour tenter de ne pas montrer sa peur. Il se leva pour faire face à son nouveau colocataire. Il réalisa vite qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

L'homme le poussa violemment contre le mur, lui envoyant deux coups de poings dans l'estomac. Son visage était seulement à quelques centimètres de celui de Neal. Il essaya de retenir des larmes de douleur mais son désespoir grandit quand il entendit les mots prononcés par son agresseur.

-Je te conseille de la fermer, Caffrey. Curtis t'envoie le bonjour. Il m'a chargé de pendre bien soin de toi.  
Des coups suivirent. Neal se recroquevilla au sol essayant de protéger son visage. Il finit par perdre connaissance, soulagé de laisser l'obscurité mettre fin à ce supplice.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21.

Lorsque Neal se réveilla, il était toujours allongé au sol. Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux et se rendit compte que son œil gauche restait obstinément fermé. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi froid, il serait bien resté immobile mais les lumières étaient déjà éteintes et il avait très envie de se pelotonner sous une couverture. Même s'il savait bien que celle-ci serait bien trop fine pour atténuer ses frissons.

Il réfléchit un long moment avant d'essayer de bouger ses membres endoloris. Ses côtes, son dos et son épaule gauche lui faisaient très mal même avant qu'il ne tente le moindre mouvement. Du coin de son œil valide, il pouvait voir son agresseur endormi sur sa couchette. Il se tourna sur son côté droit et se servit de son bras pour essayer de s'asseoir.

Il serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur et cala son dos contre le mur. Il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de réveiller son nouvel ami. Sa première tentative pour se lever ne fut pas couronnée de succès et le laissa grimaçant de douleur et à bout de souffle. Il n'allait quand même pas passer la nuit assis à côté de son lit. Il attrapa le bord de sa couchette, serra les dents et réussit à se lever. La cellule se mit à tourner et il s'écroula sur son lit avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance. Il tira la couverture et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

La nuit fut courte pour Neal. Le sommeil l'avait fui une bonne partie de la nuit, la douleur se rappelant à son bon souvenir à chaque fois qu'il essayait de bouger. A l'heure du réveil, il eut du mal à sortir de son lit mais il refusa de montrer sa douleur et sa faiblesse à son agresseur. La dernière chose à faire en prison était de laisser penser qu'on faisait une cible facile.

Il marcha lentement vers la grande salle dans laquelle les prisonniers prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Il devait passer le reste de la journée à la blanchisserie à trier le linge. La tête basse et les gestes lents, il s'assit sur une table le plus loin possible de son voisin de cellule. Certains surveillants lui jetèrent des regards interrogatifs mais aucun ne semblait s'inquiéter de son œil fermé par un hématome.

Le reste de sa journée se passa calmement même si, à la mi-journée, il était épuisé et à plusieurs reprises il se sentit au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais il respira profondément et continua son travail. Il ne voulait pas atterrir à l'infirmerie pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il était hors de question été donner une telle satisfaction à Hagen mais surtout, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Peter et Daniel.

Plus la journée avançait, plus il redoutait le retour à sa cellule. Il espérait sincèrement qu'Hagen n'avait pas prévu de lui faire donner une telle correction tous les soirs sinon il irait sûrement rejoindre son père bien avant la date de son procès.

Quand il entra dans sa cellule, il alla s'allonger sur son lit profitant de quelques instants de répits en l'absence de son voisin. Il avait dû s'endormir car ce n'est que lorsque le colosse s'assit à côté de lui qu'il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il eut un violent mouvement de peur en voyant sa main s'approcher de son visage mais l'homme bloquait une fuite éventuelle.

Neal ferma les yeux quand sa main rugueuse se posa sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait cet homme mais il n'était pas certain de ne pas préférer les coups.  
-Curtis avait raison... Tu es plutôt mignon. J'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait mal...  
Neal sentit la nausée lui étreindre l'estomac. Il était incapable de répondre et il doutait que l'homme assis sur son lit attende réellement une réponse.

-Je m'appelle Ivan.  
-J'aimerais dormir...  
Neal ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à dire ces quelques mots sans répandre son dernier repas sur son matelas. Il ne voulait pas mettre Ivan en colère mais il devait absolument trouver un moyen de l'éloigner. Il ne supportait pas de le sentir si proche, si insistant. Il n'était pas naïf et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin pour lui expliquer ce que cet homme avait en tête. Mais, au cas où, il n'aurait pas bien compris, Ivan crut bon de préciser ses intentions.  
-Si tu es gentil avec moi, notre cohabitation se passera pour le mieux. Je pourrais même te protéger... Sinon... Je t'ai donné hier un aperçu de ce qui t'attend. Tu n'es pas de taille... Tu devrais accepter mon aide et mon soutien.

Tout en disant ces mots, Ivan continuait à caresser la joue de Neal. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Ce devait être un cauchemar. Il allait bientôt se réveiller chez June, boire son succulent café italien, enfiler son costume favori et rejoindre Peter au bureau. L'espace d'un instant, il se laissa aller à ce doux rêve. Mais il réalisa vite que ce n'était qu'un rêve alors qu'Ivan tirait violemment ses cheveux en arrière. La douleur n'était rien comparée au sentiment d'impuissance qui envahit Neal à ce moment. Il comprit que, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, il ne pourrait pas raisonner cette brute. Il devait choisir entre subir ses coups ou le laisser profiter de lui.

Il pensa à Peter, à ce jour où son ami lui avait déclaré ses sentiments. À la manière dont il avait accueilli l'information, à la fois étonné et quelque peu perturbé de penser que l'homme qui avait passé tant d'années à essayer de l'attraper pour le mettre en prison puisse éprouver ce genre de tendres sentiments pour lui. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que leur relation puisse prendre un tel chemin... Il y avait Élisabeth, il y avait leur travail et le fait que Neal voyait en Peter un modèle, un grand frère...

Mais il y avait eu l'explosion et cette terreur en pensant qu'ils étaient morts, lui et son petit frère. Il se souvenait très précisément de la terrible angoisse qui s'était emparée de lui, un vide insupportable, une douleur presque physique. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désespoir. Il avait, à ce moment,compris qu'il n'avait plus qu'un seul choix possible. Il ne pouvait continuer à vivre avec le poids de cette douleur.

Aujourd'hui, il se posait la même question alors que les mains d'Ivan parcouraient son corps. Pourrait-il continuer à vivre s'il laissait cet homme abuser de lui?  
-Lâche-moi tout de suite.  
Le son de sa propre voix le surprit. Il savait qu'en repoussant Ivan, il s'exposait à une nouvelle correction mais sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Il était résolu et convaincu qu'entre deux maux il éviterait le pire.

Ivan finit par le lâcher mais le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage fit frémir Neal.  
-Je te croyais plus intelligent, Caffrey. Je pensais que tu avais compris hier soir. Tu ne pourras pas survivre longtemps aux coups.  
-Peu importe...  
Ivan sembla perturbé par la résignation de sa victime. Même s'il paraissait regretter la décision de Neal, il reprit vite ses esprits. Le corps de Neal se tendit en le voyant approcher mais le colosse se contenta de s'asseoir à bonne distance sur la couchette.

-Curtis m'a dit que je devais te faire plier. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais j'ai rarement vu une telle haine.  
L'homme s'arrêta un instant comme s'il cherchait ses mots.  
-Je n'ai rien contre toi mais il sait où vivent ma femme et mon fils. Je n'ai pas le choix.  
Neal leva les yeux vers celui qui allait devenir, malgré lui, son bourreau. Il vit la sincérité et la peur dans ses yeux. À ce moment, Neal se jura de trouver un moyen de faire payer Hagen. S'il devait sortir un jour vivant de cette épreuve, il n'aurait de repos que lorsqu'il aurait obtenu une forme de vengeance...

Neal se leva et se plaça contre le mur.  
-Alors fais ce que tu as à faire...  
L'homme parut hésiter un instant mais il finit par s'avancer. Neal lui fut reconnaissant de retenir un peu ses coups mais son corps, déjà affaibli, ne résista pas longtemps et il s'évanouit. Quand il revint à lui, il était allongé sur son lit et la terreur l'envahit en pensant qu'Ivan avait peut être profité de sa perte de connaissance pour obtenir de lui ce qu'il n'avait pu avoir plus tôt. Mais il portait toujours sa tenue de prisonnier et malgré la douleur omniprésente, ses soupçons s'évanouirent bientôt.

Les jours défilèrent installant leur rituel d'ennui et de douleur. Neal attendait toujours que la date de son procès soit fixée. Les contacts avec son avocat se faisaient par téléphone car Neal ne voulait pas qu'il puisse rapporter à Peter dans quel état il se trouvait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher. Les hématomes qui couvraient son corps le faisaient souffrir. Ivan ne le frappait plus aussi fort que lors de leur première entrevue mais l'homme prenait un certain plaisir à se défouler sur lui tous les soirs.

Après deux semaines de ce régime, son œil gauche avait finit par guérir mais le droit était à son tour bleu, sa hanche droite le faisait terriblement souffrir et cette douleur le forçait à boiter. Son épaule était toujours endolorie et ses mouvements étaient limités. Il rejoignait sa cellule après une journée de travail à la blanchisserie quand il se rendit compte que ses gardiens ne lui faisaient pas prendre le chemin habituel. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'était à peine rendu compte du changement de direction.

-Où m'amenez-vous?  
Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir une réponse mais il aurait aimé un signe, une indication lui confirmant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il suivit docilement ses geôliers et finit par reconnaître la porte de la salle dans laquelle il avait vu Daniel il y a déjà 15 jours.

Les deux hommes qui l'escortaient ouvrirent la porte et attachèrent ses menottes à la table. Il se laissa faire sans rien dire et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de son visiteur. Il aurait aimé avoir la capacité de disparaître quand il vit Peter entrer dans la pièce. L'agent du FBI s'arrêta en voyant le visage abimé de son ami.

-Qui t'a fait ça?  
-Bonjour, Peter.  
Peter finit par s'asseoir non sans avoir jeter un regard menaçant au gardien qui se tenait derrière lui.  
-Bonjour, Neal. Tu as une mine affreuse.  
-Oh tu sais... Le room-service n'est pas très performant dans cet hôtel.

Peter sourit un bref instant, soulagé d'entendre son ami plaisanter même s'il était bien conscient que ce n'était qu'une façade, un masque qui commençait déjà à s'effriter. Les yeux de Neal...ou plutôt le seul qu'il pouvait ouvrir complètement, étaient embués de larmes. Peter se pencha et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ce simple geste finit de fissurer la barrière retenant les émotions du jeune homme.

-Neal, notre enquête avance mais il va nous falloir un peu plus de temps.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller...  
-Non, Neal, ça ne va pas. Il faut qu'on te sorte de là.  
-Peter, tu ne peux rien faire. Mon procès va avoir lieu dans les semaines à venir, ensuite je serai incarcérer pour de longues années. Rien ne changera ça...  
-Même pas toi...?

Neal regardait ses mains. La position assise n'était pas la plus confortable pour lui et il avait du mal à rester sur cette chaise.  
-Neal, qui t'a frappé?  
-Je suis tombé...  
Au moment où il disait ces mots, il se rendit compte de leur absurdité mais comment expliquer à Peter qu'il avait passé un accord avec son agresseur pour éviter de subir bien pire que quelques coups.

-Est-ce que tu as vu un médecin?  
-Ce ne sont que quelques bleus...  
Peter se leva et se tourna vers l'homme immobile derrière lui.  
-Cet homme à besoin de voir un médecin... Immédiatement...  
-Comme il vous l'a dit ce ne sont que des bleus, on ne va pas déranger le médecin pour si peu...

Peter mît les poings serrés sur ses hanches: une position que Neal connaissait bien. Le surveillant ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire mais il allait bientôt se rendre compte qu'il valait mieux ne pas énerver l'Agent Peter Burke.  
-Je vous conseille d'aller immédiatement annoncer au médecin notre visite.  
Il n'eut pas besoin de hausser le ton, ni de menacer le gardien pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt d'obéir. Il quitta la salle sur le champ.

Lorsqu'il revint, il détacha le prisonnier et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Neal comprit qu'il devait se lever et suivre les deux gardiens mais ses dernières forces l'avaient abandonnées et il ne réussit qu'à esquisser un léger mouvement qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Peter se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider à se lever.

-Seulement quelques bleus...? Tu parles...  
-Peter... Il ne faut pas qu'Hagen sache...  
Évidement, il aurait dû s'en douter, Hagen avait trouvé un moyen d'atteindre Neal. Ils marchèrent lentement vers l'infirmerie, Peter soutenant Neal. Aucun des surveillants ne fit un commentaire ou une remarque face à cette entorse au règlement.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Peter aida Neal à s'allonger sur la table d'examen. Il serra les poings, essayant de contenir sa colère en voyant les marques de coups sur le corps de son ami. Le médecin ne posa aucune question, la prison était le royaume du silence par excellence. Ce qui ne se dit pas, n'existe pas vraiment...

Le médecin sortit après avoir procédé à son examen et fait quelques radios. Peter aida Neal à se rhabiller.  
-Neal, fais-moi confiance... S'il te plait...  
Peter avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Neal ferma les yeux...comme il serait facile de se laisser aller.  
-Peter... Je ne peux pas... Il s'en prendrait à Daniel.  
-Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps comme ça. Tu es à bout de force.  
-Je sais...

Il était bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus encaisser les coups plus longtemps. Il leva les yeux vers Peter cherchant dans son regard la force dont il avait besoin pour affronter ce qui l'attendait à son retour dans sa cellule. L'agent du FBI frissonna en voyant autant de tristesse dans ce regard bleu. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, aucune loi n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'emmener Neal avec lui, loin de cet enfer.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Neal?  
Ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce, les bras de Peter le tenaient fermement. Ce soir Ivan le frapperait à nouveau, à moins qu'il ne change la nature de leur contrat. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les coups mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir le courage d'assumer la décision qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre. Il avait besoin que Peter lui donne cette force...

-Neal... Parle-moi. Qu'est -ce que je peux faire?  
-Embrasse-moi...  
Peter parut un peu surpris mais le sentiment qui dominait était l'inquiétude. Il pouvait lire le désespoir dans cette demande. Il sentait son ami au bord du gouffre et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir l'empêcher de sombrer. Il pouvait presque entendre des adieux dans cette phrase.

Les deux hommes s'abandonnèrent totalement à ce baiser et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Peter comprit qu'il devait agir vite s'il voulait sauver son ami. Il regarda les deux gardiens escorter Neal jusqu'à sa cellule le cœur serré. Leur enquête avait avancé mais il n'était plus question d'être prudents maintenant. Ils devaient sortir Neal de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22.

Peter retourna à son bureau. Il avait besoin de s'isoler un moment avant de retourner chez June où Daniel était hébergé depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Le jeune homme lui avait déjà envoyé des dizaines de messages. Il savait que Peter devait se rendre à la prison aujourd'hui et il était visiblement très inquiet. Mais Peter ne sentait pas encore prêt à répondre à ses messages et encore moins à se rendre à l'appartement. La terrasse de la maison de June était devenue, au cours des deux dernières semaines, leur quartier général.

Ils avaient élaboré un plan de bataille donnant à chacun un rôle précis à jouer mais Peter devait admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment avancé. L'Agent Garner était retourné interroger Igor mais celui-ci n'avait pas pu lui donner plus d'information sur le meurtre de Siegel. Hagen ne l'avait recruté qu'après sa mort. Ils étaient dans une impasse et pendant ce temps, Neal était aux mains d'un complice d'Hagen.

Peter se décida finalement à rejoindre leur petit groupe chez June. Quand il s'avança sur la terrasse, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. June, Mozzie, Daniel et l'Agent Garner étaient réunis autour de la petite table. Daniel fut le premier à se lever, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de son frère.

-Tu as pu le voir?  
-Oui, j'ai vu Neal...  
Peter s'assit et se servit un café. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes avant de commencer le récit de son entrevue avec leur ami.  
-Est-ce qu'il tient le coup?  
La voix de Mozzie était teintée d'angoisse même si le petit homme tentait de masquer son inquiétude. La tension monta d'un cran. Peter ne savait pas qui répondre. Il ne pouvait pas leur mentir.

-Il n'est pas au mieux. Mais je lui ai dit qu'on abandonnait pas l'enquête et qu'on le sortirait de là...  
-Comment? Nous n'avons pas la moindre piste...  
Cette fois, Mozzie ne parvint pas à cacher sa peur. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir aider leur ami commençait à avoir des conséquences sur la cohésion à l'intérieur de leur petit groupe.

-Je sais Moz mais on doit continuer dans cette voix.  
-Il y a un autre moyen et vous le savez bien.  
Peter comprenait bien de quoi parlait son ami. Mozzie avait à maintes reprises évoqué la possibilité de faire évader Neal, de trouver un moyen de lui faire quitter le pays. Peter s'y était opposé en arguant que Neal, lui-même, refuserait. Daniel s'était tout d'abord rangé à l'avis de Peter mais, voyant leur enquête s'enliser, il commençait à envisager de recourir au plan de Mozzie.

Peter poussa un profond soupir. Il commençait à avoir des doutes, lui aussi. Il avait vu la peur dans les yeux de son ami, il avait senti le désespoir lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Il avait compris que Neal était à bout de force et qu'il avait renoncé à sa liberté.  
-Hagen a recruté un nouveau complice pour menacer Neal et le tenir sous son emprise. Il faut qu'on trouve des preuves impliquant Hagen dans la mort de Siegel. Phil qu'avez-vous trouvé en fouillant dans l'entourage d'Hagen?

L'agent Garner avait été chargé d'essayer de dresser une liste des complices potentiels de l'escroc. Ils étaient tous arrivés à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas appuyé sur la gâchette mais qu'il avait payé quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place...ou, plus probablement, il avait menacé quelqu'un le poussant à commettre un meurtre.

-Ce type a bâti un véritable réseau de petites mains. Il semble avoir réuni des informations compromettantes sur un certain nombre de personnes. Informations qu'il utilise ensuite contre ces personnes en leur demandant de lui rendre de petits services.  
-Est-ce que vous avez une piste sur celui qui aurait pu être recruté pour tuer Siegel?  
-Il y a bien un nom qui pourrait correspondre. Un certain Carson qui a déjà été condamné pour agression et soupçonné dans plusieurs affaires de vol avec violence. Le problème c'est qu'il a disparu des radars depuis plusieurs mois. Personne ne semble savoir où il est passé...  
-Ça pourrait correspondre... Phil, retournez voir Igor et voyez s'il connaît cet homme.

L'agent Garner se leva. Peter lui suivit jusqu'à la porte.  
-Ce n'est plus le moment de prendre des gants. Le nouveau complice d'Hagen à tabassé Neal. J'ai dû le forcer à aller à l'infirmerie. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps.  
Phil n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. Il avait du mal à supporter l'injustice que le jeune homme devait subir. Si Igor savait quelque chose, il le ferait parler.

Peter retourna vers ses amis. Daniel n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée et quad. Peter s'assit, il ne leva même pas les yeux. Le seul indice de son état émotionnel était le léger tremblement qui agitait sa jambe droite.  
-Peter, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que vous avez omis de nous dire certaines choses...  
June avait ce sixième sens que peuvent avoir ces femmes ayant partagé la vie d'un homme flirtant avec la grande criminalité. Il se fit la réflexion que les femmes de policiers développaient ce même genre d'instinct.

-Neal n'a pas voulu me dire de qui il s'agissait mais quelqu'un l'a violemment frappé. Je pencherais pour son voisin de cellule. J'ai pris quelques renseignements auprès du surveillant général. Neal partage sa cellule avec un certain Ivan Charif, pas vraiment un grand criminel. Il est incarcéré pour un vol de voiture... Il n'aurait pas dû faire de prison mais ce n'était pas la première fois, il a pris 6 mois.  
-Ce nom ne me dit rien. Comment connaîtrait-il Neal?  
-Il ne le connaissait probablement pas avant de croiser Hagen.

June sembla réfléchir avant en prendre la parole. Ces propos surprirent Peter mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait soulevé un point intéressant.  
-Peter, si cet homme s'en prend à Neal, c'est probablement sur ordre d'Hagen. On peut donc supposer qu'il a un moyen de pression sur lui. Nous pourrions essayer de trouver de quoi il s'agit...  
-Et ainsi aider Neal. Bravo June...

Mozzie s'enthousiasmait aussi vite qu'il perdait espoir. La proposition de June avait le mérite de leur donner une direction à suivre et, même si ça ne permettait pas de sortir Neal de prison, ça pourrait lui éviter de prendre des coups.  
Les deux amis n'attendirent pas la réponse de Peter et commencèrent à mettre au point leur plan d'action.

-Je vais aller voir Neal et essayer de voir s'il sait quelque chose.  
-June, je ne pense pas que Neal vous parle. Il a beaucoup trop peur qu'Hagen s'en prenne à ses proches.  
-Agent Burke, vous doutez encore de mon pouvoir de persuasion...?  
Peter sourit à cette femme qu'il avait appris à connaître et à respecter au fil des années. Elle éprouvait une tendresse toute particulière pour Neal qu'elle avait adopté et protégé comme elle l'aurait avec son propre fils. Il n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire qu'il doutait que Neal accepte de la voir ou de lui parler.

June et Mozzie s'éloignèrent. Le petit homme se chargerait de tâter un peu le terrain pour voir s'il pouvait obtenir, par des moyens détournés quelques renseignements sur Ivan Charif ou sur Carson. Après leur départ, Peter se tourna vers Daniel qui gardait toujours la tête obstinément baissée.  
-Maintenant, j'aimerais entendre toute l'histoire, Agent Burke.  
-Je n'ai pas menti, Daniel.  
Le jeune homme se redressa et fixa son regard bleu azur sur Peter qui fut, une nouvelle fois choqué de voir à quel point les deux frères se ressemblaient. Il n'y avait pas que la ressemblance physique. Ils avaient tous les deux la même intensité dans le regard... Un regard à la fois grave et malicieux. Daniel, tout comme Neal, était capable de s'amuser et de s'émerveiller de tout mais il portait aussi en lui le poids d'une enfance difficile, un sens aigu de l'honneur combiné à un profond besoin de reconnaissance.

-Non mais vous avez essayé de cacher votre propre inquiétude. Comment va-t-il vraiment?  
-Il a reçu des coups de manière répétée. Je pense que son co-détenu profite de l'obscurité pour le frapper sur ordre d'Hagen. Je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie et j'ai vu des marques de coups sur son torse et son dos. Son œil droit est aussi amoché mais le médecin de la prison n'a mis en évidence aucune blessure dangereuse.

Le discours de Peter exposait les faits. L'agent du FBI essayait encore de garder pour lui ses plus vives inquiétudes. Le fait que Neal ait été incapable de se lever de sa chaise sans son aide, le fait qu'il l'ait presque supplié de rien dire.  
-Peter... J'ai vu les bandages autour de ses poignets à l'hôpital. Il ne m'a pas dit ce qui s'était passé mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais bien ce que signifie ce genre de blessures.  
-Après l'explosion, on a essayé de gagner un peu de temps pour retrouver la planque d'Hagen. On a pensé qu'il serait intéressant de faire croire à notre mort.  
-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit...?

Daniel ne quittait pas Peter des yeux et l'agent du FBI commençait à avoir une idée de ce que les suspects qu'il interrogeait pouvaient ressentir.  
-Tu étais inconscient et on n'avait pas vraiment le temps de trop réfléchir. Neal a entendu l'information... On aurait pas dû...  
-Que s'est-il passé?  
-Hagen avait enfermé Neal dans une chambre. Il l'a laissé seul après lui avoir annoncé notre mort. Ce salaud avait installé une caméra dans la pièce.  
-Peter...est-ce que Neal s'est infligé lui-même ses blessures?  
Peter passa une main sur son visage comme s'il cherchait à effacer la fatigue et la peur...

-Oui. Il a utilisé un simple couteau sans doute placé par Hagen.  
-Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui... Et tu le connais bien... Combien de temps avons-nous avant qu'il ne soit assez désespéré pour refaire une tentative?  
Peter ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe mais Daniel avait raison. Il n'avait pas réussi à le verbaliser de cette manière mais, maintenant qu'il entendait les mots dans la bouche de Daniel, il se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait mis des mots sur ses propres craintes.

Le désespoir qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Neal, il en avait déjà été le spectateur en visionnant cette vidéo.  
-Je sais que vous avez une confiance aveugle dans les lois de ce pays et je suis de votre avis. Mais pouvons-nous nous permettre d'attendre? Pouvons-nous laisser Neal aux mains de cet homme?  
-Daniel, le faire évader ne serait pas une solution. Il devrait passer le reste de sa vie à fuir et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'il souhaite.

Daniel fit glisser sa chaise pour s'approcher de Peter comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui confier un secret.  
-Je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à mon frère. J'ai vu la manière dont vous vous regardez. Je sais que vous souffrez autant que moi de le voir enfermé et maltraité de la sorte. Peut-être serait-il bon de prévoir un plan B si notre enquête n'aboutissait à rien.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Daniel et rejeter sa proposition mais son cerveau si tournait à toute allure refusait de lui obéir. Son cœur lui dictait une réponse contraire aux valeurs qu'il avait toujours défendues, contraire à tout ce qu'il avait promis de défendre en entrant au FBI.  
-Le moment le plus propice pour le sortir de là serait le début de son procès...lors du trajet entre la prison et le tribunal...

Peter n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui qui avait prononcé ses mots. Il avait encore l'espoir de prouver l'innocence de Neal mais il devait se ranger à l'avis de Daniel. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de perdre Neal car il en était certain maintenant, l'homme qu'il aimait ne survivrait pas à une condamnation.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Merci à Sophie pour ses chaleureux commentaires en espérant que la suite vous plaise_**

* * *

Chapitre 23.

Le lendemain, June se présenta à la prison après avoir obtenu une autorisation de visite de la part du surveillant général. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle pouvait encore faire jouer ses relations pour obtenir quelques faveurs. Lorsque Neal entra dans la petite salle, June dût retenir un cri en voyant son visage marqué par la fatigue et la tristesse. Le sourire que le jeune homme lui adressa ne reflétait aucune joie. L'étincelle de malice qui illuminait habituellement ses yeux s'était effacée.

June remarqua la grimace que fit Neal en s'asseyant face à elle.  
-Neal, mon garçon, comment vas-tu?  
-Ça peut aller mais vous ne devriez pas être là June. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une dame comme vous... Même je suis heureux de vous voir.  
-Neal, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Nous avons obtenu quelques renseignements sur ton voisin de cellule. Apparemment, ce n'est pas un homme très malin, il s'est laissé entraîner dans un braquage et ses partenaires se sont enfuis en le laissant sur place. Il a refusé de les dénoncer.

Neal ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que June lui parle d'Ivan. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait faire partie de l'équipe rassemblée par Peter pour prouver son innocence. Il savait bien que June était loin d'être une innocente grand mère mais il n'aurait jamais envisagé qu'elle s'investisse à ce point.  
-Son point faible c'est sa femme et son petit garçon. On les a retrouvés... Et Mozzie les a mis en sécurité...  
-Qu'est-ce que ... Mais à quoi vous jouez...?

Neal était stupéfait, il se doutait que les informations sur Ivan avaient été recueillies par Peter mais il pensait que son ami aurait eu le bon sens de ne pas impliquer June.  
-Tu es bien placé pour savoir que tout ceci n'est pas un jeu. Tu peux informer Ivan que sa famille est en sécurité.  
June lui tendit une enveloppe. Neal se tourna pour voir la réaction du gardien mais celui-ci semblait captiver par ses lacets de chaussures. Il prit l'enveloppe et la glissa dans sa poche.

-Si Ivan ne te croit pas, cette enveloppe contient une lettre de sa femme. Ça devrait suffire.  
Neal avait du mal à comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait mais ce dont il était sûr c'est que June venait de lui donner le moyen de mettre fin aux tortures journalières dont il était victime. Il était soulagé même s'il n'était pas certain que cela l'arrête. Ce type prenait bien trop de plaisir à ce qu'il faisait. Certes il craignait pour la vie de ses proches mais Neal avait vu chez cet homme un côté pervers qui n'avait rien à voir avec les menaces d'Hagen.

-June... Merci mais maintenant vous devez me promettre de ne plus vous impliquer dans cette histoire. Hagen est un homme dangereux et il a des relations bien plus haut placées que ce qu'on imaginait. Je commence même à penser qu'il n'est pas le cerveau de cette affaire.  
-Que veux-tu dire?  
-Je ne sais pas mais depuis le début, partout où je mets les pieds il y a quelqu'un qui le renseigne, il est au courant de chacun de mes mouvements... Même ici, rien ne lui échappe. Il ne peut pas avoir corrompu tous les gardiens, tous les détenus de cette prison...

June semblait perplexe. Neal avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose mais qui d'autre pourrait bien être derrière tout ça. Hagen avait mené la danse depuis le début sans jamais sous entendre qu'il puisse y avoir une autre tête pensante. Le jeune homme face à elle semblait tellement fatigué, il était possible qu'il s'imagine des choses... À contre cœur, June se leva. Le temps imparti pour sa visite était écoulé. Elle avait rempli sa mission mais en s'approchant de Neal pour serrer une nouvelle fois sa main dans la sienne, elle eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant que son intervention arrivait trop tard. Neal lui sourit tristement en murmurant un merci et June quitta la prison les larmes aux yeux.

En arrivant chez elle, elle était encore bouleversée d'avoir vu ce jeune homme, d'habitude si enjoué, aussi triste et résigné. Peter était seul sur la terrasse attendant son retour. L'agent du FBI était très affecté par l'incarcération de Neal. June avait parlé longuement avec Élisabeth qui lui avait confirmé ses craintes. La jeune femme était, elle aussi très attristée par la tournure des événements, mais ce qui la touchait plus profondément c'était la distance qui se creusait entre elle et son mari. Les silences qui s'éternisaient, les non dits et les petits mensonges qui lui faisaient penser que Peter s'éloignait d'elle.

June avait, bien entendu essayé de la rassurer mais elle savait que ce malaise dans leur couple avait des racines bien plus profondes que cette affaire. Peter avait caché ses sentiments jusqu'à maintenant et il était parvenu à conserver un certain équilibre dans sa vie privée. June savait qu'il adorait sa femme et que, jamais, il n'aurait voulu la faire souffrir, mais ses sentiments pour Neal étaient en train de prendre le dessus et il ne semblait plus avoir aucun contrôle sur ceux-ci.

-June, comment s'est passé votre visite?  
-Je lui ai donné la lettre. Au moins il sera en sécurité dans sa cellule.  
Peter parut soulagé mais il se rendit vite compte de l'inquiétude qui obscurcissait le regard de son amie.  
-Comment va-t-il?  
-Difficile à dire. Il est inquiet... Pour vous, pour Daniel... Pour nous tous... Mais pas pour lui même...

Peter redoutait d'entendre ces mots, d'entendre, dans la bouche de June, la confirmation de ses propres soupçons. Neal ne craignait plus pour sa vie, la seule chose importante pour lui était de faire ce qu'il devait pour protéger ses amis, sa famille. Daniel était arrivé à la même conclusion et, à chaque fois ce sentiment d'une catastrophe imminente submergeait le cœur de Peter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager le pire et, quand il parvenait à fermer l'œil pour quelques heures, des images terrifiantes envahissaient son esprit. Il tremblait à chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait, il lui arrivait même d'entendre la voix de Neal l'appeler à l'aide.

-Son avocat à appelé. Le juge a fixé la date de l'audience préliminaire à la semaine prochaine.  
-C'est plutôt rapide.  
-Oui et ce n'est pas vraiment bon signe. En cette période d'élection, je crains qu'il ne veuille faire un exemple.  
-Alors, il faut mettre les bouchées doubles, trouver ce Carson, l'obliger à témoigner... Et... Ramener Neal à la maison...

La dernière partie de la phrase de June fut murmurée dans un sanglot. Peter s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. June avait traversé de terribles épreuves au cours de son existence et elle avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande force de caractère. La voir si touchée émut profondément Peter.  
-On va le ramener à la maison, June... D'une manière ou d'une autre...  
-C'est une promesse, Agent Burke?  
-Non, June... Ce n'est pas l'agent Burke qui vous fait cette promesse c'est Peter...

June n'avait pas besoin de longs discours pour comprendre ce que Peter voulait dire. Elle avait sous les yeux, une preuve supplémentaire de ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà. Si Peter Burke était capable d'envisager de contourner la loi pour venir en aide à Neal c'est que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme allaient bien au-delà de l'amitié. On trahit par amitié, on peut mentir par amitié mais on ne renonce pas à une vie qu'on a mis des années à bâtir, à des valeurs qu'on a ardemment défendues par amitié... Seul l'amour donne la force de renoncer à une partie de soi...

Le premier jour du procès arriva bien trop vite pour Peter. Ils avaient quelques pistes concernant le dénommé Carson mais rien de concret. L'agent du FBI avait dû se résoudre à envisager plus sérieusement avec Daniel la possibilité d'une évasion. Le jeune homme était d'une intelligence rare et plein de ressources. Ils avaient, pour le moment gardé leurs projets pour eux. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils espéraient ne pas avoir besoin d'enfreindre la loi mais aussi à cause de ce que Neal avait rapporté à June lors de sa visite. Il avait très justement remarqué qu'Hagen était trop bien renseigné pour n'avoir eu recours qu'à ses habituels intermédiaires. Peter avait passé de longues heures à méditer sur ce point et il en était venu à penser que l'escroc avait, pour le renseigner, un informateur bien placé et au fait des derniers développements de l'enquête.

Au premier jour du procès, Peter prit place au deuxième rang. Daniel, June et Mozzie étaient à ses côtés. Élisabeth arriva à son tour. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour être tous présents dès les premières minutes pour montrer à Neal tout leur soutien. Quand il le vit entrer dans la grande salle, le cœur de Peter se souleva. Le jeune homme qui avançait dans cette allée n'avait rien du Neal Caffrey qu'il connaissait: le regard baissé, la démarche lente, les épaules voûtées.

Il alla prendre place aux côtés de son avocat sans même lever les yeux vers ses amis. Peter faillit l'appeler, lui crier qu'ils étaient tous là, qu'il ne devait pas baisser les bras. Neal n'adressa pas un mot à son avocat qui semblait désespéré face à l'attitude de son client. Durant toute la séance préliminaire, Neal garda les yeux rivés sur ses mains, se contentant de répondre par oui ou par non quand on lui posait une question.

Cette journée ne servit qu'à exposer les faits mais on pouvait déjà sentir l'hostilité du juge. Le silence que Neal s'obstinait à conserver ne plaider pas en sa faveur. À la fin de la séance, son avocat lui glissa un mot à l'oreille et Neal se retourna vers le banc où étaient assis ses amis.  
À cet instant, Peter faillit se lever, sortir son arme et extirper son ami de là en menaçant tous ces juges et ces honnêtes gens qui voulaient absolument enfermer un innocent.

Il ne souviendrait toute sa vie de cette image, du désespoir dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Peter comprit à ce moment que s'ils ne le sortaient pas très vite de cet enfer, ils allaient le perdre pour de bon. Il eut, l'espace d'une seconde, l'impression qu'il était déjà trop tard mais il effaça cette pensée. Neal le quitta des yeux pour se tourner vers son frère et lui adresser un timide sourire.

Daniel se leva et s'avança vers la barrière qui les séparait. Il n'entendit pas les avertissements du juge lui ordonnant de garder ses distances...ou il fit semblant de ne pas les entendre. Peter ne pouvait entendre ce que le jeune homme disait à son frère mais il en avait une petite idée. Il fallut l'intervention de deux gardes pour éloigner Daniel et escorter Neal hors de la salle.

Les spectateurs et les acteurs du jour quittèrent eux aussi la salle d'audience. Seuls Peter et Daniel restèrent un long moment assis comme paralysés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients que la partie était mal engagée et que le juge ne laisserait pas passer une si belle occasion de mettre sous les verrous le meurtrier d'un agent du FBI. Qu'il puisse être innocent ne lui avait sans doute même pas effleuré l'esprit.

-Peter, il ne tiendra pas longtemps...  
-Je sais, Daniel. On ne peut pas laisser ce simulacre de procès continuer...  
Daniel se tourna vers Peter. Il avait besoin d'être certain de ce que son ami insinuait. Il était résolu à faire évader son frère. Il pensait, même avant le début du procès, que c'était la seule solution. Une fois Neal en sécurité, ils pourraient continuer leur enquête et prouver son innocence.

-Il faut en parler à Mozzie... Et June...  
-Daniel, moins de personnes seront au courant, mieux ça vaudra.  
-On ne peut pas les laisser en dehors de ça et on va avoir besoin du genre d'aide que Mozzie peut nous apporter...  
Peter resta silencieux quelques instants et Daniel crut y voir de l'hésitation. Il posa une main sur le bras de Peter.

-Je vais le sortir de là quoi qu'il en coûte. Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que vous mais j'ai vu ses yeux... Peter... C'est comme si quelque chose était mort en lui... Je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça... Mais je ne vous demanderais jamais de prendre un tel risque... Neal ne le voudrait sans doute pas, non plus...  
Peter se redressa et fixa un regard déterminé sur le jeune homme face à lui.

-Ouvre grand tes oreilles, Daniel. Tu es un garçon intelligent et tu as certainement compris que Neal était bien plus qu'un ami pour moi. Si j'hésite, ce n'est pas à cause des risques pour ma carrière. C'est parce que je ne suis pas sûr que Neal accepte notre aide. Mais je suis bien résolu à le tirer de là même si on doit l'assommer pour qu'il ne résiste pas.  
Daniel eut un sourire malicieux et un brin moqueur... Le genre de sourire que Neal pouvait lui adresser quand il avait une idée derrière la tête et qu'il savait très bien que ça n'allait pas plaire à son partenaire.

-Plus j'apprends à vous connaître, plus je vous apprécie, Agent Burke.  
-Daniel, on s'apprête à faire évader un prisonnier accusé de meurtre... Il serait peut être temps que tu te décides à me tutoyer.  
Cette fois Daniel rit franchement et Peter réalisa, une nouvelle fois, qu'il n'y avait pas un soupçon de malhonnêteté ou de duplicité chez ce garçon. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur en pensant qu'en le mêlant à ce projet d'évasion, il allait le faire passer de l'autre côté de la barrière.

La vie prenait parfois des chemins étranges. Neal avait purgé une très légère peine de prison en comparaison de ce qu'il aurait risqué si tous ses crimes avaient été jugés. Aujourd'hui il risquait la prison à vie alors qu'il était totalement innocent.  
Peter et Daniel quittèrent le tribunal le cœur plus léger d'avoir enfin pris une décision, la seule leur permettant d'espérer sauver Neal.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires... J'adore et ça donne envie de continuer (on deviendrait vite accro) En tout cas, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris autant de plaisir à écrire... Le chapitre 25 est en route. _**

* * *

Chapitre 24.

Après cette première journée, Neal retourna dans sa cellule le cœur lourd. Il était heureux d'avoir vu toutes les personnes qui comptaient dans sa vie, venues pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Mais leur présence avait aussi pesé lourdement sur sa conscience. Il aurait été peut être plus facile de les savoir loin de lui, en sécurité. En particulier Daniel... Son frère s'entêtait à vouloir le sortir de cette impasse. Il aurait aimé trouver les mots pour le convaincre qu'il ne faisait que récolter ce qu'il avait passé sa vie à semer. Mais le jeune homme était encore plus têtu que lui et Neal commençait à craindre qu'il ne tente quelque chose de stupide.

Croiser le regard de Peter avait aussi été un moment très difficile. Il ne s'était pas revus depuis ce baiser à l'infirmerie et Neal avait pu voir les stigmates de la fatigue sur le visage de son ami. Heureusement Élisabeth était là pour le soutenir. Neal espérait qu'avec le temps, Peter se rendrait compte qu'il avait agi pour le mieux et continuerait sa vie sans remords. On ne reconnaît sa chance d'avoir de tels amis que lorsqu'on est sur le point de les perdre. Neal se rendait compte qu'il aurait dû prendre le temps de savourer ces petits moments partagés avec ses collègues du FBI, avec June... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à James de ne pas lui avoir parlé de l'existence de Daniel... Tout aurait pu être si différent... Mais il était inutile de s'appesantir sur le passé. Il avait pris une décision et il devait s'y tenir.

Plus que quelques jours au tribunal, une fois sa sentence prononcée, il serait probablement transféré vers une autre prison. Il trouverait bien, à ce moment là, le moyen de mettre un point final à ce cauchemar. Même si tout n'était pas encore parfaitement clair dans son esprit, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix et, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, cette perspective ne l'inquiétait pas.

Les portes de sa cellule s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Ivan qui, comme à son habitude, vint s'asseoir à côté de Neal pour "bavarder". Les premières impressions sont souvent les bonnes et Neal ne s'était pas trompé sur l'homme qui partageait sa cellule depuis quelques semaines. Ivan avait accueilli la nouvelle du sauvetage de sa famille avec soulagement mais cela n'avait changé en rien son comportement envers lui. Certes, il ne recevait plus de coups ou très rarement mais c'était bien pire. Neal avait essayé de se défendre au début mais il avait vite compris que ça ne servait à rien et que, au contraire, ses tentatives de résistance rendaient Ivan plus violent.

-Comment s'est passée cette journée?  
-Comme prévue...  
Ivan glissa une main sur sa nuque et Neal sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Cet homme le dégoûtait, il était trop stupide pour se rendre compte de la répulsion qu'il inspirait à Neal. Dans son esprit malade, leurs "moments d'intimité" comme il les appelait, étaient un plaisir partagé. Il tentait même de lui adresser des paroles de réconfort. Bien souvent, Neal se réveillait, en plein milieu de la nuit avec une nausée qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Quand Ivan fit glisser sa main le long de sa jambe, il ferma les yeux essayant de se concentrer sur l'idée qu'il n'avait plus que quelques jours à tenir avant que ce cauchemar ne prenne fin. Il tenta de trouver refuge dans cette partie de son esprit où résidaient ses bons souvenirs... Les soirées chez Peter et Élisabeth, les repas avec ses collègues, les parties d'échecs avec Mozzie... Il aimait aussi s'inventer des histoires dans lesquelles Daniel et lui vivaient une enfance heureuse ensemble. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir l'occasion de voir son petit frère construire sa vie... Il aurait adoré devenir tonton... Ivan ronflait maintenant sur sa couchette, il ne risquait plus rien... Il finit par s'endormir, les larmes aux yeux.

Peter et Daniel avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit en compagnie de Mozzie pour mettre leur projet d'évasion sur pied. June les avait accompagné jusque tard dans la nuit ne les abandonnant que pour aller dormir quelques heures. Au petit matin, elle les avait rejoint avec du café et des croissants frais.  
-June, vous êtes un ange...  
La logeuse posa une main sur celle de Daniel. Tout comme elle avait immédiatement adopté Neal, June avait noué des liens très forts avec le jeune frère de celui-ci. Alors qu'il croquait avec gourmandise dans un croissant, Peter exposa à leur hôte, le détail de leur plan et le rôle de chacun. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, June fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de les voir s'engager dans cette voie. Ils risquaient gros tous les trois. Mozzie avait les ressources nécessaires pour rebondir mais il n'en était pas de même pour Daniel. Et Peter avait-il réellement mesuré les risques qu'il allait prendre?

Voyant ses doutes, Peter se pencha vers elle.  
-Nous devons le sortir de là, June. Vous avez vu comme nous dans quel état il est...  
-Je sais Peter mais vous allez prendre de très gros risques. Si quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu, vous finirez tous les trois en prison.  
Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Ils avaient passé de longues minutes à parler des risques encourus. Peter et Mozzie avaient même essayé de convaincre Daniel de rester à l'écart. Ils connaissaient sa réponse avant même de poser la question mais ils s'étaient sentis obligés de lui laisser cette porte de sortie.

Ce fut Daniel qui répondit à June.  
-Nous en sommes tous les trois bien conscients. Mais si nous n'intervenons pas, Neal sera condamné à de longues années de prison. Il ne le supportera pas...  
-June, il y a une chose qu'on ne vous a pas dit.  
Peter hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. Il s'agissait d'un épisode dont Neal ne voudrait peut-être pas parler à son amie mais il ressentait le besoin de convaincre June de l'urgence de la situation.

-Quand Daniel et moi avons été pris dans cette explosion, nous avons fait circuler l'information de notre mort.  
-Oui, je me souviens bien de votre coup de téléphone...  
Peter se souvenait très bien aussi du ton de reproche dans la voix de leur amie. Elle n'avait pas compris le bien fondé de cette décision et Peter s'en voulait, aujourd'hui de ne pas l'avoir écoutée.

-Nous voulions essayer de gagner du temps. Neal a vu les informations. Il l'a très mal supporté...  
Peter n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, il vit dans le regard de June qu'elle avait compris. Elle revit les bandages autour des poignets de Neal... Tout devenait clair et June plaça une main sur sa bouche retenant un sanglot. Elle commençait à entrevoir la douleur qui avait dû envahir le cœur de ce jeune homme, s'imaginant responsable de la mort de son frère et de son ami.

-Peter, vous pensez...?  
Peter verbalisa pour la première fois les soupçons qu'il avait jusque là gardé pour lui.  
-Je pense que Neal a, lui aussi un plan d'évasion, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. À mon avis, il attend la fin de son procès pour être certain d'avoir rempli son contrat envers Hagen.  
-Ensuite plus rien ne le retiendra...

La tristesse dans le voix de Daniel les surprit. Le jeune homme s'était montré fort jusqu'à cet instant mais la tension et la peur semblaient prendre le dessus. Il avait très peu dormi ces derniers jours et il était encore affaibli par son séjour à l'hôpital. Peter se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il oubliait parfois qu'en tant qu'agent du FBI, il avait l'habitude de gérer des situations difficiles mais Daniel devait se sentir un peu dépassé par les événements.

En quelques jours, il avait été piégé par un escroc, il avait perdu un père qu'il n'avait jamais connu... Il s'était retrouvé pris au piège dans un bâtiment sur le point d'exploser et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il risquait de perdre son frère s'ils ne parvenaient pas à mener à bien un plan très risqué.

Daniel se détendit un peu, réconforté par la présence de Peter et il laissa, pour la première fois, des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ses années balloté de famille d'accueil en foyers lui avaient appris qu'il valait mieux garder ses émotions pour lui mais, aujourd'hui, il se sentait suffisamment en confiance avec Peter pour se permettre de se laisser aller. Il était tellement nerveux à l'idée qu'ils pourraient échouer qu'il n'arrivait plus à manger et ses nuits se déroulaient invariablement suivant le même schéma... À peine avait-il fermé les yeux que des cauchemars survenaient. À chaque fois le même, on l'appelait en pleine nuit pour lui annoncer que Neal était mort. Le scénario n'était pas toujours identique mais à chaque fois, il se réveillait en sueur avec cette insupportable douleur lui serrant l'estomac.

-On va le sortir de là. Si tout se passe bien, demain soir, il sera en sécurité avec nous.  
Daniel voulait croire aux paroles de Peter. Il essayait désespérément de se raccrocher à ce mince espoir.  
-Désolé... Je crois que je suis un peu fatigué...  
-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, Daniel. Tu devrais essayer d'aller dormir quelques heures. Mozzie et moi allons régler les derniers détails. On te réveillera quand il sera l'heure d'aller au tribunal.  
Daniel hocha la tête et se leva lentement pour aller s'allonger sur le canapé.

-Il va falloir veiller sur lui, Peter. Ce jeune homme à vécu des choses difficiles et, quoi qu'il se passe ce soir, il va avoir besoin de notre soutien.  
-Je suis d'accord, June. Il ressemble beaucoup à Neal... Il garde ses émotions bien enfouies et refuse de montrer ses failles.  
June sourit tendrement à son ami.  
-Et vous, Peter... Comment gérez-vous vos émotions?  
-Pour le moment je préfère me plonger dans l'action et penser au moment où je pourrais le tenir dans mes bras, en sécurité.

Mozzie, resté étrangement silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, sourit avant d'ajouter, un brin moqueur.  
-C'est la première fois que j'entends autant d'honnêteté dans votre voix, Agent Burke.  
-Tu as probablement raison, Moz. Je suis passé trop près de le perdre pour gaspiller mon temps en mensonges. Je veux le voir libre et peu importe le prix à payer.  
-Bien dit... Peter.  
Le simple fait que le petit homme utilise le prénom de Peter montrait à quel point leur relation avait évoluée ces dernières heures.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Mozzie, Peter était toujours sur la terrasse, essayant de se détendre.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, Peter?  
-Vous voulez dire hormis le fait que je m'apprête à exécuter un plan audacieux qui a toutes les chances de me coûter ma carrière et probablement mon mariage?  
-Oui... Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre.

Peter réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir mettre des mots sur cette angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge. Ils avaient peaufiné tous les détails de leur plan et il pensait qu'ils avaient de grandes chances de réussir. Mais cette angoisse était toujours là, lancinante, l'impression que quelque chose leur échappait.

-Je ne sais pas, June. J'ai repensé à ce que Neal vous a dit.  
-Qu'il soupçonnait que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être derrière cette histoire...?  
-Oui. Plus j'y pense et plus cela me semble évident. Comment Hagen aurait-il pu être aussi bien informé alors même qu'il se trouvait en prison?  
-Vous avez des soupçons sur une personne précise?  
-J'ai une petite idée mais j'espère me tromper...

June n'insista pas. Elle savait que Peter ne lui confierait pas ses soupçons sans avoir plus de preuves mais elle commençait, elle aussi à s'inquiéter. Qui pouvait en vouloir suffisamment à Neal pour mettre sur pieds un tel complot? Même si Hagen était mentalement dérangé, il avait des raisons "rationnelles" d'en vouloir à l'homme qui avait contribué à l'envoyer en prison. Imaginer une autre personne derrière tout ça n'était pas rassurant.

Peter et Daniel prirent place dans la grande salle du tribunal quelques heures plus tard. Ils avaient tous les deux en tête ce qu'ils devaient faire. Mozzie était en train de préparer leur fuite et de s'occuper de tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour faire face aux prochains jours. La faiblesse de leur plan résidait dans le fait que Neal devait y adhérer et comprendre rapidement ce que ses amis étaient en train de faire.

Peter regarda sa montre. Le timing était capital et la séance du jour avait déjà trente minutes de retard. Le fourgon devant amener le prisonnier n'était pas arrivé et ce n'était pas normal.  
-Je vais essayer de me renseigner...  
Peter se leva et s'avança vers l'avocat de Neal laissant Daniel, anxieux sur le banc.  
-Maître... Que se passe-t-il?  
-Agent Burke...

Peter sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.  
-Où est Neal?  
Peter avait haussé le ton. Sentant lui aussi la tension monter, Daniel s'approcha à son tour. L'avocat les regarda tous les deux, ne sachant pas comment leur annoncer la cause de ce retard.

-La prison vient de nous appeler. Monsieur Caffrey a été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital ce matin. Je n'en sais pas plus, je suis désolé.  
Peter dût se retenir à la barrière pour garder son équilibre. Il sentit la main de Daniel posée sur son bras et se força à inspirer profondément pour contrôler le malaise qui menaçait de le submerger.  
-Quel hôpital...?  
-Agent Burke, je doute qu'ils vous laissent...

L'homme face à lui comprit vite que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue quand Peter le saisit par le col, le soulevant presque de terre. À peine eut-il prononcé le nom de l'hôpital qu'il vit Peter et Daniel se précipiter hors du tribunal.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se passa en silence. Peter était bien trop angoissé pour dire quoi que ce soit et Daniel semblait dans le même état que lui. Il avait appelé Mozzie pour l'informer de l'évolution de la situation. Dans ce genre de moment, Peter détestait s'adresser à un répondeur mais il ne pouvait pas laisser leur ami dans l'ignorance. À peine la voiture garée sur le parking de l'hôpital, Daniel se précipita vers l'entrée. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune légitimité pour demander des renseignements concernant Neal. Il n'était pas "officiellement" un membre de la famille.

L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit complètement perdu. Son frère était là, quelque part, peut-être dans un état grave et il restait paralysé au milieu du hall d'entrée. Peter le rejoint rapidement et voyant sa détresse, l'agent du FBI posa une main sur son épaule.  
-On va le trouver, Daniel...  
-Peter...  
La voix de l'Agent Garner les surprit. Ils furent surpris de le voir là. Daniel vit une ombre passer dans le regard de Peter lorsqu'il se tourna vers son collègue.

-Phil, que faites-vous ici?  
-Comme j'étais chargé de l'enquête, le directeur de la prison m'a prévenu.  
Peter décida de laisser les questions de procédures de côté. Le plus urgent était de savoir comment allait Neal.  
-Que s'est-il passé?  
-Neal a été retrouvé inconscient dans sa cellule ce matin. Son voisin de cellule a donné l'alerte quand il n'a pas réussi à le réveiller. D'après les premières constatations, il aurait réussi à se procurer une lame de rasoir...

Peter ferma les yeux, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite... Les hypothèses, le jugement de cet homme lui importaient peu.  
-Comment va-t-il?  
-Les médecins sont encore avec lui. Apparemment, il a repris brièvement connaissance à son arrivée à l'hôpital mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. On aurait dû demander à ce qu'il soit surveillé de plus près... Après sa première tentative...

Daniel regardait désespérément autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de perdre pieds, le sol se dérobait. Peter réagit à temps et passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme avant qu'il ne tombe. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et Phil revint quelques secondes plus tard tenant un verre d'eau que Daniel ignora.

-Je vais appeler un médecin.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine. Ça va aller... Je veux juste le voir.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.  
Daniel sembla retrouver un peu ses forces en entendant la réponse de l'Agent Garner. Il se redressa et le fixa.  
-Je me fous que ce soit possible ou pas, Agent Garner... Je veux voir mon frère.

Peter baissa la tête essayant de cacher son sourire. L'Agent Garner ne dit pas un mot de plus et s'éloigna, laissant les deux amis seuls.  
-Peter... Que fait-il là? Est-ce que c'est normal que le directeur de la prison le prévienne aussi vite? Il était chargé de l'enquête mais il a rendu son rapport, son boulot est fini.  
-En effet, c'est plutôt étrange.

Peter prit son téléphone pour contacter Jones. Ils l'avaient un peu laissé à l'écart de leur enquête pour sa propre sécurité même s'il avait, à plusieurs reprises, précisé qu'il serait prêt à leur donner un coup de main.  
-Jones, on est à l'hôpital. Neal a été amené ici ce matin. On en sait pas plus pour le moment. J'aurais besoin que tu te renseignes discrètement sur l'agent Phil Garner...  
Daniel ne pouvait pas entendre la réponse de Jones mais il savait la confiance que Peter plaçait en cet homme et il ne doutait pas qu'il fasse preuve, une fois encore, de la plus grande efficacité.  
-Merci...bien sûr, je te rappelle dès qu'on en sait plus.

Garner revint quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Il est toujours inconscient. Je suis désolé mais Neal est un prisonnier et il n'est pas possible pour vous de le voir.  
Peter posa une main sur le bras de Daniel qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. Il était inutile de discuter avec Garner. Une idée commençait à germer dans l'esprit de Peter.  
-Merci, Phil. On va attendre ici de pouvoir parler à son médecin.

Une fois que l'agent du FBI se fut éloigné, Daniel adressa un regard plein de questions à Peter.  
-Daniel, on peut encore sortir Neal de là. Je pense que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Garner trempe dans cette affaire. Je n'ai pas encore cerné son rôle ni son degré d'implication mais son attitude me paraît suspecte depuis quelques temps. Moins on lui en dira, mieux ça vaudra. Laissons-les penser qu'ils mènent la danse.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?  
-Mozzie devrait bientôt être là et je pense qu'il sera plus facile de sortir Neal d'un hôpital que de détourner un fourgon pénitentiaire.

Daniel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que Peter venait de dire. Ses pensées se mélangeaient dans son cerveau. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son frère et au fait qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui sans qu'il puisse lui parler, le réconforter.

-Daniel, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais il faut absolument que tu essaies d'oublier les circonstances...  
-Comment oublier? On aurait dû agir plus tôt...on l'a abandonné...  
Peter plaça ses deux mains sur les joues du jeune homme assis face à lui, le forçant à le regarder.

-On ne pouvait pas agir avant et quelque chose me dit que Neal ne s'est pas infligé ces blessures lui-même.  
-Comment?  
-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça maintenant? Ce n'est qu'un sentiment personnel mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose derrière tout ça. Je n'ai rien de très précis pour le moment. Il va falloir qu'on parle à Neal pour en savoir plus.  
-Je ne comprends plus rien, Peter. Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire? Le but d'Hagen est de faire condamner Neal pour le meurtre de Siegel... Pourquoi essayer de le tuer si prêt du but...?  
-Je ne comprends pas mieux que toi pour le moment. On prendra le temps d'y penser plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut trouver un moyen de le faire sortir de cet hôpital.

Le médecin ayant examiné Neal vint les voir alors qu'ils attendaient dans le couloir.  
-Agent Burke...?  
-Bonjour, Docteur. Comment va Monsieur Caffrey?  
Peter fut surprit lorsque le médecin lui prit le bras pour l'éloigner un peu. Le professionnel regardait autour de lui, vérifiant qu'aucune oreille curieuse puisse les entendre.

-Que se passe-t-il, Docteur?  
-Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on fasse pression sur moi...  
-Que voulez-vous dire?  
-Monsieur Caffrey a été amené ce matin avec des blessures aux deux poignets. Les blessures étaient profondes et, visiblement faites avec une arme très tranchante. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang ce qui me fait penser qu'il s'est écoulé plusieurs heures avant l'intervention des secours.

Peter et Daniel écoutaient attentivement le médecin, attendant qu'il précise la raison de sa méfiance.  
-Les circonstances font penser à une tentative de suicide mais, en examinant les plaies plus attentivement, on peut voir qu'elles ont été faites toutes les deux par un droitier...  
-Neal est droitier... Je ne vois pas bien d'où viennent vos doutes.  
-Monsieur Caffrey n'a pas pu s'entailler le poignet droit en utilisant sa main droite...

Peter commençait à voir les implications de cette remarque mais il attendait que le médecin lui explique la nature des pressions qu'il disait subir.  
-Je vois.  
-J'ai noté ceci dans mon rapport mais je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de ma hiérarchie me demander de changer mes conclusions et de dire qu'il s'agit d'une tentative de suicide et non d'une agression.  
-Faites ce qu'ils vous demandent...  
-Comment...?  
-Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer et je suis pas certain d'avoir toutes les réponses moi-même mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que tout ça fait parti d'un vaste plan destiné à discréditer et détruire cet homme... Tant que nous n'en savons pas plus, il vaut mieux faire croire aux personnes derrière tout ça qu'ils ont le champ libre...

Le médecin sembla réfléchir. Peter sentait qu'il était sur le point d'en dire plus mais il hésitait encore n'étant pas certain que les hommes devant lui soit dans le camp des "gentils".  
-Docteur, je connais bien Neal. Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant trois ans avant qu'il ne soit accusé de ce meurtre. Il a sans doute fait de mauvais choix dans sa vie mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il est innocent de ce dont on l'accuse. Certaines personnes semblent déterminées à tout faire pour le détruire sans qu'on sache pourquoi, ni de qui il s'agit.  
-En examinant votre ami, j'ai remarqué d'autres blessures...  
-L'homme qui partage sa cellule est un homme violent... Il y a quelques jours, Neal a dû être amené à l'infirmerie de l'hôpital parce que cet homme l'avait tabassé.

Le médecin hésita à nouveau quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.  
-Il ne s'est pas contenté de le frapper. Et certaines traces sont très récentes.  
Daniel avait du mal à garder son calme.  
-Je croyais qu'en mettant sa famille en sécurité, il arrêterait...  
-Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Monsieur Caffrey a été sexuellement abusé à plusieurs reprises durant les derniers jours.

Peter passa une main sur son visage. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était en colère contre Neal parce qu'il n'avait rien dit, contre lui-même parce qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Quant à cet Ivan, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il trouverait un moyen de le faire payer.  
-Docteur, je sais que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à le voir mais serait-il possible de lui transmettre un message?  
Le médecin prit le temps de la réflexion mais, après l'affront professionnel qu'il venait de subir, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'accèderait pas à la demande de cet homme.

Peter s'éloigna et griffonna quelques mots sur un morceau de papier qu'il tendit ensuit au médecin. Celui-ci le plia avant de le mettre dans sa poche sans y jeter un œil. Avant de s'éloigner, il se tourna vers Peter.  
-Nous allons le garder jusqu'à demain, au moins. Je suis de garde jusqu'à minuit. Malheureusement, nous sommes sérieusement en manque d'effectif et je crains de ne pas pouvoir rendre visite à mon patient avant la fin de ma garde. Les infirmières feront bien entendu une ronde vers vingt heures...

Peter regarda le médecin s'éloigner, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Daniel étaient trop préoccupé pour comprendre l'importance des derniers mots du médecin.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Peter?  
-On attend vingt heures...  
Daniel ne sembla pas comprendre et commença à arpenter le couloir d'un pas rapide. Peter sentait que le jeune homme était à bout de force et il devait le rassurer.  
-Daniel, calme-toi un instant. Ce médecin vient de nous donner le créneau horaire durant lequel nous allons pouvoir agir. On attend que les infirmières aient finies leur ronde et ensuite, il suffira d'éloigner le garde...

Daniel s'était arrêté et fixer sur Peter des yeux pleins d'un espoir nouveau.  
-On va avoir besoin de l'aide de Mozzie.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit dans le message?  
-Je lui ai simplement écrit de se tenir prêt.  
-Tu penses qu'il comprendra?  
-J'en suis sûr mais j'espère surtout qu'il acceptera notre aide.

Peter et Daniel redescendirent dans le hall d'entrée où ils retrouvèrent Mozzie. Après avoir calmé le petit homme, Peter lui expliqua le nouveau plan. Mozzie serait chargé de distraire le garde de surveillance à la porte de la chambre pendant que Peter et Daniel aideraient Neal à sortir. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un véhicule leur permettant de quitter discrètement l'hôpital. Mozzie se proposa de se charger de cette partie du plan.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre. Pendant les quelques heures qui les séparaient de leur intervention, Peter appela June puis il resta de longues minutes, regardant son téléphone. Quelque chose le retenait de composer le numéro d'Elisabeth. Depuis quelques jours, la communication avec sa femme était devenue très difficile. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de mettre autant de distance entre eux.

-Tu devrais l'appeler.  
-Je sais, Daniel mais c'est compliqué...  
-Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends mais tu devrais lui parler de ce que tu éprouves pour Neal.  
Peter quitta son téléphone des yeux pour se tourner vers Daniel.  
-Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer quelque chose que je ne suis pas certain de comprendre moi-même?  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte des sentiments que tu as pour Neal. Je ne connais pas bien Élisabeth mais c'est sans doute très dur pour elle de te voir si distant sans comprendre pourquoi.

Évidemment, Peter savait que Daniel avait raison mais il avait peur d'avouer à la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis des années qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami et que ces sentiments avaient pris une telle importance qu'il ne parvenait plus à les nier.  
-Pour le moment, on va se concentrer sur Neal...  
-Il faudra bien que vous ayez cette conversation tôt ou tard...  
-J'en suis conscient, Daniel.

Le silence qui suivit dura de longues minutes avant que Peter ne se décide à composer le numéro de son domicile. La conversation fut brève, juste le temps de dire à Élisabeth de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils allaient rester à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que Neal allait bien.  
Peter se sentait lâche et il comprit, au son de sa voix, qu'Elisabeth avait compris que quelque chose se tramait.

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement et les deux amis attendaient avec impatience le moment de passer à l'action. Ils virent arriver Mozzie vêtu d'une blouse blanche, un peu grande pour lui. Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, ils auraient bien ri de l'accoutrement dans lequel leur ami se présentait. Le petit homme passa devant eux et leur adressa un discret clin d'œil.

Peter et Daniel attendirent quelques minutes avant de prendre l'ascenseur en direction de la chambre où se trouvait Neal. En arrivant à l'étage, ils entendirent le remue-ménage provoqué par Mozzie. Après un discret coup d'œil, Peter vit que le garde s'était éloigné de la porte. Les deux amis en profitèrent pour se glisser dans la chambre. Seule une petite veilleuse était allumée. Neal semblait dormir mais, en s'approchant, Peter se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Il fixait le plafond, le message de Peter froissé dans sa main droite.

-Neal, on est venu te sortir de là.  
Peter commença à retirer la couverture, prêt à porter le jeune homme si besoin. Neal ne bougea pas. Daniel s'avança à son tour et posa une main sur le bras de son frère.  
-Neal, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Mozzie occupe le garde mais il faut qu'on sorte...  
Neal laissa les deux hommes lui enfiler une veste ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures. Il n'opposa aucune résistance mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour leur faciliter la tâche.

Au moment de l'aider à se lever, Peter se rendit compte que Neal serait incapable de marcher seul. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le soutint jusqu'à la porte. Daniel entrouvrit la porte pour vérifier que le garde était toujours hors de vue. Mozzie avait bien rempli sa mission et les trois hommes purent sortir discrètement de la chambre. Ce n'était pas encore gagné mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Ils décidèrent de prendre les escaliers pour rejoindre le parking en sous-sol où un véhicule devait les attendre.

Neal était très faible mais les craintes de Peter sur sa coopération s'étaient envolées. Il ne pouvait, cependant pas se sentir satisfait de la passivité de son ami. Il était convaincu que, dans son état, Neal aurait suivi n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions.  
Une fois dans le parking, Peter chercha Mozzie des yeux. Il commençait à s'inquiéter quand il entendit un véhicule s'approcher.

C'est sans encombre qu'ils quittèrent l'hôpital espérant qu'ils avaient un peu de temps avant la découverte de l'évasion de Neal. Daniel s'était installé à l'avant alors que Peter prenait place à l'arrière à côté de Neal, toujours impassible. Ce n'est que lorsque Peter essaya de lui prendre la main que Neal réagit en se recroquevillant à l'autre bout de la banquette.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Un grand merci à Sophie... Il faut absolument partager tes histoires avec nous ;-)_**

* * *

Chapitre 26.

Mozzie les conduisit jusqu'à la petite maison qui allait leur servir de planque le temps d'éclaircir cette histoire qui était devenue plus obscure au cours des derniers jours. Ce qui apparaissait au départ comme la vengeance d'un homme s'avérait maintenant être un complot d'une toute autre envergure impliquant probablement un agent du FBI.  
Une fois dans le garage et les portes refermées, Peter ouvrit la porte et descendit de la voiture. Neal n'avait pas bougé et il semblait lutter pour rester éveillé. Peter fit le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière et aider Neal à sortir.

Daniel et Mozzie l'observaient ne sachant pas vraiment qu'elle attitude adoptée. Ils étaient soulagés de voir Neal libre et en sécurité mais le jeune homme semblait traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en entendant leur ami émettre un gémissement de peur quand Peter essaya de lui prendre la main.

-Neal, tu n'as plus rien à craindre...  
Peter pouvait voir son ami trembler de peur, de fatigue et probablement de froid. Il devait le fait sortir de cette voiture et l'allonger dans un lit douillet où il pourrait passer les prochaines heures à dormir.  
-Neal, c'est moi... C'est Peter. S'il te plait, regarde-moi.  
Le jeune homme sembla rassembler son courage pour parvenir à quitter le refuge de ses bras et lever les yeux vers Peter. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et si Peter n'avait pas craint de l'effrayer ou de lui faire mal il se serait précipité pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Pe...ter.  
La voix était affaiblie par les épreuves et entrecoupée de sanglots mais Peter fut soulagé d'entendre Neal donner enfin un signe qu'il était conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Il restait encore à le persuader de bien vouloir sortir de la voiture. Quand Peter s'avança vers lui, Neal eut un mouvement de recul cherchant à fuir une éventuelle agression. Le jeune homme semblait s'être perdu entre la réalité de ce qui l'entourait et le cauchemar dans lequel il avait vécu ces derniers jours.

-Neal, il faut sortir de cette voiture. Tu es en sécurité ici et un bon lit t'attend. Laisse-moi t'aider.  
Même s'il semblait l'entendre, Neal ne fit aucun mouvement. Il ne quittait pas Peter des yeux, attentif, comme s'il essayait de déterminer si l'homme devant lui était bien réel. Peter décida de prendre un risque et il tendit la main pour la poser sur la joue de son ami. Un soudain tremblement fit craindre à Peter qu'il ne soit allé trop loin, trop vite mais le timide sourire qui éclaira le visage de Neal le rassura.

-Fini...?  
Neal semblait incapable de dire plus de deux ou trois syllabes à la fois et Peter avait du mal à décrypter le sens qu'il voulait donner à ce mot. Mais l'important n'était pas vraiment là pour le moment. Il essayait de communiquer et c'était un bon signe.  
-Oui, Neal c'est fini. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal.  
Neal se détendît complètement et se laissa aller dans les bras de Peter. Celui-ci réussit à le sortir de la voiture et le porta jusqu'à la chambre que Mozzie avait préparée sous le regard inquiet de leurs deux amis.

Une fois Neal installé confortablement, Peter s'assit au bord du lit. Neal lui tenait toujours fermement la main comme s'il avait besoin de ce contact pour rester ancré dans la réalité. Une réalité qui semblait le fuir à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Peter pouvait lire la peur dans son regard au moment où il se laissait gagner par la fatigue. Ses yeux se fermaient quelques secondes puis se rouvraient vivement cherchant désespérément un signe, un indice lui indiquant qu'il n'était plus dans sa cellule.

-Tout va bien, Neal. Tu peux dormir. Je vais rester près de toi.  
-Promis...?  
Comprenant que les mots ne suffiraient pas à le rassurer, Peter s'allongeant à ses côtés. Avec des gestes lents et délicats, il se glissa dans le lit, attirant Neal contre lui. Le jeune homme cala sa tête au creux de son épaule et finit par fermer les yeux. Épuisé lui-aussi par les épreuves des derniers jours, Peter se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

Daniel repoussa doucement la porte, laissant son frère et son ami profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Il alla retrouver Mozzie dans le salon où celui-ci essayait de tromper son inquiétude en rangeant des magazines qui trainaient sur la table basse. Les fenêtres et les volets éteint fermes et l'éclairage était minimum pour ne pas alerter le voisinage. Même si cette maison était située dans un endroit isolé, il valait ne prendre aucun risque.

Daniel s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
-Il va s'en sortir. Il va avoir besoin de temps et de notre soutien mais il va s'en sortir.  
-Mozzie... Il semble si...  
-Je sais, Daniel. Mais c'est normal après ce qu'il vient de vivre.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

Mozzie prit place sur le second fauteuil à côté de Daniel.  
-La première chose à faire est de démêler cette affaire. Ensuite, il va falloir le laisser avancer à son rythme, ne pas brusquer les choses... J'ai souvent eu des doutes sur les intentions de Peter mais on peut lui faire confiance, il saura prendre les bonnes décisions et faire ce qui est le mieux pour Neal.  
-Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vous formez un trio original.  
-C'est ce qui fait notre force...  
Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur et le petit homme passa les heures qui suivirent à raconter à Daniel les meilleurs moments de sa collaboration avec le FBI.

Peter se réveilla en sursaut et il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que c'était la voix de Neal qui avait interrompue son sommeil. Il tendit le bras pour allumer la petite lampe de chevet et comprit immédiatement que son ami était en proie à un terrifiant cauchemar. Il n'avait que les informations fournies par le médecin et les quelques éléments recueillis lors de sa visite en prison pour se faire une idée de ce que Neal avait vécu lors de ses semaines d'incarcération. Il allait devoir interroger Neal pour en savoir plus mais il doutait que le jeune homme sont réellement en état de lui donner son témoignage pour le moment.

Peter posa une main sur le front de Neal, espérant que ce geste le rassurerait mais, même s'il accepta le contact, son agitation ne se calma pas.  
-Neal, réveille-toi.  
Le son de la voix de Peter sembla lui parvenir car il ouvrit les yeux.  
-Tout va bien?  
Neal hocha la tête et détourna son regard pur éviter que Peter ne puisse voir sa détresse. L'agent du FBI était conscient de la manœuvre d'évitement mais il décida de ne pas le lui faire remarquer pour l'instant. Il allait devoir être très prudent pour ne pas effrayer son ami et ne pas le contraindre à se retrancher dans un mutisme dont il pourrait ne plus vouloir ressortir.

-Tu te sens assez bien pour essayer de manger quelque chose? Mozzie a fait le plein de provisions. Je suis certain qu'on va trouver quelque chose à ton goût.  
Neal n'avait pas très envie de quitter cette chambre. Il savait que Mozzie et Daniel se faisaient du souci pour lui et que, jamais, ils ne il feraient de mal. Mais il devait admettre que seule la présence de Peter le rassurait suffisamment pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il se sentait au bord d'un gouffre, retenu simplement par le lien qui l'unissait à Peter.

Peter voyait les rouages de l'esprit de Neal tourner à plein régime. Il se doutait que des dizaines de questions devaient se bousculer dans sa tête. Il comprit soudain la source de son malaise.  
-Tu préfères que j'aille te chercher quelque chose...? Tu pourras manger ici...  
Neal secoua la tête vivement et se redressa pour essayer de se lever. La manœuvre fut un peu trop rapide pour son corps malmené par les événements et Peter eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe la tête la première sur le plancher.

-Doucement... Laisse-moi t'aider.  
-Merci...  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer, Neal. Daniel et Mozzie comprendront si tu préfères garder un peu tes distances pour le moment.  
Neal aurait dû se douter que Peter verrait clair dans son attitude. Il le connaissait mieux que personne et il avait dû avoir une conversation avec le médecin qui l'avait examiné à l'hôpital.  
Peter savait... Il était au courant... Cette soudaine réalisation lui coupa le souffle... Il ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent...il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans leurs yeux... Il ne voulait pas être considéré comme une victime...

-Neal, essaie de te calmer...  
L'inquiétude dans la voix de Peter lui fit lever les yeux. Il avait du mal à contrôler sa respiration. Peter le fit asseoir sur le lit, s'agenouillant face à lui. Peter prit la main de Neal et la plaça contre sa poitrine.  
-Doucement... Concentre-toi sur ma respiration. C'est ça...  
Neal ferma les yeux essayant de suivre le conseil de son ami. Petit à petit son souffle reprit un rythme normal.

-Merci...  
-Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger...  
-Non...  
Neal serra la main de Peter dans la sienne comme s'il cherchait à le rassurer sur son choix.  
-Tu es sûr?  
Neal sourit tristement, ne lâchant pas son ami des yeux. Peter aurait pu passer de longues minutes plongé dans ce regard azur. Il répondit à ce sourire par un timide baiser. Sans ajouter un mot, Peter et Neal se dirigèrent vers le salon où Daniel et Mozzie étaient toujours assis.

Daniel se leva en voyant son frère avancer vers eux, chancelant malgré le soutien de Peter. Il s'avança pour proposer son aide mais Peter, sentant Neal se tendre, fit un signe négatif de la tête en direction de Daniel. Le jeune homme comprit son message et s'écarta. Il regarda Peter aider Neal à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. Il était quelque peu choqué de voir son frère aussi affaibli. Son visage était très pale, il avait visiblement perdu du poids et les épais bandages recouvrant ses poignets laissaient entrevoir une partie de l'horreur qu'il avait vécu.

Remarquant le regard angoissé que Daniel posait sur lui, Neal lui sourit.  
-Je vais...bien...Danny.  
Daniel s'approcha. Il s'accroupit à côté du fauteuil, gardant une certaine distance pour ne pas accentuer l'angoisse que Neal devait déjà ressentir. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, se retrouver aussi entouré devait être difficile à supporter.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sortir de là plus tôt. Je suis tellement désolé...  
-Danny...  
Neal soupira, visiblement perturbé par ses difficultés d'énonciation. Peter observait la scène. Les deux frères n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire connaissance depuis les révélations d'Hagen. Les voir si proches, si semblables et pourtant si différents avait quelque chose d'émouvant. Peter se prit à rêver à un futur où ils pourraient profiter de ces moments partagés en famille.

Les vibrations de son téléphone le tira de sa rêverie. Le numéro de Jones s'afficha. Peter hésita avant de répondre. Il ne savait où en était les enquêteurs. La disparition de Neal devait être la première de leurs préoccupations maintenant et ils auraient vite fait de soupçonner l'entourage proche de Neal. Son téléphone était peut être déjà surveillé. Il laissa sonner l'appareil sans répondre et se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer un léger dîner pour Neal. En revenant dans le salon, il déposa une assiette sur la table basse.

Peter se tourna vers Mozzie. Le petit homme était resté sur son fauteuil, silencieux.  
-Mozzie, je vais avoir besoin d'un téléphone. Je crains que le mien ne soit surveillé...  
-J'ai tout prévu...Agent Burke...  
Il lui tendit un téléphone portable qu'il avait sorti de la poche intérieure de sa veste.  
-Merci. Vous êtes certain qu'ils ne réussiront pas à tracer l'appel?  
-Je suis blessé que vous doutiez de mon matériel...

Peter n'insista pas. Il connaissait la capacité de leur ami à disserter pendant des heures si on le laissait faire. Il s'isola dans la cuisine pour contacter Jones. Il n'était pas certain qu'il soit judicieux d'impliquer encore plus son collègue mais ils allaient avoir besoin de son aide pour clarifier cette affaire. Il composa le numéro personnel de son ami. À cette heure, il devait été rentré chez lui. Son ami décrocha rapidement.

-Jones, c'est Peter...  
-Peter, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Neal s'est évadé, l'agent Garner est chargé de le retrouver. Il pense que tu es dans le coup...  
Peter laissa son ami parler. Il n'était pas étonné par les informations que Jones lui donnaient ni par son affolement.  
-Il a raison. On devait faire quelque chose. Neal a été agressé par son voisin de cellule. On ne pouvait pas le laisser subir ça plus longtemps.

Un long silence succéda à cette annonce.  
-Jones, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas t'impliquer. Cet appel est intraçable. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et on en reste là.  
-Peter, j'aurais pu vous aider... Pourquoi tu ne m'as dit ce que vous vouliez faire... Je suppose que Daniel et l'homme à lunettes sont avec vous...  
-Ils sont là.  
-Bien... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?  
-Continue à garder les yeux ouverts...

Jones sembla hésiter un moment avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
-Garner m'a dit que Neal avait attenté à ses jours...  
-C'est ce qu'on a voulu fait croire. Le médecin à même subi des pressions pour modifier son rapport.  
-J'ai commencé à faire quelques recherches sur Garner. Rien de précis pour le moment. Il a commencé dans la police avant d'être remarqué et recruté pour intégrer le FBI. Rien à signaler depuis son arrivée dans le service.  
-Et du côté de sa famille?  
-Je n'ai pas creusé de ce côté là pour le moment.  
-Ok, continue à chercher. Je persiste à penser qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans son comportement.  
-Pas de problème... Comment va Neal?

Cette fois c'est Peter qui prit quelques secondes de réflexion.  
-Il est physiquement très faible et moralement très affecté.  
-Il t'a raconté ce qui s'était passé?  
-Non, je préfère lui laisser un peu de temps avant de passer aux questions.  
-Je comprends...  
Peter s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand la voix de Jones l'arrêta.  
-Peter, vous avez bien fait... Prenez bien soin de Neal...  
Peter fut ému d'entendre les mots de son collègue et ami.  
-merci, Clinton. Je te recontacterai demain.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Pour Sophie...et les autres :-) un nouveau chapitre... _**

**_Ça avance doucement mais je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire alors je prends mon temps... _**

* * *

Chapitre 27.

Neal grignota quelques bouchées de son sandwich sans montrer beaucoup d'appétit. Il écoutait distraitement ses amis discuter sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui était dit. Le doux bruit de leurs voix étaient suffisant pour le rassurer et lui faire oublier les circonstances qui l'avaient amené à ce moment. Le soudain silence le ramena au présent. Les yeux de ses amis étaient tournés vers lui.

-Ça va, Neal?  
-Ca va...  
Le regard de Neal se perdit à nouveau dans le vague et Peter fit un signe à Daniel et Mozzie qui comprirent que leur ami avait besoin de discuter en tête à tête avec Neal. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas remarquer leur départ. Ce n'est que lorsque Peter vint s'asseoir en face de lui qu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient seuls.

-J'ai appelé Jones tout à l'heure. Il m'a confirmé ce dont je me doutais. Garner a été chargé de te retrouver. Il se doute qu'on t'a aidé.  
Neal était sur le point de s'excuser une nouvelle fois mais Peter leva une main afin de couper court à sa tentative.  
-Tout ceci n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as été pris au piège mais je pense qu'Hagen n'est pas le cerveau de cette opération. Quand June est venue te voir en prison tu lui as dit que tu avais la même sensation.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Même s'il lui semblait que cette conversation avait eu lieu il y a une éternité, il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

-Est-ce que tu as des soupçons?  
-Non... J'ai...réfléchi mais... Rien...  
-L'Agent Garner est venu t'interroger à plusieurs reprises. Est-ce que tu l'avais vu avant ça?  
-Jamais.  
Neal semblait catégorique. Il avait répondu sans aucune hésitation et Peter fut un peu déçu de voir s'envoler l'espoir de découvrir assez facilement un lien entre Neal et Garner.

-Tu penses...  
La fatigue et le choc psychologique des derniers événements rendaient difficile la communication et Neal semblait avoir des problèmes pour rester concentré et suivre le fil de ses pensées. Il s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase et Peter pouvait voir que son esprit s'était évadé bien loin de cette pièce et du sujet de leur discussion.

-Neal, essaie de rester avec moi.  
Le jeune homme ne parut pas comprendre pourquoi son ami lui disait ça et le cœur de Peter se serra à l'idée que cet état pourrait devenir permanent.  
-Il faut qu'on essaie d'éclaircir cette histoire et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour ça. Je veux que tu essaies de penser aux personnes qui pourraient t'en vouloir et qui auraient pu avoir l'idée ou la possibilité de contacter Hagen.  
-J'ai déjà...essayé...  
-Il y a forcément un indice...quelque chose qui aurait pu te mettre sur une piste...

Neal semblait à nouveau ailleurs et Peter le saisit par les épaules. Il n'y avait aucune colère dans ce geste mais il aurait dû penser que, dans son état, Neal serait incapable de faire la part des choses et pourrait se sentir agressé. Le jeune homme poussa un cri et se recroquevilla, tremblant au fond du fauteuil. Surpris par ce brusque mouvement, Peter se redressa.

Mozzie et Daniel entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce, alarmés par le cri de Neal.  
-Peter...?  
Devant la détresse des deux amis, Daniel ne dit pas un mot de plus. Il fit signe à Mozzie de s'occuper de Peter qui s'était isolé à l'autre bout de la pièce pendant qu'il s'avançait vers son frère.  
Celui-ci avait les genoux pliés contre sa poitrine, sa tête enfouie dans ses bras dans la position d'un enfant apeuré. Les sévices qu'il avait endurés avaient laissé des traces profondes et sans doute indélébiles.

Daniel s'approcha et prit la place occupée quelques secondes auparavant par Peter.  
-Neal, tout va bien. Peter ne voulait pas te faire de mal.  
Après quelques secondes d'attente, Neal se décida à lever les yeux vers son frère.  
-Comment tu te sens?  
-Froid...  
Daniel se retourna pour demander à Mozzie s'il y avait une couverture disponible mais le petit homme avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il revint avec une épaisse couverture que Daniel déposa délicatement sur les épaules de son frère.

Peter ne voulait pas brusquer Neal et il se sentait terriblement coupable de devoir lui poser ces questions. Neal ne manifesta aucune crainte en le voyant approcher.  
-Je suis désolé, Neal.  
-C'est moi. Je suis... Un peu... Perdu.  
-C'est normal... Mais on n'arrivera pas à sortir de ce cauchemar sans ton aide... Et malgré toutes les compétences de Mozzie, ils finiront par nous trouver. On n'a probablement pas énormément de temps avant que Garner trouve le début d'une piste le menant jusqu'à nous.

Neal se mordit la lèvre. Il était bien conscient des risques qu'ils avaient pris pour le faire évader mais il avait passé des heures à essayer de comprendre d'où pouvaient provenir ces attaques sans succès.  
Peter prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.  
-Neal... Le médecin de l'hôpital a subi des pressions de sa hiérarchie pour modifier son rapport...  
Le manque d'assurance dans la voix de Peter alarma Neal.

-On lui a demandé de noter que tes blessures résultaient d'une tentative de suicide...  
Cette fois, Neal s'affolait pour de bon. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de s'expliquer, aucun son ne sortit.  
-Neal, je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé mais vois-tu pourquoi quelqu'un aurait voulu que l'on croit ça...?  
Daniel s'étonnait de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il était aussi surpris que Peter insiste pour aborder ce sujet alors que Neal n'était visiblement pas en état d'évoquer sa détention et les événements qui y étaient liés.

-Peter, je ne vois pas quel lien ça pourrait avoir... Il s'agit sans doute d'une volonté du directeur de la prison d'éviter un scandale. Une tentative de suicide serait, médiatiquement moins polémique qu'une agression par un co-détenu.  
-J'ai envisagé cette possibilité Daniel mais je pense que ça faisait partie d'un plan...  
Peter se tourna à nouveau vers Neal. Il avait besoin que son ami comprenne son raisonnement et suive le même chemin que lui avait suivi pour arriver à cette conclusion.

-Lors de ton enlèvement... Quand tu t'es retrouvé seul dans cette pièce... Il y avait des caméras et je pense que la personne responsable de tout ça souhaitait immortaliser ce moment. La présence de ce couteau n'était pas un hasard... Tout avait été pensé pour t'amener à passer à l'acte. Si le but avait été de te tuer, il y aurait eu des occasions bien plus belles et des moyens bien plus simple d'y parvenir...  
-Continue...

Peter était soulagé de voir que Neal était pleinement concentré sur son exposé et qu'il commençait à y voir une certaine logique. Peter n'avait pas vraiment d'idées très claires sur les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire et exposer les faits et ses hypothèses à voix haute l'aiderait sûrement.

-Je ne pense pas, non plus que l'idée finale était de te faire condamner à une peine de prison. L'homme derrière tout ça ne veut pas te voir enfermé... Il veut t'amener à un tel désespoir que tu n'envisages plus d'autre issue possible que le suicide.c  
-C'est tordu.  
-Je te l'accorde, Daniel. C'est complètement tordu mais je suis persuadé qu'on a affaire à un déséquilibré mais qui est suffisamment intelligent pour avoir conçu un plan complexe et pour avoir brouillé les pistes pouvant mener jusqu'à lui.

Mozzie était étrangement silencieux. Tout ça semblait le dépasser. Il n'était pas naïf et il savait mieux que quiconque que des individus nourrissant une haine profonde pouvaient ruminé leur vengeance des années avant de passer à l'acte. Mais il ne voyait pas qui pourrait avoir de tels sentiments envers Neal.

-Pourquoi précipiter les choses en agressant Neal dans sa cellule?  
Peter avait bien réfléchi à cette question. C'est vrai que ça ne collait pas avec le reste du plan mais il avait une hypothèse. Il hésitait cependant à l'expliquer devant Neal. Son ami n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'on lui rappelle l'horreur de ce qu'il avait subi. Mais Neal ne laissa pas à Peter le temps de répondre.  
-C'est l'idée...d'Ivan...

Peter aurait souri s'il n'avait pas vu autant de douleur dans le regard de Neal. La vivacité d'esprit et la finesse du jeune homme auraient fait de lui un parfait enquêteur.  
-J'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion aussi. Ivan devait te pousser à bout et je pense qu'il devait le faire avant la fin du procès. Le cerveau de l'affaire ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir arriver un témoin de dernière minute. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à ses fins, Ivan a essayé de mettre en scène ton suicide...

Un silence pesant s'installa durant lequel les trois amis, anxieux, attendirent une réaction de Neal.  
-Il était très en colère... Après le premier jour du procès...  
Neal dût reprendre son souffle. Il était épuisé mais, tout comme Peter, il avait besoin de dire tout haut ce qu'il tournait et retournait dans sa tête depuis hier.  
-C'était le jour des visites. On peut supposer que son "patron" a trouvé un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait accélérer l'allure. Je dirai à Jones de vérifier s'il a eu des visites.

-En rentrant... Il a voulu me parler...il m'a posé des questions mais j'étais fatigué...  
-Neal, tu n'es pas obligé...  
-Je sais, Peter mais je crois...que j'en ai besoin...  
Peter avait repris sa place à côté de Daniel. Tous les deux assis sur la table basse face à Neal. Mozzie restait un peu à l'écart. Il avait du mal à voir son ami aussi mal à l'aise et visiblement en proie à une grande détresse.

-Il s'est assis à côté de moi. Je savais ce qu'il voulait... Il commençait toujours comme ça... Comme si parler était une sorte de préliminaire pour lui.  
La dureté des mots choqua Peter mais ce qui était encore plus inquiétant pour lui c'était cette espèce de distance que Neal essayait de mettre entre lui et les faits qu'il relatait. L'horreur de ce qu'il était sur le point de raconter n'était pas visible dans son regard. Peter savait bien que son ami tentait de masquer sa douleur et qu'à un moment ou à un autre il devrait la laisser s'exprimer.

-Ensuite, il a... Enfin... Je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter. Je crois que j'ai vite compris qu'il était inutile de se battre.  
Peter sentit Daniel frissonner à côté de lui. Le jeune homme serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Dans son état, Neal n'aurait probablement pas compris sa réaction. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur celle de son frère. Neal le regarda, ébauchant un sourire.

-Ensuite, il est retourné à sa couchette. Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il était... Mais je venais juste de m'endormir quand il m'a réveillé. Il m'a immobilisé en me tenant par derrière... Son bras gauche autour de mon cou...  
Neal avait le souffle court et sa main se porta, par réflexe à son cou encore endolori.  
-Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait... Il me parlait à l'oreille mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir...

Peter aurait aimé l'inciter à poursuivre. S'il avait été un témoin ordinaire, il l'aurait forcé à se remémorer, à replonger dans ce cauchemar. L'agent du FBI sentait qu'il tenait, dans ce moment précis, le tournant de leur affaire. Pourquoi cet homme en était-il arrivé à une telle extrémité alors qu'il avait reçu des ordres? Dans les propos incohérents qu'il avait tenu à ce moment, ils trouveraient certainement des indices leur permettant de remonter jusqu'au commanditaire.

Peter ne pouvait se résoudre à poursuivre son interrogatoire. Neal était perdu dans ses sombres souvenirs et il ne voulait pas être celui qui le ferait souffrir en lui posant des questions dérangeantes mais susceptibles de faire remonter des bribes de phrases à la surface.

-Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir...  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Neal. Peut-être que ça te reviendra plus tard. Il ne faut pas forcer.  
Daniel n'avait pas lâché la main de son frère et il pouvait la sentir trembler sous ses doigts. Il se doutait que Peter avait d'autres questions à poser mais il fut soulagé de l'entendre prononcer ces paroles rassurantes.

-Mais c'est peut-être important... Il était très en colère... Il a peut-être dit des choses qui pourraient...  
Peter s'approcha de son ami. Neal était maintenant très agité et l'agent du FBI savait que les émotions agissaient parfois comme un révélateur, un moyen de faire ressortir des choses profondément enfouies. Mais face à cet homme blessé, ce n'était l'agent Burke qui se tenait mais Peter, l'ami, l'homme qui avait été capable de remettre sa vie entière en question par amour.

-Ivan a certainement dit un tas de choses mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces à revivre ce moment. On trouvera un autre moyen de démêler cette histoire.  
-Mais quand...? Vous avez tous les trois pris de très gros risques...pour moi. Il faut qu'on fasse la lumière sur cette affaire... Vite...  
-Pour le moment on est en sécurité. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces...

Daniel voyait bien que son frère commençait à s'agacer. Le discours rassurant de Peter avait l'effet inverse de celui désiré.  
-Je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre de tels risques et rester là à ne rien faire... Il faut que je me souvienne...  
-Neal, Jones continue l'enquête et on avance. On a une piste concernant Carson...  
-Comment peux-tu être aussi calme...?

Neal se leva, chancelant mais il repoussa vivement la main tendue de Daniel. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine suivi de près par ses trois amis. Il n'avait pas d'intention précise en se rendant dans cette pièce, juste le besoin de bouger et de sentir son corps en mouvement. L'inertie l'angoissant. Il avait été incapable de réagir, de faire le moindre mouvement alors que cette brute abusait de lui. Il n'avait pas pu se défendre quand Ivan avait pressé la lame de rasoir sur ses poignets à peine cicatrisés.

-Neal, tu n'as pas à faire ça...  
-Peter, tu risques ta carrière. Ils doivent certainement déjà te soupçonner. Ils pourraient d'envoyer en prison pour ça...  
Peter s'avança vers Neal. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Il aurait aimé l'emmener très loin de tout ça et l'aider à oublier.  
-Et je le referai sans hésiter une seconde... Tu es bien plus important que ma carrière...

Neal leva vers lui des yeux emplis de larmes. Peter ne pût résister plus longtemps et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il le sentit se détendre petit à petit, la tête au creux de son épaule.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28.

Après toutes ces émotions, Neal se laissa reconduire dans la chambre où il ne mit que quelques minutes avant de s'endormir. Peter resta à ses côtés le temps qu'il soit certain que le jeune homme dormait à poings fermés puis il rejoignit ses amis au salon. Il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne parviendrait à dormir. Peter s'installa sur le canapé.

-Il s'est endormi.  
-C'est une bonne chose. Il a besoin de repos.  
Daniel semblait préoccupé. Depuis le début de cette histoire, Daniel avait été très présent, très investi. Depuis qu'ils avaient sorti Neal de l'hôpital, il était plus discret, plus distant. Peter se demandait ce qui tracassait le jeune homme. Il n'osait pas lui poser la question. Il ne connaissait Daniel que depuis quelques jours et même s'il s'était vite senti proche de lui, Peter n'était pas sûr qu'il veuille se confier à lui.

-Oui, il va avoir besoin de reprendre des forces. Daniel, est-ce que tout va bien?  
Le jeune homme leva la tête vers Peter, surprit par la question.  
-Je vais bien, Peter.  
Cette fois, Peter fut certain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Daniel avait le même sourire gêné que Neal quand il mentait. Comme un enfant ayant fait une petite bêtise et cherchant à attendrir ses parents pour éviter de se faire gronder.

-Vous vous ressemblez tellement... Neal fait exactement la même grimace quand il veut éluder une question. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas exposer tes sentiments mais je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas.  
-J'ai peur pour Neal. Il a l'air tellement différent... J'ai peur que le temps ne suffise pas pour qu'il redevienne lui-même...désolé, je ne suis pas très clair...  
-Au contraire, tu es parfaitement clair. J'ai la même crainte.  
-Il y a autre chose...

Daniel hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. Peter ne dit rien. Il voulait laisser au jeune homme le temps de formuler ses pensées.  
-J'ai remarqué qu'il avait des absences. Un instant il est avec nous et quelques secondes plus tard son regard se perd et ensuite il ne se souvient plus de ce dont on parlait.  
Peter avait aussi remarqué ces absences mais il avait mis ça sur le dos de la fatigue.  
-Il a été très secoué, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait du mal à rester concentré.

Mozzie semblait s'agiter sur son fauteuil.  
-Daniel a raison, Peter. Il y a plus que de la fatigue. Je me souviens quand j'ai rencontré Neal, il avait parfois ce genre de réaction.  
-Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler?  
-Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent et petit à petit, il a appris à mieux contrôler ses "escapades"...  
Peter ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus. Le fait que Neal ait pu un jour avoir des difficultés à maîtriser le brillant cerveau qui les avait si souvent permis de résoudre des affaires. Ou le fait qu'il n'ait pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ces absences.

-Je n'avais jamais rien remarqué avant aujourd'hui.  
-Il a mis des années avant de réussir à prendre le contrôle. Il faisait des exercices pour améliorer ses capacités de concentration. Tout est devenu plus facile avec la pratique et le temps.  
-Mozzie, tu sembles en savoir bien plus que nous deux...  
Mozzie ne se vexa pas de l'insinuation dans la voix de Peter. Il était même rassuré d'entendre de la jalousie dans ces quelques mots.

-Peter, jamais je n'aurais fourni au FBI des raisons de douter des capacités de Neal.  
-Moz...  
Le petit homme leva une main signifiant à Peter qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre sa rhétorique habituelle.  
-Neal est mon ami et tu étais, pour moi, loin de lui vouloir du bien.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?  
Mozzie fixa Peter avec une intensité qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez son ami.  
-J'ai vu comment tu le regardes. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre mais aujourd'hui tout est clair.

Peter fut surpris... Non pas que Mozzie ait deviné pour ses sentiments envers Neal mais qu'il exprime ses pensées aussi clairement. Le petit homme était plutôt du genre à se perdre en commentaires plus ou moins obscurs.  
-Je suis flatté de cette marque de confiance, Mozzie. Est-ce que Neal a consulté un médecin, un psy...quelqu'un qui aurait pu l'aider?  
-C'est plutôt compliqué quand on est toujours en cavale... Je ne sais pas si ces troubles ont débuté quand il était enfant ou seulement plus tard. Et tu connais Neal et son habitude de faire comme si tout allait bien.

Peter sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se tourner vers Daniel.  
-J'ai passé ces dernières années à observer... Je dirai même à étudier Neal Caffrey et je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. Tu ne le connais que depuis quelques jours...  
-Les circonstances font que Neal a plus de mal à garder le contrôle. Je n'ai fait qu'observer.  
-Même dans ces circonstances, j'ai attribué ces absences à la fatigue et au choc. Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait autre chose?

Daniel se leva et commença à déambuler dans la petite pièce.  
-Nous sommes frères et ce dont souffre Neal fait partie de ces choses que des frères peuvent partager.  
-De quoi s'agit-il?  
-Le nom scientifique est cavernome cérébral. La plupart des personnes atteintes ne manifestent aucun symptôme et ne se rendent même pas compte qu'elles en sont atteintes.  
-Je déteste ces mots scientifiques compliqués... On a toujours l'impression que c'est quelque chose de très grave...

La voix de Mozzie était teintée d'angoisse et Peter ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Ces mots sonnaient douloureusement à ses oreilles et il commençait à imaginer des choses effrayantes.  
-C'est une maladie qui se déclare habituellement à l'âge adulte. Les conséquences peuvent être diverses... De simples mots de têtes jusqu'à des crises d'épilepsie voire le coma...mais le plus souvent il n'y a aucune conséquence.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement? Une sorte de tumeur...?  
-Non c'est une malformation des vaisseaux sanguins au niveau du cerveau.

Peter se leva à son tour et s'avança vers Daniel.  
-Comment as-tu su?  
-J'ai ressenti les premiers symptômes il y a deux ans... Dans mon cas ça a pris la forme de violents maux de têtes accompagnés d'hallucinations visuelles. La première fois j'ai cru que quelqu'un avait mis de la drogue dans ma boisson. J'ai consulté plusieurs médecins avant de tomber sur celui qui a réussi à émettre le bon diagnostique.  
-Tu penses qu'il s'agit de la même maladie dans le cas de Neal? Quels peuvent être les conséquences?

Daniel semblait soucieux ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment Peter. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette maladie et il s'inquiétait des possibles conséquences sur la santé de son ami. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il était fragilisé.  
-Il faudrait qu'il consulte un neurologue pour faire des examens plus poussés ce qui...pour le moment semble inenvisageable... Ce qui m'inquiète c'est le fait que les symptômes se soient accentués depuis sa détention. Il peut arriver que ces malformations provoquent des saignements plus ou moins importants ce qui a pour conséquences d'aggraver les symptômes habituels.

Peter avait beau tourner ces nouvelles informations dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait amener Neal voir un médecin ou amener un médecin à lui. Ils allaient devoir attendre et le surveiller de très prêt.  
-Les hémorragies sont souvent minimes...

Peter essaya de déterminer si Daniel disait cela pour le rassurer ou pour se rassurer lui-même.  
-Y a-t-il des risques pour sa vie?  
-D'après les médecins que j'ai consultés ce n'est pas le cas...  
-D'accord. Mozzie, est-ce que Neal à présenté d'autres symptômes?  
-Pas que je sache mais c'est difficile à dire... Il a souvent des maux de tête...

Daniel s'était rassis et regardait pensivement ses mains.  
-J'aurais dû en parler plus tôt.  
Peter s'avança vers le jeune homme et plaça une main sur son épaule.  
-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Si je comprends bien cette maladie est génétique mais les symptômes et leur gravité varient selon les personnes...?  
-C'est ça et les symptômes peuvent être aggravés à la suite d'un choc ou de coups violents...

Peter songea l'espace d'un instant qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'un problème supplémentaire. Neal devait déjà faire face aux conséquences psychologiques de son agression et maintenant sa santé était en jeu. Peter aurait aimé que le destin cesse de s'acharner sur le jeune homme. Il se leva ressentant subitement une grande lassitude et une profonde fatigue.  
-Je vais essayer de prendre quelques heures de sommeil... Vous devriez faire de même.

Lorsque Peter poussa la porte de la chambre, il prit quelques secondes pour laisser à ses yeux le temps de se faire à l'obscurité. Il ne voulait pas allumer la lumière. Neal semblait endormi et en s'approchant, Peter constata que son ami avait à peine bougé. Il sourit en le voyant si paisible. Son visage paraissait si détendu quand il dormait qu'on lui aurait facilement donné cinq ou six ans de moins que son âge réel. Peter se demanda si le jeune homme était au courant de sa maladie. Il n'aurait pas été si étrange qu'il ait décidé de ne rien dire à personne.

Peter s'allongeant aussi délicatement que possible à côté de Neal. Le jeune homme protesta quelques secondes en sentant Peter soulever les couvertures mais il reprit vite sa place tout contre son ami. Peter n'était pas certain de trouver le sommeil mais il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir Neal respirer calmement serré contre lui.

-Peter...?  
La voix ensommeillée de Neal le surprit.  
-Oui c'est moi. Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir.  
-Quelle heure...?  
-Je ne sais pas... Aux alentours de minuit...  
-Trop tard...  
Peter n'avait aucune idée de ce que son ami avait en tête à ce moment précis mais il doutait que Neal soit capable de formuler une pensée cohérente en étant à peine réveillé. Cependant il décida de tenter le coup.

-Trop tard pour quoi?  
Neal se pelotonna encore plus près de Peter, essayant de profiter de la chaleur dégagée par son corps.  
-Une histoire...  
Cette fois, Peter était perdu. Est-ce que Neal lui demandait de lui raconter une histoire?  
-Tu devrais dormir...  
Neal murmura quelque chose que Peter ne parvint pas à comprendre mais l'agent du FBI était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de protestation.

-Neal, il est hors de question que je te raconte une histoire à une heure aussi tardive pour t'aider à t'endormir...  
-Maman me racontait toujours une histoire...  
-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je ne suis pas ta mère et tu n'es plus un enfant...  
Neal râla un instant avant de placer sa tête sur la poitrine de Peter et de caresser doucement le bras de son ami.  
-Alors... Un câlin...  
-D'accord pour un câlin.

Peter ferma les yeux savourant ce moment. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Neal ne sombre à nouveau dans un profond sommeil. Peter le suivit peu de temps après.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29.

Peter se réveilla aux aurores et profita de quelques minutes de calme avant de replonger dans le cauchemar de cette enquête et la dure réalité. Il regarda Neal toujours endormi, sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il aurait aimé rester comme ça, juste pour penser l'espace d'un instant que tout allait bien, qu'il leur était permis de prendre leur temps pour bâtir une nouvelle relation, qu'il leur était permis d'espérer en un avenir plus serein... Ensembles...

Mais ils devaient d'abord mettre un terme à cette enquête avant de penser à se fabriquer de nouveaux souvenirs. La priorité était de contacter Jones et de voir ce qu'il avait trouvé sur Garner. Ensuite il devrait avoir une conversation avec Neal, une de celle qu'il aurait préférée repousser. Certaines questions devaient être éclaircies. Celles concernant cette affaire comme celles à propos de sa santé.

Peter dégagea son bras engourdi par de longues heures sans bouger. Neal ouvrit les yeux, d'abord surprit de ne pas être seul, il finit par se rappeler des dernières heures: l'hôpital, son évasion... Peter allongé près de lui. La proximité de son ami le mit subitement mal à l'aise. Il s'écarta vivement puis se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bains sans un regard pour l'homme avec qui il avait partagé son lit. À son retour, Peter n'avait pas bougé et semblait lui lancer un regard plein de questions.

-Bonjour, Peter.  
-Bonjour, Neal. Comment tu te sens?  
-Mieux. J'ai bien dormi.  
Peter afficha un grand sourire, heureux d'entendre des paroles positives dans la bouche de Neal.  
-Parfait. Prêt pour un petit café...

Neal hocha la tête. Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt c'était un peu dissipé mais il avait du mal à poser les yeux sur Peter. Le fait de le voir allongé aussi détendu dans ce lit lui serrait l'estomac.  
-Neal... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
-C'est rien... Je...  
Peter se leva. Il essaya de croiser le regard de Neal mais le jeune homme persistait à fuir le moindre contact, même visuel. Il renonça et se résigna à parler à son ami, tête baissée.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tu ne dois pas garder ce qui te tracasse pour toi. Alors,qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien.  
-C'est rien... Enfin... Quand je me suis réveillé... Tu... Enfin... Je...  
-Je vois. Tu veux que je te laisse seul? Je comprends que ça puisse te mettre mal à l'aise de te réveiller près de moi.  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Peter ne voyait pas très bien qu'elle autre raison pourrait expliquer le malaise de son ami. Il était convaincu qu'il devait amener Neal à lui parler, à se confier à lui. Il ne devait pas le laisser se renfermer sur lui-même comme il avait tendance à le faire quand quelque chose n'allait pas.  
-S'il te plait, Neal. Je veux t'aider mais il faut que tu me parles.

Neal soupira.  
-C'est ridicule... Peter, je suis désolé.  
-Neal, regarde-moi. S'il te plait. Tu as parfaitement le droit de te sentir mal après ce que tu as vécu. Il faut que tu me dises si je fais quelque chose qui te mettes mal à l'aise.  
-Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi. Tout à l'heure, en me réveillant, j'étais heureux que tu sois là... J'étais tellement heureux et pendant quelques secondes j'ai mis de côté tout ce qui s'était passé...  
-Il n'y a rien de mal à ça...  
Neal s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai tout mis de côté... La prison...Ivan... Élisabeth...  
-Neal, il faut que tu te calmes.  
-Me calmer...? Peter tu es là, dans cette maison isolée à te cacher de tes collègues. Tu risques d'aller en prison à cause de moi, tu risques de perdre ton poste, ta liberté, Élisabeth... Et moi, je me réjouis de pouvoir me réveiller dans tes bras...?

Peter était perplexe et un peu décontenancé par les paroles de Neal. Il avait cette capacité à se sentir responsable de tous les malheurs qui pouvaient frapper ses proches, à endosser les conséquences de décisions qui ne lui appartenaient pas.  
-Neal, je te l'ai déjà dit, nous avons pris la décision de te faire sortir de cet hôpital en ayant pleine conscience des conséquences possibles.  
Neal secouait vivement la tête comme s'il refusait d'entendre les paroles de son ami.

-Neal, on va tirer cette affaire au clair et ensuite on aura le temps de penser au reste. Pour le moment, tu dois te concentrer sur les indices et les pistes qui pourraient nous amener à trouver qui est derrière tout ça...  
-Je t'ai dit... Je n'ai aucune idée...  
-Je sais, Neal mais peut-être qu'avec un peu d'aide tu pourrais réussir à te souvenir de ce qu'Ivan a pu dire.  
À nouveau, Neal secoua la tête mais cette fois, Peter y vit surtout la peur... Peur de revivre ce cauchemar.

Peter posa une main sur le bras de Neal. Il devait le convaincre de replonger une dernière fois dans cet enfer et il détestait avoir à faire ça.  
-Tu n'auras pas à faire ça seul. Je serais avec toi, Daniel sera là aussi. Il faut qu'on sache...  
-Je sais, Peter. Je sais...

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre. Ils retrouvèrent Daniel déjà installé à la table de la cuisine, les mains serrées autour d'une tasse de café. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son frère, un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

Peter était le témoin muet de la naissance de cet amour fraternel dont ils avaient tous les deux été privés. Il sourit en voyant Neal s'avancer vers Daniel.  
-Comment tu te sens?  
-Mieux...  
Daniel comprit que l'affirmation de son frère était probablement un demi mensonge. Il semblait physiquement mieux mais ses yeux reflétaient encore cette peur et cette angoisse qu'il avait déjà observées la veille.

Daniel s'avança vers son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Peter fut étonné de la facilité avec laquelle Neal acceptait l'étreinte mais il était soulagé de les voir aussi proches.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant, Neal. On est là pour t'aider...  
-Merci, Daniel.  
Ces simples mots avaient suffi à effacer les derniers doutes dans la tête de Neal. Peter avait raison, ils avaient besoin de renseignements et ce qu'Ivan avait dit lors de cette nuit tragique pourrait bien leur donner la clé de cette affaire ou du moins les orienter vers une nouvelle piste.

Les trois hommes déjeunèrent en silence. Mozzie s'était absenté pour la journée. D'après Daniel, il avait rendez-vous avec un informateur qui prétendait avoir des renseignements sur le dénommé Carson. Peter ne se faisait pas de souci. Mozzie n'était probablement pas sous surveillance et on pouvait compter sur lui pour brouiller les pistes si le besoin se faisait sentir.

-Neal...?  
La voix inquiète de Daniel sortit Peter de ses pensées. Neal semblait à nouveau s'être perdu dans une rêverie silencieuse. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la probable origine de ces absences, Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'alarmer. Il avait du mal à contrôler sa peur de voir son ami sombrer de plus en plus profondément dans cet état de semi-conscience. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas les entendre et ce n'est qu'après ce qu'il leur sembla une éternité que Neal revint à lui. Il regarda les deux hommes à côté de lui, conscient de leur inquiétude mais incapable d'en comprendre l'origine.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?  
Peter passa une main sur son visage, soulagé d'entendre Neal parler d'une voix claire mais affolé que le jeune homme n'ait aucun souvenir des dernières minutes écoulées. Pour une fois, l'agent du FBI laissa Daniel prendre les choses en main.  
-Neal, tu viens de passer presque deux minutes le regard dans le vide. Tu ne répondais pas à nos questions.  
-Désolé, je suis un peu dans la lune en ce moment...

Peter réalisa que ce n'était pas la première fois que Neal essayait d'éluder une question concernant sa santé. Le jeune homme face à eux savait de quoi Daniel lui parlait et, encore une fois, il essayait de trouver une explication plausible qui lui éviterait de parler du cœur du problème.  
-Ce n'est pas seulement ça et tu le sais très bien...  
Daniel laissa quelques secondes de réflexion à son frère avant de poursuivre. Ce n'était pas un sujet facile à aborder surtout vu l'état émotionnel dans lequel Neal se trouvait.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu t'es rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas?  
-Tu veux dire quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais incapable de me souvenir de ce que je venais de faire? Quand je me suis rendu compte que je perdais plusieurs minutes par jour sans m'en rendre compte?  
Le jeune homme semblait agacé par les questions de son frère et Peter comprit que, pour Neal, cet état était insupportable. Il ne pouvait admettre ne pas être totalement en contrôle. Il avait, jusqu'à maintenant, construit sa vie sur des illusions et des mensonges qu'il devait assumer et maintenir coûte que coûte. Pour cela, il avait besoin de maîtriser pleinement ses souvenirs, être à son maximum en permanence.

Peter commençait à entrevoir l'énergie que ses cavales successives avaient dû lui demander ces dernières années. Et il soupçonnait aussi que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette maladie était à l'origine de son arrestation.  
-Oui, Neal, c'est le sens de ma question.  
Neal poussa un profond soupir comme s'il réalisait qu'il serait inutile de mentir. Il était peut être temps de laisser tomber le masque et de faire confiance à ses proches. Les événements des derniers jours avaient accentué les crises. De longues minutes disparaissaient sans qu'il en ait conscience et il devait admettre que ça commençait à lui faire peur.

-Ça a commencé à l'adolescence. Mes copains de classe se moquaient souvent de moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Tim est le seul à m'en avoir vraiment parlé. Il m'a dit que parfois je restais de longues minutes sans parler, sans répondre à personne. Je l'ai dit à maman mais je ne faisais pas vraiment parti de ses priorités alors j'ai fait comme si c'était normal.  
-Tu n'as jamais consulté un médecin pour savoir d'où ça pouvait venir?  
Peter était choqué qu'une mère puisse être aussi insouciante. Neal parlait rarement d'elle et il avait compris que le sujet était sensible pour son ami. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

-Non, les crises se sont atténuées par la suite et je me suis dit que ça pouvait attendre. C'est juste comme si je baissais le rideau pendant quelques minutes. C'est parfois embêtant quand ça survient à un mauvais moment...  
Neal semblait s'être convaincu que ses absences étaient sans gravité et il ne semblait pas plus inquiet que s'il s'agissait d'un simple rhume.  
Daniel resta un moment silencieux, se demandant comment son frère en était arrivé à faire aussi peu de cas de sa propre santé. Qui avait pu l'amener à croire à qu'il comptait si peu, que personne ne pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui? Il n'avait pas connu sa mère mais il commençait à penser que celle-ci lui avait peut-être rendu service en l'abandonnant. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu connaître son frère plus tôt.

-Neal, ces pertes de conscience sont dues à une maladie, génétique dans notre cas. Quand les symptômes deviennent gênants ou dangereux, la chirurgie peut aider. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies passé toutes ces années sans jamais voir un médecin.  
-Ma vie n'était pas vraiment très stable... Et ça ne m'empêchait pas de faire mon travail.  
Neal sembla soudain réaliser le sens de ce que son frère venait de dire.

-Génétique...? Toi aussi?  
-Je ne présente pas les mêmes symptômes. Dans mon cas, ça se limite à des maux de tête. Rien de grave.  
Neal parut soulagé. Peter ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de Neal pour son frère. Il ne voulait pas faire culpabiliser son ami mais il se devait de lui faire prendre conscience des conséquences de ses choix.

-Tu n'as pas cru bon de m'en parler? Que se serait-il passé si tu avais eu une crise pendant une opération? Ou pendant que tu étais sous couverture? Tu aurais dû me le dire...  
Neal baissa la tête. Il savait bien que Peter avait raison et qu'il aurait pu mettre ses collègues en danger.  
-Je suis désolé, Peter mais les crises n'étaient pas si fréquentes et j'arrivais à sentir quand une crise allait survenir.  
-Tu aurais quand même dû m'en parler.  
-J'avais trop peur...

Peter fut stupéfait par cette affirmation. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la peur de son ami mais le fait qu'il admette aussi facilement avoir eu peur était surprenant. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant à voir de tels changements dans son caractère et son attitude. Les événements des dernières semaines l'avaient changé et il commençait seulement à entrevoir l'étendue de ces bouleversements.

-De quoi avais-tu peur? Tu ne penses quand même pas que j'aurais pu te renvoyer derrière les barreaux à cause de ça?  
Le fait que Neal ne commente pas cette remarque fut plus éloquente qu'une réponse formulée à voix haute. Peter n'aurait jamais imaginé que le jeune homme à qui il avait fait signer cet accord pouvait être, à ce point, peu sûr de lui, pour prendre des risques avec sa santé.  
-Neal, de nombreux agents sont atteints d'une maladie ou même d'un handicap et, avec quelques aménagements, ils arrivent à faire le même travail que les autres.

Peter eut un frisson quand Neal leva les yeux et fixa sur lui ce regard pénétrant dont il avait le secret. Dans ces moments là, il lui semblait que le jeune homme était capable de lire ses pensées. Peter se sentit rougir parce qu'à cet instant précis, il ressentit une envie presque irrépressible de l'embrasser. Neal lui sourit... Évidemment, il avait compris ce qui faisait rougir son partenaire et il semblait plutôt fier de provoquer ce genre de réaction. Peter fut heureux de revoir une étincelle de malice dans ces yeux bleus.

-La grande différence c'est que je ne suis pas un agent, Peter.  
Neal retrouva son sérieux.  
-Comme tu me l'as souvent dit, je ne suis qu'un criminel et rien ne changera ça.  
-Neal, mes paroles ont souvent dépassé ma pensée et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé. Tu n'es plus le criminel que j'ai arrêté et je dois avouer que j'en ressens une certaine fierté. Je regrette de t'avoir donné des raisons de te méfier de moi et de craindre que je puisse te renvoyer en prison.

Neal s'avança vers Peter, posa une main sur sa joue ne le quittant pas des yeux.  
-Tes paroles m'ont blessé non pas parce qu'elles étaient fausses mais parce que je ne pouvais supporter que tu aies une mauvaise opinion de moi. Je te dois tellement... Mais parfois j'ai l'impression que tu ne mesures pas les efforts qu'il m'a fallu faire pour rester sur le droit chemin. J'ai essayé d'être celui qu'on attendait que je sois mais j'ai conscience aujourd'hui que c'était impossible. Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas moi. Je ne peux pas effacer mon passé et je ne veux pas renier ce que j'ai fait parce que ça fait parti de moi, de ma personnalité.

Peter pouvait lire la sincérité dans les yeux de Neal et il était heureux que celui-ci s'ouvre enfin à lui et parle plus librement de ses sentiments même si ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il en attendait.  
-Je comprends, Neal. Mais aujourd'hui c'est un peu différent. Tu dois nous faire confiance. La situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons tous est bien trop grave pour qu'on se permette de faire des cachotteries. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais volontairement mis en jeu la sécurité des agents travaillant avec toi mais c'est pourtant ce que tu as fait... Tout ça parce que tu ne m'as pas fait suffisamment confiance.  
Neal ne décela aucun reproche dans la voix de Peter,seulement une légère déception et peut-être le regret de ne pas avoir, lui-aussi, été plus attentif.

-Oublions tout ça... C'est du passé. On doit se recentrer sur l'affaire qui nous occupe. Je vais appeler Jones pour voir s'il a du nouveau.  
Sans réfléchir, Peter se pencha vers Neal et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la pièce aussi naturellement que s'il venait de lui serrer la main. Neal se retourna vers Daniel qui affichait un sourire gentiment moqueur.

-Alors... Grand frère... On fricote avec son patron...?  
Le ton se voulait léger mais Daniel se rendit vite compte que son frère était mal à l'aise.  
-Peter n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il prend suffisamment de risques pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il mette son mariage en question pour moi.  
-Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je pense qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de ton accord pour le faire. Durant les semaines qu'a durée ton incarcération, il n'a pratiquement pas dormi. Je pense que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de ce que tu représentes pour lui.  
-Peter a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et une fois cette affaire classée, j'ai bien l'intention de tout faire pour remettre les choses en ordre.

Daniel n'eut pas le temps de demander ce que Neal entendait par "remettre les choses en ordre" mais il n'oublierait pas de lui reposer la question plus tard. Peter entra dans la pièce remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-On a mis la main sur Carson. Je vais retourner au bureau...  
-Non, ils vont t'arrêter...  
-Neal, cet homme peut probablement te blanchir.  
-Ce n'est pas lui...  
-Comment peux -tu en être sûr?

Peter s'approcha de Neal. Le jeune homme commençait à paniquer à l'idée que Peter puisse se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il avait le sentiment que Carson n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier et le fait que cet homme réapparaissent maintenant alors qu'il le cherchait depuis des jours pouvait être un piège.  
-Neal... Pourquoi penses-tu que Carson n'y est pour rien?  
-C'est un piège... Il ne faut pas...

Neal était de plus en plus agité et incohérent et Peter qui le tenait serré contre lui pouvait le sentir trembler.  
-D'accord, Neal. Jones va l'interroger... Je reste là...  
-Tuer... Toi aussi...  
-Neal, il faut que tu te calmes. Tout va bien je reste avec toi..  
Malgré les mots rassurants de Peter, Neal avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses tremblements et sa respiration. La fatigue et le stress eurent raison de sa volonté de rester conscient pour avertir et prévenir son ami. L'obscurité le submergea alors que Peter le tenait toujours contre lui. Daniel l'aida à allonger Neal sur le canapé.

Les deux hommes inquiets, ne savaient pas comment interpréter l'attaque de panique dont Neal venait d'être victime. Peter appela Jones pour lui demander d'interroger Carson sans lui. Il retourna ensuite vers Neal et lui prit la main. Les questions sans réponse s'accumulaient et Peter commençait à penser que la résolution de cette affaire était encore loin.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30.

Peter ne quitta pas Neal des yeux pendant les minutes que dura son malaise. À son réveil, le jeune homme mit de longues minutes avant d'être capable de répondre à de simples questions. L'annonce de l'interpellation de Carson l'avait mis dans un état de panique difficilement compréhensible par les deux amis témoins de sa réaction. Peter attendit que son ami ait repris ses esprits avant de commencer à lui poser les dizaines de questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Neal finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il semblait encore sous le choc et Peter hésitait à l'interroger. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, vers de l'eau chaude sur le sachet de thé qu'il venait de placer dans une tasse. Il revint vers Neal et lui tendit la tasse.  
-Attention, c'est très chaud.  
-Merci, Peter.  
L'agent du FBI s'assit à côté de son partenaire.

-Est-ce que tu peux essayer de m'expliquer pourquoi tu as réagi aussi violemment après l'annonce de l'arrestation de Carson?  
-Je ne sais pas trop. Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais l'interroger j'ai eu peur... Comme un pressentiment...  
-Ça semblait plus qu'un pressentiment...  
-Peter, les derniers jours ont été un peu difficiles pour moi...

Peter posa une main sur la jambe de son ami, essayant de calmer le tremblement qui agitait celle-ci.  
-J'en suis conscient, Neal. Crois-moi, j'aurais voulu t'épargner ces épreuves. Je pense que ta réaction peut être liée à ce qu'Ivan a pu dire.  
Le jeune homme avait les poings serrés, le regard baissé et si Peter n'avait pas été aussi certain que la clé résidait dans ce témoignage, il aurait laissé tomber son interrogatoire.

-Neal, tu penses pouvoir répondre à quelques questions?  
Neal secouait la tête négativement, les larmes aux yeux. Peter passa un bras autour et ses épaules, l'amenant contre lui. Daniel entra à ce moment mais il réalisa que les deux amis avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Il décida de retourner à la cuisine. Peter lui fit un signe de tête, le remerciant silencieusement de lui faire confiance.

-Tu nous as dit qu'Ivan s'était réveillé au milieu et la nuit. À ton avis, pourquoi se relever comme ça pour essayer de te tuer?  
-Je ne sais pas. Après... Enfin tu sais... Il est allé se coucher enfin, je crois. J'ai peut être perdu les pédales un moment.  
-Tu as perdu connaissance?  
-Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne me souviens pas quand il m'a laissé seul.

Peter sentait la colère l'envahir en pensant à ce que Neal avait subi et au fait qu'il avait dû faire face à ces épreuves seul.  
-Quand ces crises surviennent, tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir de ce qui se passe autour de toi?  
-Parfois il me reste des impressions, des bruits...  
-D'accord, ferme les yeux.  
Voyant son ami hésiter,Peter lui prit la main.  
-S'il te plait, Neal. Je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi et tu sais que si on pouvait faire autrement je sauterais sur l'occasion. Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

Neal ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.  
-Très bien. Ivan est encore à côté de toi.  
Peter avait du mal à mettre des mots sur des événements aussi lourds et aussi difficiles.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu entends?  
-Il me parle...  
-Que dit-il?  
-Je ne sais pas... Il y a quelqu'un d'autre...  
-Qui?  
-Un homme... J'entends des clés.  
Peter était stupéfait. Une autre personne était entrée dans la cellule pour aider Ivan. Une autre personne avait participé à cette tentative de meurtre.

-Que fait cet homme?  
-Je sais pas...  
La voix de Neal s'était transformée en une plainte et Peter fut tenté d'abandonner ses questions et de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras... Lui dire que tout était fini, qu'ils allaient laisser ce cauchemar derrière eux et s'enfuir loin d'ici. Il dût rassembler tout son courage pour poursuivre.

-Quand tu reviens à toi, est-ce que cet homme est toujours là?  
-Oui...Ivan parle avec lui. Il dit qu'il veut des garanties. Il veut être sûr qu'il témoignera pour lui.  
Mais qui était cet homme? Qui pouvait entrer en pleine nuit dans une prison, ouvrir une cellule et tenter de tuer un homme sans être inquiété?

-Que répond-il?  
Neal recommença à trembler. Il semblait à nouveau plongé dans ce pénible souvenir.  
-Il dit qu'Ivan aura ce qu'il veut quand ils en auront fini...  
-Fini...? Je ne comprends pas...  
Neal rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de Peter.  
-Je n'ai pas reconnu la voix mais il a dit qu'il avait encore un détail à éliminer...

Peter commençait à comprendre l'angoisse de son ami. L'homme présent dans la cellule ne lui était certainement pas inconnu malgré ce qu'il en disait. Neal avait compris la nature de la menace sans que son agresseur en dise plus. Il devait donc l'avoir déduit de son identité supposée.  
-Je suis désolé, Peter. Je n'en sais pas plus.  
-Au contraire, je pense que tu en sais bien plus. Qui était cet homme, Neal?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard plein d'une colère contenue. Mais Peter tint bon et le fixa avec la même intensité. Neal sembla réfléchir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il sursauta et se plaqua une main contre la bouche pour retenir un cri. Peter comprit alors qu'il avait vu juste. Il se leva pour décrocher son téléphone. Neal était toujours sous le choc, incapable d'assembler les faits et de voir les liens entre les événements des derniers mois. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il devait se concentrer pour contrôler la nausée qui lui tournait l'estomac.

Daniel s'approcha et voyant la détresse dans ses yeux, il l'aida à s'allonger. Il ne savait pas ce que Peter avait fait remonter à la surface mais Daniel ne pût s'empêcher d'en vouloir à l'agent du FBI qui, aussitôt son information obtenue, avait laissé Neal gérer seul son angoisse.  
Daniel rejoignit Peter qui s'était isolé dans la chambre. L'agent du FBI venait de raccroche.

-Peter, je sais que cette enquête est importante mais Neal a besoin de toi.  
-Je sais Daniel. Mais je devais absolument contacter le bureau.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Je dois attendre la confirmation de Jones.  
-Je vois... En attendant, je pense que tu devrais parler à Neal.  
Peter ne manqua pas le note de reproche dans la voix du jeune homme. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus avant d'avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon il comprit les accusations à peine voilées de Daniel. Neal était allongé sur le canapé, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine dans cette position de protection qu'il adoptait quand il se sentait menacé. Peter s'approcha avant de s'accroupir près de lui.

-Je suis désolé, Neal. J'aurais aimé avoir tort et que vous n'ayez pas à supporter ça. J'ai appelé Jones. On devrait bientôt être fixé.  
Peter n'était pas certain que son ami l'ait entendu. Neal était conscient mais l'évocation de ce douloureux épisode l'avait épuisé. Les révélations qui allaient suivre seraient sans doute aussi difficiles à encaisser.

Ils n'eurent à patienter que quelques minutes avant que le téléphone de Peter ne vibre dans sa poche. L'attente se fut dans un silence pesant et Peter hésita quelques secondes avant de décrocher. La voix de Jones, au bout du fil, ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà. Cette révélation souleva plus de questions mais, au moins, maintenant, ils savaient dans quelle direction chercher.

-C'est bien lui?  
La voix de Neal tremblait toujours et la question était posée du bout des lèvres.  
-Jones a consulté le rapport d'autopsie. Personne n'avait pensé à vérifier. On n'avait aucune raison de remettre en question les propos d'Hagen et les aveux d'Igor.  
-Peter...  
-Le corps qui a été autopsié n'est pas celui de ton père.

Les conséquences de cette affirmation lui nouèrent la gorge. C'était bien lui, son père était entré dans sa cellule ne pleine nuit pour mettre en scène son suicide... Son père avait mis sur pieds un plan complexe pour ruiner sa vie et le forcer à commettre l'irréparable...pour quelle raison? Pourquoi cet homme lui en voulait-il à ce point? Il ne put retenir ses sanglots. Comment comprendre une telle haine?

Ce furent les bras de Daniel qui recueillirent ses larmes accompagnées par les siennes. Les deux hommes avaient droit à des réponses et Peter se promit de les leur apporter même s'il devait, pour cela, faire parler James lui-même. Il leur restait encore de nombreuses zones d'ombres à éclaircir et des liens entre les différents acteurs étaient encore très flous.  
Mais ce nouvel élément allait relancer l'enquête et éclairer d'un jour nouveau l'implication supposée de Neal.

Mozzie revint en fin de journée et retrouva trois hommes encore sous le choc, assis dans le salon.  
Peter fut le premier à remarquer son arrivée. Neal avait passé une partie de la journée endormi ou faisant semblant de dormir sous l'œil vigilant de son frère. Mozzie se rendit vite compte que quelque chose s'était passé durant son absence. Peter se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre à la cuisine.

-Que se passe-t-il, Peter?  
-Neal s'est souvenu de quelque chose qui m'a amené à penser qu'on était peut-être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important.  
-Pourrais-tu arrêter de parler par énigme? Neal et Daniel semblent avoir vu le diable en personne.  
Si la situation n'avait été aussi inquiétante, Peter aurait sourit en entendant Mozzie réclamer plus à de concision... Lui, l'adepte des aphorismes et des citations interminables.

-Le corps retrouvé n'est pas celui de James. Le soir de son agression, il y avait un deuxième homme dans la cellule de Neal...  
-James...? Mais pourquoi? Et comment? On ne rentre quand même pas dans une prison comme dans un moulin...  
-Je ne sais pas Mozzie. Mais en voyant les réactions de Neal, il n'y a aucun doute et Jones nous a confirmé que le corps n'est pas celui de James. As-tu trouvé quelque chose de ton côté?  
-À part Carson, tu veux dire?

Cette fois, Peter sourit. Il aurait dû se douter que le petit homme n'était pas pour rien dans l'interpellation du dénommé Carson.  
-Oui, à part ce détail...  
-Pour le bien de tous, je ne vais pas relever cet affront manifeste... J'ai passé la journée à la recherche de l'homme que suivait l'Agent Siegel quand il a été tué.  
-Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour dire que c'était Hagen?  
-Certains éléments m'ont fait penser le contraire. Et j'avais raison... Apparemment, l'agent Siegel avait découvert que quelqu'un suivait Neal depuis des mois. Et il avait décidé d'élucider ce mystère.  
-Et cet homme l'aurait éliminé...

Est-ce que James était aussi derrière la mort de Siegel? Mais quel objectif poursuivait cet homme? Est-ce que la réponse se trouvait dans le passé de Neal ou celui de Daniel? En tout cas, ce n'était pas en restant enfermés dans cette maison qu'ils pourraient trouver des réponses.


	31. Chapter 31

**_En_****_ réponse à Sophie... Les mots similaires prononcés par une autre personne que je mentionne dans le chapitre 1 sont une pure invention de ma part... Mais l'explication va venir... Bientôt..._**

**_bonne lecture_**

* * *

Chapitre 31.

Les quatre amis s'installèrent à la cuisine pour le dîner. Daniel et Neal gardèrent le silence. Ni Mozzie, ni Peter ne savaient vraiment quoi dire pour réconforter les deux frères qui semblaient renfermés sur leur douleur et leurs questions. Mozzie tenta bien de lancer la conversation sur un sujet plus léger mais aucun d'eux n'avait le cœur à entretenir une discussion anodine.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de la tournure des événements... Je...  
-Peter, tu n'y es pour rien.  
-Daniel a raison. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que les événements prendraient cette tournure.

Peter voyait bien que Daniel et Neal essayaient de le rassurer mais ça n'allégeait pas son sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé passer quelque chose d'important, un élément qui aurait pu lui permettre de comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Il avait passé la journée à dérouler encore et encore le fil des événements depuis sa sortie de prison et l'arrivée de David Siegel.  
Mais si James était impliqué dans cette histoire, il devait peut être cherché plus loin l'origine de ses doutes. Ils devaient aller fouiller le passé de James et probablement celui de Neal. Si cette affaire avait éclaté aujourd'hui, il était certain qu'elle trouvait ses racines dans un passé bien plus lointain. Et l'affaire qui avait déclenchée la fuite de James et le placement sous protection de sa famille n'était pas étrangère à ce qu'ils vivaient aujourd'hui.

Peter en était toujours là de ses réflexions lorsque son téléphone sonna. Neal l'observait attentivement mais il ne réussit pas à décrypter l'expression sur son visage. Ce n'était visiblement pas une bonne nouvelle et, au son de sa voix, il devait s'agir d'un appel de Jones. Quand il raccrocha, Peter semblait perplexe, ne sachant pas vraiment quel sens donner à cette nouvelle. Il se tourna vers Neal.  
-On a retrouvé Hagen pendu dans sa cellule...

Neal se leva. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais Hagen ne se serait suicidé. Jamais cet homme arrogant et sûr de lui n'aurait mis fin à ses jours surtout d'une manière aussi peu spectaculaire. Il aurait au moins imaginé une mise en scène bien plus élaborée.

Peter semblait tout aussi choqué et sceptique face à cette nouvelle.  
-Je vois que tu penses la même chose que moi.  
Peter n'avait pas besoin d'entendre l'opinion de son ami pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette information. Le jeune homme se retourna vers Peter.  
-Ils l'ont fait taire. Ils devaient avoir peur qu'il ne révèle leur identité...  
-Oui mais qui est ce "ils"...?

Ce fut au tour de Daniel d'émettre une hypothèse.  
-Notre père trempe dans cette histoire. Au moins c'est une chose dont on est certain. Reste à savoir à quel degré il est impliqué, quel est son rôle...  
-Et quel est leur but...? Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien chercher?  
Les deux frères avaient bien plus de questions que de réponses et Peter sentait que la frustration commençait à l'emporter sur la réflexion.  
-Si on faisait le point sur ce que l'on sait...  
-On va avoir vite fait le tour...

La remarque de Neal était pertinente mais Peter ne manqua pas la pointe d'agacement parfaitement perceptible dans sa voix. Il comprenait l'impatience de son ami et le stress qu'il pouvait ressentir face à une situation qui leur échappait totalement. Il leur manquait trop d'éléments pour en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants. Ils sentaient bien que ce qu'ils savaient ne couvrait qu'une partie de la vérité...tout ceci rendant encore plus effrayant ce qu'ils ignoraient.

-Tu as raison mais ce n'est pas inutile de faire le point et ça pourrait nous aider à éclaircir certaines choses...  
-Si tu veux...  
Neal ne semblait pas convaincu mais il se rassit calmement, se pliant de bonne grâce à la demande de son ami.  
-Concernant le meurtre de Siegel...  
-Je crois qu'on devrait commencer par le Sénateur Pratt... C'est là que tout à commencé. Le retour de mon père et les soi-disants preuves qui auraient pu prouver son innocence.

Peter savait que Neal avait raison et même s'il n'avait pas très envie de revenir sur cette affaire, il devait admettre que tout avait probablement commencé à ce moment-là. À partir du moment où ils avaient essayé de mettre le nez dans les affaires de Pratt, tout leur était tombé dessus, en cascade: James, l'évincement de Hugues, l'inculpation de Peter, le retour d'Hagen... Peter sentait que tout était lié et que ces événements devaient avoir un point commun. Mais ce qui le retenait surtout c'était que le seul point commun qu'il pouvait voir à toutes ces affaires c'était Neal. Il craignait que son ami soit au cœur d'une affaire les dépassant tous.

-Tout s'est dégradé à partir de ce moment. Quand on a essayé de s'en prendre à ses affaires, les événements se sont précipités.  
-C'est vrai, Neal mais Pratt est mort.  
-Et c'est James qui l'a tué... Ça ne peut pas être un hasard si on retrouve maintenant James mêlé à cette affaire.  
Peter sentait la frustration et le colère l'envahir.  
-Il nous manque beaucoup trop d'éléments.  
-Et on ne trouvera rien en restant enterrés ici...

Évidemment, Neal avait raison mais Peter n'aimait pas la soudaine détermination qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard.  
-Jones continue l'enquête et tu sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance.  
-Je fais confiance à Jones mais il n'arrivera pas à résoudre cette affaire tout seul. Ils sont bien trop malins. Ils ont réussi à faire assassiner un sénateur et un agent du FBI en faisant porter le chapeau à de parfaits innocents. Qui que ce soit, ils ont du pouvoir et ce n'est pas un agent isolé et sans le soutien de sa hiérarchie qui va réussir à les faire trembler.

Daniel sentait, lui aussi que son frère avait quelque chose en tête. Mais il semblait craindre de poser la question. C'est Mozzie qui finit par poser la question qui leur trottait dans la tête.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?  
-Il faut les forcer à se montrer... Les faire sortir et leur réserve...

Peter comprit immédiatement que le jeune homme avait l'intention de jouer le rôle d'appâts afin d'amener les hommes responsables de plusieurs meurtres à se dévoiler.  
-Tu oublies ça tout de suite. C'est hors de question, Neal.  
-Peter, il n'y a pas d'autre solution et tu le sais bien. On ne peut pas attendre ici que les choses avancent. Il faut faire quelque chose.  
-Oui, il faut faire quelque chose mais certainement pas te jeter en pâtures à ces brutes. On ne sait rien de leur objectif final mais je te rappelle que ta mort fait partie de leur plan depuis le début...

Neal prit la main de Peter.  
-Je sais, Peter mais je ne veux pas que vous ayez à passer des mois à fuir les autorités, à rester cachés ici en laissant vos proches à l'écart. Il faut agir et il n'y a qu'un moyen.  
-On en sait trop peu... Il y a trop de risques. Comment savoir ce qu'ils ont prévu?  
-On n'a pas le choix.  
-Bien sûr que si...

Daniel et Mozzie assistaient, muets, à cet échange. Tous les deux comprenaient les arguments des deux hommes mais ils avaient aussi conscience de la détermination de Neal. Mozzie connaissait bien son ami et il savait que celui-ci ne changerait pas d'avis. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il suivrait le plan qui commençait à se former dans son esprit. Il savait aussi qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de Peter pour assurer ses arrières.

-Peter, je dois le faire...  
-Pourquoi?  
Peter connaissait déjà la réponse mais il avait besoin d'entendre son ami le dire... L'entendre dire qu'il souhaitait se livrer à ces hommes pour sauver ses amis, pour leur éviter d'avoir à se cacher.  
-On ne peut pas continuer comme ça...  
-Neal, je refuse que tu prennes de tels risques...

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Peter le suivit, laissant Daniel et Mozzie dans la cuisine. Les deux amis se regardèrent ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ils seraient présents pour les aider quoi qu'ils décident de faire mais ils sentaient qu'ils devaient les laisser clarifier les choses entre eux avant d'intervenir.  
-Neal, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.  
-Je suis encore libre de prendre des décisions seul... Et de les assumer seul...  
Peter s'avança vers lui, prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de contrôler ses émotions et ne pas laisser parler sa colère.

-Tu oublies une chose...  
Neal regarda Peter ne comprenant pas ce que son ami avait en tête. Tout semblait clair pour lui, maintenant. Il devait démêler cette histoire et la seule manière de la faire était de mettre un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Il pourrait y aller au bluff... Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de jeu...

-Tu oublies trop facilement que tu n'es pas seul, Neal...  
Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais l'émotion qu'il vit dans les yeux de Peter l'arrêta net. Il pensait y voir des reproches, des accusations mais pas autant de peur...autant d'amour...  
-Il faudrait que tu commences à réaliser combien tu es important pour nous... Pour moi. Comment pourrais-je te laisser faire ça? Quand je pense à ce qui s'est passé... Je t'ai laissé seul dans cette cellule...

Neal aurait aimé être capable de parler, de rassurer son ami mais il était trop surpris, trop déconcerté pour que son cerveau puisse produire un discours cohérent. Peter lui avait avoué ses sentiments, expliquant que sa première réaction avait été de le repousser par peur mais aujourd'hui, il semblait assumer pleinement ces sentiments et il n'avait plus peur de les exprimer.  
-Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre... Te savoir entre les mains de cet homme...  
Peter était trop ému pour continuer. Il baissa la tête essayant de cacher à son ami les larmes qui embuaient son regard.

Neal glissa une main sous son menton, le forçant à lever la tête vers lui. Il ne savait plus où il en était ni ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire mais la seul chose qui lui paraissait claire à cet instant c'est qu'il devait sécher les larmes coulant sur les joues de Peter. Sa main se plaça naturellement, caressant doucement la joue de son partenaire. Ses lèvres trouvèrent elles aussi tout naturellement leur chemin. Le temps d'un baiser, tout cessa d'exister autour d'eux.

Les deux hommes se laissèrent aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux bien besoin de ce moment d'intimité et ils ne revinrent à la réalité qu'en entendant Daniel tousser discrètement derrière eux. En se retournant, Peter croisa le regard amusé de Mozzie.  
-Je vois que vous avez trouvé un terrain d'entente...  
-Pas vraiment mais on y travaille...

Neal restait silencieux et quand Peter baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme toujours dans ses bras, il le vit, les yeux fermés, la tête calée contre sa poitrine.  
-Neal...  
Peter, la main sur la nuque de son ami, commençait à penser que le jeune homme était, à nouveau, victime d'une de ses absences.  
-Hum...  
-Je vois... Un commentaire un peu plus élaboré serait le bienvenu...  
-Hum, hum...  
-D'accord, j'ai compris... Fatigué?

Peter sentit son ami hocher la tête et sourit devant son attitude enfantine. L'agent du FBI accompagna son partenaire jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils avaient partagée la veille, l'aida à s'allonger et s'assit sur le lit. Neal semblait très fatigué et Peter posa une main sur son front pour se rassurer.  
-Votre verdict, Docteur Burke?  
-Pas de fièvre. Mais je suis en droit de m'inquiéter quand je te vois te fatiguer si vite.  
-En fait, j'avais envie d'avoir mon histoire ce soir...

Il fallut quelques secondes à Peter pur comprendre ce que son ami voulait dire puis il se rappela de son réveil, confus, la nuit dernière. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Peter s'autorisa à rire de bon cœur. Il s'allongea aux côtés de Neal.  
-Tu es un vrai gamin...  
-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes...

Neal avait fermé les yeux et il semblait déjà presque endormi. Mais ses derniers mots raisonnaient aux oreilles de Peter, c'était la première fois que le jeune homme parlait aussi clairement de l'évolution de leur relation.  
-Alors... Mon histoire?  
Neal reprit sa place de la veille et écouta Peter lui raconter la première histoire qui lui passait par la tête. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au jeune homme pour s'endormir. Peter espérait secrètement que le sommeil aiderait Neal à y voir clair et qu'il oublierait son idée de servir d'appâts.

Le lendemain matin, Peter se réveilla, pressentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater que la lumière du jour passait déjà à travers les volets fermés. Il avait dormi bien plus longtemps qu'à son habitude. Mais quand il regarda à côté de lui, il comprit pourquoi il s'était réveillé. La place occupée par Neal la veille était maintenant vide. Peter eut immédiatement le sentiment qu'il ne trouverait son ami nul part dans la maison.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32.

Neal avait mis son plan à exécution sans même attendre d'en parler à ses amis. Peter ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre à hurler, à courir partout. Après une fouille minutieuse de la maison, il s'assit sur le canapé du salon, rejoint par Daniel et Mozzie qui semblaient,eux aussi, sous le choc.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Peter?  
-Neal n'a pas plus d'informations que nous sur cette affaire. Par où a-t-il pu commencer?

Peter laissa Daniel et Mozzie discuter de la suite à donner à leurs recherches. La dernière phrase prononcée par Mozzie avait fait naître en lui des doutes. Et si Neal ne leur avait pas tout dit. S'il s'était souvenu d'autre chose, un élément lui ouvrant une piste... Il essayait de repousser cette idée mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Son ami lui avait souvent caché des informations importantes et cette fois il avait clairement dit qu'il voulait les protéger en se livrant. Il avait vu sa détermination, il aurait il dû comprendre que rien ne le retiendrait.

Peter décrocha son téléphone.  
-Jones, Neal nous a fait faux bond. Il faut le retrouver au plus vite... Mais discrètement.  
-Mais à quoi il joue?  
-Je pense que son idée est d'amener les hommes à l'origine de cette affaire à se manifester.  
-Une idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu se rendre?  
-Je vais commencer par la dernière planque d'Hagen... Tu as pu interroger ce Carson?  
-Oui, il nous a lancé sur une fausse piste en parlant d'un contrat... Mais ce qui m'a frappé chez ce gars c'est qu'il est terrifié... Quand on lui a annoncé la mort d'Hagen il s'est mis à trembler de la tête aux pieds et depuis, plus rien...

Peter réfléchit un instant. Peut être que cet homme en savait plus que ce qu'il avait envisagé au départ. Ils allaient devoir creuser un peu dans cette direction mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant qu'il était aux mains du FBI. Il devait trouver un moyen de faire sortir Carson et de l'amener ici où il pourrait lui parler en toute sécurité.  
-Peter, tu es toujours là?  
-Oui, bien sûr... Essaie d'interroger Carson à nouveau. Je te rappellerai plus tard.  
-Que vas-tu faire?  
-Retrouver Neal avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.  
-Pas d'imprudence, Peter. Une équipe est à votre recherche.

Peter raccrocha et se tourna vers Mozzie.  
-Moz on va avoir besoin de ton aide. Il faut faire sortir un témoin des bureaux du FBI et l'amener ici.  
-Carson?  
-Oui.  
-Je m'occupe de ça. Une petite question... Puis-je requérir l'aide de l'agent Jones?  
-Je préfèrerais qu'il ne soit pas impliqué mais son aide pourrait être nécessaire.

Mozzie s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot. Peter resta seul avec Daniel. Un long moment de silence suivit le départ de leur ami et Peter ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il devait partir à la recherche de Neal mais il ne voulait pas mettre en danger la vie de Daniel. Il savait qu'il serait difficile de le tenir à l'écart.  
-N'y pense même pas...  
Peter fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix de Daniel.

-C'est génétique, ça aussi...?  
-Quoi?  
-Lire dans mes pensées...?  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour savoir que tu es en train de chercher un moyen de me convaincre de rester ici bien sagement pendant que tu pars à la recherche de mon frère.  
-Ça pourrait devenir dangereux.  
-J'en ai bien conscience Peter mais je refuse de laisser Neal se battre seul. J'ai toujours rêvé de retrouver ma famille. Il m'est souvent arrivé d'imaginer ce que ça ferait d'avoir un frère avec qui jouer, partager mes petits secrets... Aujourd'hui, je veux avoir l'occasion de vivre ça pleinement avec Neal.  
-Les hommes qui sont derrière cette affaire ne sont pas des enfants de chœur. Ils n'hésiteront pas...  
-je sais, Peter. Souviens-toi, j'étais là quand ce bâtiment a explosé. J'ai conscience des risques. Mais Neal est en train de risquer sa vie parce qu'il pense que tout ça est de sa faute et qui doit réparer le tort qu'il pense nous avoir fait.  
-Ton frère peut parfois prendre des décisions surprenantes et dangereuses... Pour lui-même le plus souvent.

Peter se leva et enfila son blouson. Daniel le suivait de près.  
-Où allons-nous?  
-La dernière planque d'Hagen...  
-Et s'il n'est pas là-bas?  
Peter ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas admettre à voix haute qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire ensuite. Hormis la piste Carson, ils n'avaient rien d'autre. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le garage où une voiture, gracieusement "prêtée" par un ami de Mozzie les attendait. Peter ne s'attarda pas sur le sentiment étrange qu'il avait en se mettant au volant d'une voiture probablement volée et portant de fausses plaques d'immatriculation... Une autre infraction à rajouter à la liste de celles qu'il avait commises ces derniers jours.

Tout en conduisant vers le bâtiment où ils avaient retrouvé Neal quelques jours plus tôt, Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son ami, assis dans cette pièce, le regard vide et ce couteau toujours dans sa main gauche. Il essaya de chasser le mauvais pressentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil.

Arrivés à quelques rues de l'immeuble, Peter gara la voiture.  
-Mieux vaut rester discrets. On va finir le trajet à pieds et séparément.  
Daniel hocha la tête. Il devait admettre qu'il était un peu nerveux. Il avait fait certaines choses plus ou moins légales dans sa vie mais jamais la vie d'un proche avait été en jeu. En quelques jours, Neal était devenu très important pour lui et le savoir en danger lui serrait le cœur. Ce sentiment était nouveau pour lui... Ce sentiment de ne plus vivre seulement pour lui-même... D'avoir quelqu'un sur qui veiller et qui, en retour, prenait soin de vous. C'était très agréable et en même temps quelque peu déstabilisant pour le jeune homme.

Peter sentit son angoisse et posa une main sur son bras avant qu'il n'ouvre la portière.  
-On va le retrouver Daniel. Je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est humainement possible pour vous sortir de là.  
-Je sais, Peter. Je sais que Neal compte beaucoup pour toi.  
-Daniel...  
-Tu n'as pas à te justifier ou à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. J'ai bien compris que Neal et toi avaient une longue histoire derrière vous et je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir. Ce que je vois aujourd'hui ce sont les liens qui vous unissent et je pense que c'est une très bonne chose... Pour vous deux...

Peter ne sut quoi répondre et il laissa le jeune homme descendre de la voiture. Il lui donna quelques secondes d'avance. Il était convenu que Daniel irait s'installer à l'arrêt de bus faisant face à l'immeuble pendant que Peter entrerait. L'agent du FBI sentit l'appréhension monter quand il pénétra dans la demeure abandonnée. Son œil expert n'avait rien noté d'anormal aux alentours, l'endroit ne semblait pas sous surveillance. En tout cas pas celle du FBI.

Peter inspecta rapidement les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et monta ensuite à l'étage. Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée de la chambre, l'image de Neal, les bras ensanglantés lui revint à l'esprit. Il secoua la tête tenta d'effacer ce sinistre souvenir. Il poussa doucement la porte. Aucun bruit ne laissait penser que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur mais il devait s'en assurer.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il le vit, assis presque dans la même position que dans son souvenir, le couteau en main. Il se précipita vers Neal qui ne fit pas un mouvement à son approche. Il lui prit le couteau des mains, inspectant son ami à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures. Il fut soulagé de ne rien trouver.

Quand il leva les yeux vers le visage de Neal, il réalisa immédiatement que celui-ci n'avait pas conscience de sa présence. Neal portait un simple teeshirt et à voir ses lèvres bleuies par le froid, il avait dû passer une partie de la nuit assis sur le sol de cette pièce. Peter partit à la recherche d'une couverture qu'il passa autour des épaules de Neal.

-Neal... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Il faut absolument que tu arrêtes de me faire des peurs pareilles.  
-Peter...?  
-Oui, mon grand... C'est moi...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-C'est toi qui me demande ce que je fais là...? Dites-moi que je rêve... Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de fait le mur pour venir passer une partie de la nuit dans ce frigo.  
-Tu dois partir.

La voix de Neal tremblait légèrement mais il avait mis toute sa détermination dans ces trois mots.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Neal?  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Sors d'ici... Immédiatement...  
-Certainement pas... Qu'as-tu fait?  
Peter s'agenouilla devant son ami,le saisissant par les épaules.

-Neal, je ne partirai pas d'ici sans toi. Alors tu ferais mieux de m'expliquer ce que tu as fait.  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son partenaire.  
-Quelle heure est-il?  
Peter fut d'abord étonné par la question mais,vu l'état dans lequel Neal était à son arrivée, il n'avait probablement pas idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée dans cette maison.  
-Il est presque 10h...

Neal parut paniqué et essaya de se lever. Ses membres engourdis par la fatigue et le froid ne le portèrent que jusqu'au lit sur lequel il s'assit lourdement.  
-Il faut que tu partes, Peter. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.  
-Mais de quoi tu parles...?  
-Il devrait être là dans quelques minutes.  
-Qui?  
Neal se leva difficilement et se plaça devant Peter, ses yeux bleus rives sur les siens.

-Peter, s'il te plait. Tu dois me laisser faire.  
-Te laisser faire quoi? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais tu ne me forceras pas à quitter cette pièce... À moins que tu viennes avec moi.  
Neal secouait la tête. Il avait du mal à penser de manière clair. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Il se rappelait être arrivé dans cette maison en pleine nuit, il avait passé un coup de fil et maintenant il était presque 10h du matin. Il avait donc passé les 5 dernières heures assis sans bouger au pied de ce lit.

Et maintenant il devait trouver les arguments pour éloigner Peter de cette maison. Mais il arrivait à peine à se rappeler le plan qu'il avait mis sur pied.  
-Neal, parle-moi. Qui as-tu contacté?  
Toujours aucune réponse. Peter lui prit le bras. Si Neal avait décidé de garder le silence, il pouvait toujours le sortir de là de force. Il aurait aimé éviter d'avoir recours à cette extrémité mais son ami ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Neal se dégagea vivement de son étreinte et se réfugia de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
-Va-t-en d'ici...  
Neal avait crié et Peter commençait à craindre le pire voyant son ami dans une telle détresse. Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer de voir s'il n'avait pas laissé échapper un détail. Il vit le téléphone posé sur le sol.

Quand il s'avança pour s'en saisir, Neal essaya de l'en empêcher mais les mouvements du jeune homme ne furent pas assez rapides et Peter pût examiner l'objet à loisir.  
-Ne fais pas ça, Peter.  
Essayant de mettre de côté ses sentiments, Peter ignora la supplique de son ami et rechercha le dernier numéro composé. Lorsque celui-ci s'afficha, Peter fut tout d'abord découragé. Il ne le connaissait pas mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

-Qui as-tu appelé?  
-Je suis pas stupide au point de le dire...  
-Je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur un bouton pour le rappeler...  
-Non...  
À nouveau, Neal semblait au bord de la panique. Il n'avait pas quitté Peter des yeux et l'agent du FBI pouvait voir les rouages de son esprit essayer de trouver la conduite à adopter. Neal vint se rassoir sur le lit visiblement épuisé.

Peter s'assit à ses côtés, replaçant la couverture sur ses épaules.  
-Neal, tu dois me faire confiance. Qui as-tu appelé?  
-Ça semblait la seule chose à faire... Maintenant je ne sais plus. Je suis perdu, Peter...  
Ce simple aveu bouleversa Peter. À ceci instant, Neal semblait effectivement complètement perdu. Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots, ses mains tremblaient.

-Essaie de me répondre le plus clairement possible... Qu'as-tu fais depuis que tu as quitté la maison?  
-J'ai pris le téléphone de Moz. Je suis sorti et j'ai marché.  
-Ça fait une sacrée distance. Pas étonnant que tu sois frigorifié.  
-Quand je suis arrivé, je suis venu ici, j'ai appelé ce numéro et après, ce n'est pas clair... Peter je n'arrive pas à me souvenir...

Cette fois Peter était vraiment inquiet, Neal n'essayait pas de gagner du temps ni de le mener en bateau. Il semblait vraiment incapable de se souvenir.  
-Tu as pris le téléphone et comment as-tu su quel numéro appeler?  
-C'était le numéro qu'Hagen m'avait donné pour le contacter.  
-Qui t'a répondu?

Neal ferma les yeux essayant désespérément de se souvenir. Mais tous ses souvenirs se mélangeaient. Il entendait la voix d'Ivan, celle de son père qui se superposer dans un brouhaha incompréhensible.  
-Neal, regarde-moi. Il faut que tu essaie de te concentrer.  
La voix de Peter lui semblait de plus en plus lointaine.

-Neal, reste avec moi.  
Il dût faire un énorme effort pour rouvrir les yeux. Il était maintenant allongé sur le lit, le regard inquiet de Peter posé sur lui.  
-C'est bien. Il faut que tu essaies de rester conscient. Non, ne ferme pas les yeux.  
Peter commença à le soulever pour l'aider à sortir de la maison. Il devait le mettre en sécurité et le plus vite serait le mieux. Mais Neal opposait une résistance farouche.

-Neal, il faut qu'on sorte...  
-Il a dit que je devais l'attendre..  
-Qui a dit ça?  
Neal s'était, une fois de plus, soustrait au monde qui l'entourait. Le regard dans le vide, Peter comprit qu'il n'arriverait plus à le faire parler. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et commença à le porter vers les escaliers. Après quelques minutes d'efforts, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit.

Peter n'eut pas le temps de chercher quelque chose pour se défendre, pour protéger Neal.  
-Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Agent Burke.  
Peter serra les dents pour ne pas lancer une réplique bien sentie à l'homme qui se dressait devant eux, une arme à la main.  
-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, James.  
-Nous allons avoir un peu de temps pour fêter nos retrouvailles. Vous allez me suivre gentiment.

Peter n'avait pas le choix. Son espoir se porta sur Daniel qui surveillait la maison et qui avait dû voir son père entrer.  
-Non, Peter... Personne ne viendra vous secourir. Ce cher Daniel est, en ce moment même, escorté vers l'endroit où je vous conduis.  
-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas.  
-Jusqu'à maintenant je m'en suis pas trop mal tiré.  
Le rire de cet homme lui glaça le sang. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir percé à jour sa réelle personnalité plus tôt. Maintenant, ils allaient tous payer les conséquences de son manque de clairvoyance.


End file.
